Changing of the Guard
by hydekll
Summary: Three Princes: Ichigo, Toshiro and Coyote, deal with secret love and betrayal that threatens to destroy their marriages, their friendship and ultimately their Kingdoms. AU. Yaoi fanfic Grimm/Ichi, Gin/Toshi and Stark/Chad
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE ANIME BLEACH. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH I WISH I DID BUT ALAS I DON'T**

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY/BOY FANFIC THIS ALSO DOESN'T CIRCLE SOLEY AROUND GRIMM/ICHI, THERE ARE TWO OTHER COUPLES TOSHIRO/GIN AND STARK/CHAD. IF YOU ARE COOL WITH THIS BY ALL MEANS BE MY GUEST READ ON MY FRIEND AND OH YEAH BEFORE I FORGET ****ENJOY MY IMAGINATION-HYDEKLL**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Three Kings<strong>_

He was in his royal tent on the outskirts of the Kingdom he was about to invade, sitting alone and planning his invasion. He felt some remorse for his long ago dear friend but sympathy had no place in a war. Sympathy would get you nothing but killed and only weak Kings show such weak emotions. This is what he was taught since birth. And yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt and sympathy for his best- no his enemy.

"Your majesty." He was shaken from his reverie by his lover, he looked over and the man stood before him as a picture of perfection. He was dressed in his armor holding his helmet under his left arm with right hand on his Katana that was attached to his hip. "The men are waiting for your orders sir." The King gave his long time lover a small smile before standing up and walking over to the man. He grabbed his guard around the waist and nuzzled his head in the man's neck, his lover held him close. The King loved that he could be vulnerable around this man especially since he had to carry the facade of strength and resilience in front of everyone else.

"Tell me, am I doing the right thing." The King asked.

"A King must do what he must to protect his Kingdom and it's people."

"So you support this." The King didn't look up he just held his lover tighter.

"It is not my place as a guard to judge the actions of my King." The King shifted so that he could see the face of his lover. His expression which was soft grew hard as he clenched his jaw. The young King knew his lover was skating around the issue because he would never tell him that he was making a grave mistake, the guard was right it wasn't his place to tell him anything.

"But I will say this, no matter what you decide I will stand by your side."

"Yes I know my dutiful guard."

"No as the man that loves you and know I will die for you without hesitation."

* * *

><p>An explosion in the background made the young King turn his head in that direction the war was finally upon his door step. He placed a hand on his weapon that was still sheathed holding it in his hands. They were trembling but not from fear, but from pure anger. His best friends from so long ago had invaded his lands and now he was going to have to kill them, he wondered would he be able to do it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over into the somber eyes of his long time lover. This man had stood by him through it all and he never asked for anything in return except the unconditional love of his King, his lover. Which he only happily gave. He latched his katana to his hip.<p>

He walked down the long corridor of his palace his servants stepping out of his way and then bowing "Your majesty." his subjects said as he made his way out the palace and onto the battlefield that had once been his beautiful Kingdom.

* * *

><p>He held his lover in his arms as the man of his life began coughing up blood, sweat beads began to form on his forehead. "Please don't move, help is coming." He whispered down to the man, he was trying desperately to talk and yet no words came out just more blood.<p>

"Your majesty we need to get you out of here." One of his other guards were pulling at him trying to get him on his feet. Did they not know he was not leaving the man who just risked everything for him, his very life. No he wasn't going to leave him.

"Ggh go" His lover managed to choke out.

"Don't talk." Tears began to trickle down the young Kings face, his strength and will to fight falling with his tears. The man in his arms began to jerk as his struggle for air got harder.

"I-I" The guard began.

"Doh ddont talk" The King was now sobbing he didn't care who saw, he didn't care.

"I-I la la" He was choking more his body began to spasm in the Kings arms.

"it's okay I know." The King rested his forehead on the mans. The guard jerked one last time before his body stopped moving all together. The King raised his head and stared down at the sweat and blood stained face of his long time lover which was frozen in pain. The guards eyes cold and lifeless stared back up at the King.

The King let out a long guttural scream, he couldn't tell you how long he sat there on the battlefield surrounded by the bodies of the fallen and the rest of his guards. He eventually stood up and gave orders to have his lover's body taken back to his Kingdom. To the dismay of his other guards he dismissed them and disarmed himself. Walking up to the Kingdom that he help invade which was now all but destroyed he held his arms up in surrender.

As he walked towards the entrance in slight fear of his former best friends and the fact that they may kill him on sight he immediately began thinking back to the beginning, how this all began and how it all went wrong.


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**OH YAY! YOU KEPT READING THAT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY BUT I SHOULD WARN YOU THERE IS A LEMON HERE I REPEAT LEMON LEMON LEMON OH AND ONE OTHER THING THERE IS A LEMON SO CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED-HYDEKLL**

* * *

><p>It was a happy warm sunny day in the kingdom of Seretei beautiful enough for a marriage even if it was arranged. Guest had come from all around to witness the union of Prince Toshiro and Lady Momo. It was said among the people that they would make a perfect pair since their families had plan this union since their birth. Momo was a mild mannered young lady never known to say a harsh word about anyone. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She was slightly taller than the Prince but it didn't matter to her.<p>

Prince Toshiro was a handsome young man. He had spiky white hair and the most beautiful turquoise eyes, he was short for a young man his age resembling that of a young boy around 12 but it didn't matter because he carried himself with much respect and dared anyone to cross him. He currently stood in his chambers his servants preparing him for his upcoming nuptials he had a scowl on his face. He was not happy about being forced to marry, even if he was fond of her. He tried to tell his father that he saw her as nothing more than as a friend, more like a sister. His father the King would hear nothing of it 'it was not for a prince in line for the thrown to argue' he would say , 'as crown prince you make decisions that are good for the Kingdom and for the people' he lectured. Toshiro jaw clenched he would make the best of the situation even if it kills him.

There was a knock on the Prince's chamber doors, and before Toshiro could grant the person entrance the door swung open. In stroll a familiar face, that Toshiro had grew to despise mainly because of the lack of respect he showed the young Prince. The man was a guard for the King in the neighboring Kingdom of Hueco Mundo which meant that said King had arrived at the palace for the upcoming nuptials.

"Get out." The Prince barked at his intruder. The man just waved his hand dismissing the Prince. A grin on his face from ear to ear.

"Now now, you shouldn't be so rude to your guest" He bowed bending at the waist, crossing his ankles and flailing his arms out to the side. "Your Highness." The man walked over to a chair plopping down in it. He had silver hair with a tint of purple, he was tall and very lean. His eyes were closed and as he took a bite of his apple, he turned in the chair throwing his legs over one arm and leaning back on the other, making himself comfortable.

"What do you want Gin" Toshiro asked his patience running thin.

"To see you o course" He took another bite of his apple still lounged in the chair.

"Will you need anything else your highness." His servants were done with his preparation. He was wearing a white sleeveless leather jacket that was had a ice blue dragon embroidered on the back. Underneath he wore a white long sleeve nylon shirt and white nylon pants. His gold royal chain hung around his neck, it had two dragons that looked like they were circling his neck, One dragon had red rubies for eyes and the other sapphire.

"No that will be all, leave me." He waved them off turning on his heels he made his way over to his window. Staring out he felt sad, no one should be sad on their wedding day.

"You're sad." Gin observed. Toshiro whipped around glaring at the man.

"By leave me, I mean get the Hell out." He said that last part with emphasis on the out and by pointing at the door.

"Why Prince Toshi I'm hurt." Gin immediately sat up poking his lower lip out, he walked over to the young prince discarding his half eaten apple on a desk nearby. "Why do you wound me so Toshi." Gin towered over Toshiro, looking down on the Prince he grabbed his chin between his index and thumb and tilted Toshiro's head up towards his. Gin opened his eyes only a slither to reveal just a touch of his aqua blue eyes. Toshiro felt his heart skip and his voice was caught in his throat he had always believe Gin had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they rivaled his own.

As Gin slowly lowered his head to place a kiss on Toshiro's lips, the Prince snapped out of his trance and shoved Gin away from him.

"Are you insane." The prince spat. "You vile, despicable man, get out." Gin didn't move he almost looked hurt. "GET OUT." Gin turned away looking over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Till next time Prince Toshi." He left the Prince fuming in his chambers.

* * *

><p>Prince Ichigo was a handsome young man with bright orange hair and chocolate colored eyes, he was a heartbreaker among Princes. He wore black pants, and a red formfitting jacket that was embroidered with intricate designs, and across his chest and neckline he wore his royal chain. Which was a series of diamond and ruby encrusted jewels that resembled stars strung together. He hated official royal functions he found them to be incredibly boring so whenever he could he would sneak away much to his father's chagrin.<p>

He loved his friend Toshiro but one wedding was all he needed for one life and that would be his own. He was walking around the grounds of the royal palace hoping to lose his father, and doing his best to stay clear of people that would tell the King where his son had gone. Which was extremely hard to do because what's worst than having orange hair was having orange hair and being royalty.

Minutes later he found himself in The Hall, a room filled with paintings and statues a room meant to enjoy the finer things of life. It was dimly lit, he knew where the oil lamps were but he preferred to stay in the dark. He smiled to himself thinking of the time he and his two friends hid out in this room from the royal staff. They managed to stay hidden in that room for hours before they were finally found.

Yes this was a good place to hide if you didn't want to be found for awhile. Ichigo walked across the room his shoes tapping along the beautifully decorated polished floor. He walked to the back wall and began looking at the different paintings on the wall. He didn't care too much for the art but he did appreciated the time an effort it took to create such wonderful paintings. He closed his eyes in frustration when he heard the door open behind him.

'Dammit he had been found.' He swore silently under his breath. The door closed again. And his eyes opened and with one of his eyebrows raised, he turned his torso to look at the door his hands behind his back. His mouth drew into a smirk as he laid eyes on the newcomer.

"Never figured you for the art going type Grimmjow." The Prince asked of the man who was walking across the room. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had the most beautiful soft light blue spiky hair and soul capturing blue eyes that the Prince had ever seen. He was a soldier for the Hueco Mundo kingdom, and he was wearing his standard white uniform. His Katana which was fastened to his hip he quickly discarded on the floor as he walked closer to the Prince.

He stopped inches from Ichigo and he grinned down at the Prince nearly all of his top teeth were showing. "How long has it been." He asked. He was now unbuttoning his uniform jacket exposing his rock hard chest.

"Is that how you greet me lover." Ichigo scoffed and made to walk around him. The soldier grabbed him by his right wrist and then around his slender waist with his right hand slamming him up against the wall. The art on the wall shook from the violent push. Ichigo barely let out a chuckle before his lover smashed their lips together.

The Prince used his free hand to reach up and run his hand through the soft blue tresses. This man was heaven to Ichigo and it had been too long since they were together. The soldier released Ichigo's waist using his freehand to explore the man's chest. Reaching underneath the layers of fabric. He worked his way up till he reached Ichigo's nipple pinching it and when he received no response he gave it a slight tug, effectively eliciting a whimper from the man. Ichigo's mouth opened slightly and Grimmjow took advantage dipping his tongue into the hot cavern that tasted of ginger and vanilla. He ran his tongue across the roof of the man's mouth and the young Prince whimpered yet again. Grimmjow inwardly smirked at how fast he was able to make the strong Prince turn to mush with his touch. Ichigo tightened his grip on the soldier's hair as he struggled to free his wrist from the strong hold.

The soldier released his lover's mouth and began tracing the line of his jaw around to his ear, where he nipped at his ear lobe. Ichigo jerked from the sensation. "Ggh ssh" His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was never this hypersensitive with Grimmjow but it had been so long since the last time they were together. After toying with the other nipple he was fed up with the layers of clothing that separated him from his lover. He finally released Ichigo's wrist and made quick work of the jacket the prince wore. He fumbled with the tiny ball like buttons wanting to rip the damn thing from the small frame in his grasp but knowing he would never forgive him if he did so.

Ichigo reached down and tugged at the drawstring of Grimmjow's white uniform pants. Sticking his hand in the soldier's pants and grabbing the harden member. He gave it a slight tug. The soldier shuddered and let out a low moan. He began pumping his lover creating friction that sent that strong body into small spasms. Grimmjow lost all patience and swung the Prince around so that he was facing the wall, he let out a light chuckle.

"Impatient aren't we lover." Grimmjow didn't answer him instead he placed his fingers near the Prince's mouth and whispered in his ear.

"Suck now." He commanded it didn't take long for the man to comply taking two of his lovers digits into his mouth swirling his tongue around them. Grimmjow began undoing his lovers pants pulling on the string. He removed his fingers yanking down Ichigo's pants, he placed a finger at his lovers entrance and he inserted the digit to the first knuckle he heard the Prince take in a sharp breath. His lover screwed his eyes shut as Grimmjow pushed his digit in further. Ichigo grunted in pain as he balled his hands up and bit down on his lower lip. Bowing his head he moved his hips closer to the wall pulling Grimmjow's finger from his tight entrance before thrusting his hips backwards. Grimmjow reached up and grabbed a handful of the Prince's hair yanking his head backwards to capture his lips in a kiss.

Grimmjow inserted the second finger once Ichigo properly adjusted. Once again his lover hesitated for only a second before his hips began rocking with the soldiers penetrating digit.

He bent down and began leaving open kisses on the Prince's exposed neck. But then he threw his head back as Grimmjow began scissoring his fingers inside him. His mouth fell open exposing himself to Grimmjow who began to ravish his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

"Aaagh Grim" The Prince screamed out when his lover brushed pass the bundle of nerves inside him. Grimmjow dick twitched from want, it had been so long since he had been so close to the man he loved. He pulled his fingers out of Ichigo and the man let out a groan of disappointment.

Ichigo heard Grimmjow spit on his hand and he braced himself against the wall. He felt Grimmjow grab him around his waist before he felt the head of his lovers member at his entrance, and without any other warning Grimmjow slammed into him. He threw his back once more as the pain from being taken so harshly shot through his body. He immediately tensed up as every nerve in him screamed pain but every fiber of his being screamed "God Yes".

Grimmjow rested his head on his lover's shoulder. He was breathing heavy and his mind was in a haze, he was completely sheathed by Ichigo's hot tight ring of muscles. He wanted so badly to move but he knew Ichigo wasn't ready, by the way the orange head was breathing. He watched Ichigo's hands which were back in tight fists, up against the wall flatten out as he let out a long sigh.

"Baby MOOVE." Grimmjow didn't need another word as he began moving in and out of his lover.

Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's exposed neck making the man scream out in ecstasy. "Ggh- God Grim" Ichigo managed to choke out as Grimmjow slammed into his prostate. He began clawing at the wall as Grimmjow mercilessly continued pounding on his sweet spot. Ichigo reached down and grabbed his neglected member and began stroking himself, biting down on his lip, he was so close, he was moving his hips meeting everyone of Grimmjow's harsh thrust. His stomach muscles tightened his body felt like it was on fire, and his lover's cries of passion fell on mute ears as his body tightened and his vision blurred, he slowly came down from his gratifying high.

Grimmjow only lasted a couple more thrust before he filled his orange haired lover with his seed.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere in the Palace...<em>

King Isshin was having a hard time tracking down his orange haired son. As soon as they arrived and before he could say "don't disappear" Ichigo had disappeared. It wasn't that the King felt as though he needed to keep tabs on his son but lately he had been having troubles getting Ichigo to focus on his duties as the future King of Karakura Kingdom. It was almost like no matter what the King said or did Ichigo would fight him on it. Their latest disagreement surrounded Ichigo's arranged marriage, his son was dead set against it and for the life of himself he could not figure out why. He had so hoped that if Ichigo witnessed his best friend go through the process he would see that there was nothing to fear.

That is if he could ever find him.

"Looking for something your majesty." The sweet timid innocent voice made Isshin stop dead in his tracks a big smile graced his face, he didn't have to turn around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Ah yes your majesty it seems that I have misplaced my son." He turned around and he stood there with his hands behind his back looking out the corner of his eye as the woman walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me help you find him." The woman gave him a seductive smile which the King only happily returned.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait till this is over, not that I have anything against your little friend I just prefer our kingdom." The beautiful princess Cirruchi said walking up to the entrance of the palace next to her husband. She used her left hand to flip her purple hair as she used her other hand to pick up the front of her red satin, white lace trimmed ball gown.<p>

"I would really like to not hear you complain today if you don't mind." Her husband Prince Coyote said, he was looking particularly tired today it could've been from all the nagging he had to endure on the journey. Just like his two best friends he was drop dead gorgeous. He was the oldest of the three and the most laid back. He had wavy brown shoulder length hair and the most gorgeous blue gray eyes. Today he wore all white, his white jacket form fitting outlined in black trim with a black sash around his waist. His royal chain was made of ivory and it resembled a fanged bottom jaw. He began rubbing his faded goatee when his wife made a comment about how tacky the garden fountain looked. He smirked to himself and cocked an eyebrow as he imagined throwing her into the fountain. No he wouldn't do that he was a gentlemen.

"I wasn't complaining Coyote." She turned to him latching her arm to his "What's got you grumpy." She cocked her head to the side and studied her husbands features, when he didn't respond she decided not to press the matter further.

Coyote and Cirruchi found their way to the room where the royal families were waiting until the time the ceremony was to begin. The two palace guards at the entrance bowed their heads and opened the double doors allowing entrance for the royal couple.

This room was for the King of Seretei Genryusai to use for whenever he wanted to host private audiences. The room was decorated in soft earth tones. Their were several chaises in the room that several of the guests were sitting on and conversing. Coyote quickly scanned the room looking for his orange haired friend who was nowhere insight. He cursed the man's name under his breath it was just like Ichigo to make him face this shit on his own. 'Damn him' he thought. He contemplated laying on an empty chaise and taking a quit nap, but he knew Cirruchi would never let him.

Just as he was about to form plan B in his head the young woman began dragging him across the room in the direction of his father and the other two Kings. As he was being dragged against his will he bumped shoulders with a rather tall muscular soldier. The soldier turned around his messy brown wavy hair nearly covered his brown eyes as they grew wide from shock. He immediately bowed his head.

"My apologies your highness." The soldier was dressed in his royal blue uniform, he belonged to the Karakura Kingdom.

"That won't be necessary soldier I ran into you." The soldier raised his head looking up into the Prince's blue gray eyes. The prince winked at him and the soldier ducked his head again thanking the heavens that his beautiful brown skin slightly hid the blush that was now forming on his cheeks.

"Coyote you've given enough attention to this soldier. Lets go." Cirruchi began tugging at his arm. The soldier who was still bowing in front of the Prince felt his heart stop when unbeknownst to everyone his lover casually ran his index finger along his jaw line as he walked by. The soldier simply known as Chad straightened his posture and giving one last glance to his lover's back as he walked away he turned back to the other soldiers as they carried on about meaningless battles yet to come.

**I love reviews it makes me write faster but then again I hate half doing shit so I tend to update regularly not to mention my friend faithnfantasy tends to hound me for chapters. So the point of this is to tell you guys this is my first attempt at Yaoi so be gentle till next toodles-Hydekll**


	3. Treaty of Dangai

**Warning there is another lemon in this chapter lemon lemon lemon consider yourself warned (insert wink here)-Hydekll**

* * *

><p>Ichigo huffed in annoyance as his father rambled on and on about the girl that Ichigo was going to marry. If only that man knew. It wasn't that he believed his father would disprove it was just that his father would disprove. He was first in line for the thrown and he was the only male heir. So it wasn't like the King had other options. They were currently in his father chambers, the King had sent for him first thing, he thought the man was going to chew him out for missing the wedding in fact he would have preferred that over what he was getting now.<p>

Ichigo finally resigned to twiddling his thumbs and occasionally nodding his head to whatever his father was saying but he was taken back when his father suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Then it is settled. Oh my darling boy you have made your father very very happy."

"Wait whaa-" Ichigo sat straight up in the chair, what had he just agreed to.

"I will contact her family immediately and tell them to plan for the ceremony one week from today." As the King exited the royal chambers he told a servant nearby "Send for my royal advisor immediately we have a ceremony to prepare." Ichigo nearly stumbled over his feet as he rushed over to his over exuberant father.

"Wait Wait, I think I misunderstood the question." Isshin slapped Ichigo on the back so hard he choke on his own air.

"Nonsense, I said would you be interesting in getting married in one week you nodded. I said would you be interested in meeting her and her family first you nodded." Isshin grabbed the confused and annoyed prince by the back of the neck and squeezed. He was tearing up. "You have made your father so happy my darling boy." Isshin bent down and kissed Ichigo on the top of his head. The young man violently shoved the man. Sending him tumbling into a group of servants nearby.

Ichigo looked over at his father who was currently being helped to his feet. He was going to set the man straight, tell him that he was going to get married whenever, and to who ever he felt like but when he saw the look on his father's face. The pure joy and slight relief that his only son would marry and produce an heir one day, he chose not to say anything so he slumped his shoulders and walked away. His happiness deflating as he over heard his father in the distance.

"Call the royal messenger I want everyone in the Kingdom to know immediately."

How was he going to break the news to Grimm. It was bad enough trying to sneak time together but now you throw a wife into the mix with an already overbearing father that was a recipe for disaster. He stopped walking and grabbed his forehead in his hands shaking his head side to side.

"I'll just keep her at a distance." He thought out loud "A marriage of convenience she has to understand that."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Gin were walking to the main hall of the Los Noches palace, the King had called a meeting among his immediate advisory staff and his top soldiers.<p>

"I can't believe you haven't given up on that snot nose brat already." Gin reached over and punched Grimmjow square in the jaw. The man began to massage the side of his face while moving his bottom jaw in a circle. "Shit man, my bad." Gin had his eyes closed in slits and he was grinning at Grimmjow

"Eh only I get to call Toshi a snot nose brat." He said.

"Noted, Not that I'm judging you." He was still rubbing his jaw "But are you sure he even likes you. I mean after all he is always kicking your ass."

"Yeah, my little Prince knows how I like it . He lets me get so close before he starts freaking out. Nearly kissed em though."

"Oh shit." Grimmjow cuffed a hand over his mouth. "That little fucking tease"

"Jus how I like it."

Grimmjow and Gin walked into the the main hall of the palace. It was an empty room the walls were a crystal blue color and up against the walls on both sides of the room were white benches for his court to sit. The King was sat at the head of the room with a direct eye line to the door. So that he could see whoever walked through the double doors. On his right sat his son Coyote and to the left was his Queen Rangiku. She sat with perfect posture on her stool looking forward she never dared to let her eyes fall on anyone.

King Sosuke was a tall lean man with brown wavy hair that he kept slicked back with a single lock falling in his face. He had the most menacing brown eyes and he was incredibly possessive and what's more he didn't allow his Queen to interact with anyone without his permission.

Both Gin and Grimmjow walked up to the King and both men knelt down on one knee. "Your majesty." They said in unison.

"Late as usual Gin and you Grimmjow with your complete disregard for the honor of his majesty King Sosuke. You both should be punished." A tall lean but muscular dark skinned man with brown braids spoke. He was the blind chief advisor for the King his name was Kaname Tosen. Both men who were still kneeling in front of their King whip their heads in Kaname's direction.

"My my Kaname if I knew you would be watching my ass this closely, I would have been on time." Gin smirked. "Oh I forgot you can't watch my ass would you like to touch it then."

"You disgust me Gin." Gin licked his lips.

"Don't be that way Kaname .What am I not your type, you're such a boy-."

"That's enough Gin, take your places." Sosuke said. Both Grimmjow and Gin bowed their heads once more and took their places. Gin walked over and stood next to Kaname as the _Commander of the Guard_ (the head of the Kings personal guards as well as the general of his army). Grimmjow took a seat on the wall to the Kings right next to Nnoitra a tall lanky soldier that held the same title as Grimmjow _Sergeant of flanks_.

The King broke his army down into flanks just like the other two neighboring Kingdoms and the leader of each flank took orders only from the King himself or the Commander of the Guard. Grimmjow looked across the room at one of his best friend who was also a sergeant but ran the medical division of the army. He was a good man and he cared for those in his charge Grimmjow often thought the man was misunderstood and felt bad for him. Most women in the Hueco Mundo kingdom believed the man to be gay, by the way that he dressed and how he cared a little too much for his appearance. And his pink shoulder length hair and amber eyes did nothing for his case. Currently he was staring, borderline drooling at the Queen. Szayel fixed his rectangular glasses on his face.

The Queen who had been looking straight ahead looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Her long wavy blonde hair fell about her face hiding the emotions playing out on it. She didn't want to be there. She looked back up catching Szayel's gaze and her blue eyes widen she quickly adverted her gaze and hoped to the person above that Sosuke didn't catch that exchange. Szayel looked down feeling humiliated as usual. Grimmjow who had watched the whole ordeal scoffed. The man looked back up knowing who had scoffed immediately. Grimmjow was still looking at him a devilish smirk on his face an evil glint in his eyes. Szayel's cheeks turned red.

"Hueco Mundo is a great Kingdom, we are superior in every way to both Karakura as well as Seretei. I think we should expand our ways and wisdom into their lands. For their sakes" Grimmjow whipped his head in Sosuke's direction.

He mouthed the words 'What the fuck' there was a long standing treaty that went back hundreds of years between the three Kingdoms and in one day King Sosuke threatened to destroy all of it.

"Your majesty permission to speak." Kaname spoke up, the King waved his hand signaling the blind man to speak his mind. "It sounds as though you are talking about an invasion."

"That's exactly what I am saying and now that you have proven your ability to follow along may I continue Kaname." Kaname bowed his head. "The treaty of Dangai was made centuries ago, it was signed by one of my weak ancestors that was not fit to be King."

"Your majesty." Gin's sing son voice chimed in.

"Yes Gin." The King leaned an elbow on his throne. He looked at Gin with half laden eyes.

"King Isshin and King Genruysai won't jus hand o'er their Kingdoms."

"No no they won't but I'll ask nonetheless." Every person in the hall except the queen spoke in disbelief unison.

_"What"_

"Gin I want you to get with all the Sergeant of flanks and devise battle strategies. I will need them immediately." Gin bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Very well then, your all dismissed."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sneaking towards the rose garden on the palace grounds he had heard from some of his trusted servants that his father was looking for him and so far he was doing a good job hiding from him. He was just feet away from the garden when he heard his father's voice booming across the lawn. Ichigo fell to his knees rolling on his back to hide behind a hedge.<p>

"My darling boy is around here somewhere. He is a gentlemen among gentlemen." Ichigo rolled his eyes he was bragging about him to some unsuspecting dope. "The bravest among bravest. Handsomest among handsomest." The man's voice trailed off. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief standing straight up. He began dusting his clothes off.

"Well at least he won't be back this way for awhile." The prince said under his breath. He walked the rest of the way to the garden. Stepping under the white arch, it was a beautiful place filled with different colored rose, red, yellow, pink, white, purple etc. He walked towards the center of the garden where the fountain was and froze. The pillar in the middle was made of marble carved into it was the family crest a lion in mid roar. The water was sprouting from the lion's mouth.

It wasn't the lion that caught his attention but the beautiful woman standing in front of it. She had long wavy red hair that reached to the small of her back. She was wearing a pale pink dress that hugged the curves of her upper body and flared towards the bottom. She had gray eyes that stared wide eyed at the Prince. It was obvious she wasn't expecting to run into anyone out here least of all the Prince. Her cheeks turned a soft pink before she curtseyed.

"My apologies your Highness, I was told no one comes here."

"No need for apologies." Ichigo waved the girl off. "You are absolutely breath taking." The girl pink cheeks flamed red. She bowed her head it was obvious no one has ever told her that before or maybe they had but she found them not worthy of her acknowledgement. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes away from her, he wanted to capture her innocence she was so damn beautiful. He smirked to himself when the devil in him reminded him that she still, not in a million years could hold a candle to Grimmjow. "What's your name." The girl raised her head.

"Orihime from the house of Inoue" Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"Why do I feel like I should know that name and house." The girl bowed her head again.

"My apologies I didn't mean to offend you." The young prince said.

"No your highness, it's not that it's just that." She looked up at him. "We're engaged to be married."

Ichigo's eyes widened "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Prince Coyote was thanking whoever above that he was able to sneak away from his nagging wife and the palace. He rode his horse to a cliff that was near the border of Hueco Mundo and Karakura. The cliff over looked a quiet stream. He looked at the forest across the way searching for any signs of activity there wasn't any. He then looked down at the clear water thinking about the meeting he had just left. How could he support his father's decision. War with Seretei and Karakura was suicide, both Kingdoms had adequate forces they would wipe out Hueco Mundo in one day hell half a day no more like an hour. He was brought back to the present when the sound of hooves grabbed his attention. A soft smile graced his face as he turned his horse in the direction of the newcomer.<p>

"Your highness good evening." The brown skinned soldier greeted his lover by bowing his head.

"Hello my soldier, it truly is a pleasure to see you." The Prince clicked his tongue to signal the horse to move. Chad followed him in silence. The sounds of the leaves crackling as they made their way down the slope of the cliff and to the stream. Not a word was said as both men dismounted their horses. Not a single word was said as the Prince walked over to his lover and placed a much needed kiss on his soft plump lips. He pulled the soldier into an embrace running his hands through that messy mane of hair that he so loved.

He released those lips that he had longed for, for so long and placed his forehead on his lovers. He began undoing the buttons of the blue uniform top. Exposing his chest, the man's breathing was beginning to pick up. The Prince knew his lover would not want to draw this out but he wanted to savor every waking moment. Pulling down the top to expose his lovers shoulder. The Prince placed open kisses there and his soldier shivered. He trailed his kisses up the man's shoulder to the nape of his neck biting down as he removed the man's shirt.

"Aagh Coyote." He heard the soldier say. The Prince used the tip of his tongue to trace his way up to the man's ear he took the lobe into his mouth swirling his tongue around. He released it and whispered.

"I was wondering how long it would take to get you to say my name." He grabbed a handful of those soft brown locks and lightly yanked the man's head towards his capturing his lips in a soul capturing kiss. Coyote ran the tip of his tongue across Chad's bottom lip asking for entrance but he was denied. He smiled against his lover's lips 'so he's playing hard to get.' He thought. With his hand still in the man's hair he reached his free hand down to grab a hold of the soldier's clothed erection, as he began palming his lover the soldier lost all control and gasped granting the Prince entrance. He immediately began exploring the delicious hot cavern that tasted of cinnamon and chocolate.

He felt Chad run his hands up his Chest as he yanked at the strings of his top, loosening the material. They broke their kiss for a minute as Chad pulled the shirt over the Prince's head. The soldier took in the sight of his lover's chiseled torso his royal chain an accent of his beauty. The soldier kissed his lovers lips as he began trailing open kisses down the man's chest till he was on his knees looking up at his lover. Brown eyes locked with blue gray as the soldier pulled with one hand the drawstring of his lover's leather white pants.

The prince closed his eyes as his soldier freed his aching erection from his pants. He let out low moan when he felt him place his tongue in the slit. He had one hand on Chad's shoulder and the other tangled in his hair. His knees nearly buckled when the man swirled his tongue around the head and then took as much as he could of his lover in his mouth. As Chad's head bobbed up and down he used his index and thumb to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. As he sucked his lover, Coyote pushed down on the soldier's head making the man nearly gag. Chad used his tongue to trace the vein that extended from the base of his lover's cock.

"Agh Gah Agh." The Prince dug his nails in the soldiers shoulder, his hips jerked forward as he shot his warm seed into his lover's awaiting wet hot mouth, the liquid trickling down the side of his mouth as Chad swallowed all that he could. The Prince's knees gave way as he came down from his bliss. Falling to his knees, in his haze he traced his tongue up the side of his mouth to captured Chad's lips in a kiss tasting himself in his lover's mouth. He released those kiss swollen lips and he placed two fingers inside of Chad's mouth and the Prince felt his member twitch as the soldier sucked his fingers reminiscent of only moments before. He undid the uniform pants and Chad pulled them down exposing his ass.

The Prince pulled his fingers from the soldiers mouth creating a popping sound that echoed in the quiet forest. He placed one finger at his lover's entrance, grabbing the soldier around the waist with his free hand the Prince gently glided his finger into the tight hot heat. The soldier let out a shuddering moan at the invasion screwing his eyes shut. The Prince began moving his digit in and out of the soldier "Coyo, Coyo." The soldier tried to say. He began moving up and down meeting the penetrating digit. The Prince inserted another digit, and the soldier immediately stiffen. As he moved his fingers in and out, in and out of his lover he brushed past the small bundle of nerves that made his lover scream. He all but collapsed on the Prince's chest hanging on to the man's shoulder, his body mindlessly began rocking against the digits as the Prince began scissoring inside his lover.

Once he deemed him ready the Prince pulled his fingers out of his lover, Chad let out a grunt, looking up at Coyote, who was using his spit from his hand on his erection. Sitting back on his heels he allowed Chad to straddle him, he placed the head of his member at the soldiers entrance. Chad braced himself on the Prince's shoulder's as he lowered himself on his lover. The Prince's breathing picked up as the soldier moved excruciatingly slow. He wanted to grab the man's hips and push him down. But he didn't want to hurt him. The soldier stopped once he was only half way filled. He looked down into the eyes of his Prince before he slammed himself down the rest of the way. Both men screamed out. The Prince grabbed his lover's waist and began guiding the man up and down his erection. Making sure to hit his prostate every time. The soldier grabbed his lover's hair to pull his head back, he bent down to ravish the man's lips between each moan and scream of pleasure.

The Prince used one of his hands to reach between the two and grabbed his lover's neglected cock. He squeezed the erection causing his soldier to bite down harshly on his lips. The Prince began pumping and tugging his lover's erection as the man's pre cum began to coat his hand. The soldier threw his head back as his thrust became more erratic. The Prince began pumping faster and bucking his hips harder aiming so that he continue to hit that sweet spot that sent his lover closer to the edge.

"Mmnh Agh Coyote." The Prince felt his lover's walls tighten around his member as the man spilled his milky seed all over his hand and their chest. Coyote released the soldiers softening member as he grabbed both of Chad's hips, bringing the man down hard on his erection while he continually bucked his hips. The Prince's stomach tightened and his breathing grew heavier as the wave of pleasure took over him. Chad held the man close as the Prince slowly came down from his euphoria and his breathing slowly evened out.

The Prince pulled his now softened member from his lover laying the man down on the soft grass. He laid his head across the man's chest as the strong arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and decided that tomorrow he would deal with his troubles of today.


	4. Lines in the Sand

**So here is another chapter hot off the presses you all can thank faithnfantasy and kori neko tenshi. WARNING: Lemon in this chapter and a lime.-Hydekll**

Ichigo was in his chambers, lying on his bed with his arms behind his head using them as pillows. He was staring up at the top of his four post canopy bed. Thinking about the next week of his life. He spent the day talking to her, she was an intelligent and proper young lady. He had to admit his father had made a nice choice for him. She definitely wasn't going to be boring to have around. He closed his eyes and turned on his side. Grimmjow isn't gonna be happy when he finds about the wedding. Ichigo had done his best to prepare the blue haired soldier for this day, but he was not the one to share anything that he deemed his and the Prince fell into that category. The Prince let out forceful sigh.

There was a knock on the Princes chamber doors. Ichigo sat up "Enter" he said in his most authoritative voice he could muster. In walked one of his personal aides. The man bowed keeping his head lowered.

"Your highness the King request your presence in his study." Ichigo rolled his eyes before jumping off his bed.

"Thanx Jeeves." Ichigo patted the man on his back as he walked pass, exiting his room. Once he got to his father's study, he walked straight in before the herald was able to finish his announcement.

"His highness Prin-"

"Goat Face what da ya want." He barged in. His father who was in the middle of scribing when Ichigo busted through the door, knocked the ink bottle over spilling it down the front of his robes.

"Ah my boy, I hope you didn't have anything planned for today, King Sosuke has requested our audience in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo's eyes widened, he began nervously scratching his head.

"Uhm I uh" He was hoping to have a couple of days before he actually faced Grimmjow. The day of the wedding would have been perfect. "Could you go without me." Ichigo scrunched up his face.

"Nonsense you are the future King and I expect you to start acting like it." The King stood up shedding his robes that was now soiled with black ink. His muscled chest shined in the sunlight that seeped through the window. "You are going today, because you were asked to by a King, a King that is our ally and friend. So I expect you to not only show up but be enthused in doing so." The King closed the distance between him and his son. Slapping the Prince's shoulder and then lightly squeezing it. "Besides. Since when have you not wanted to go see your best friend Coyote." His father beamed joy from his pearly white smile. "Whenever I mention a trip to Hueco Mundo your in the carriage before I say let's go." Ichigo gave his father a scowl.

"Whatever" The Prince said knocking the man's hand from his shoulder.

Two hours later the King and the Prince climbed into their carriage to set off towards Hueco Mundo accompanied by the Kings royal guards and the Prince's military escort. As they set out on their journey Ichigo couldn't help but look out the open window while the warm breeze blew in his face. Karakura was a beautiful place, the greenest grass and open pastures, as they rode through a nearby village he watched the people who that had been going about their daily lives stop in the middle of their work to pay respects to the royal family.

* * *

><p>The royal family of Seretei had just arrived in Hueco Mundo, it had been awhile since King Sosuke had hosted any function that required the three royal families to come together. So King Genryusai was slightly hesitant but since Sosuke hadn't done anything in the past to earn the King of Seretei's suspicion, the old man locked those feeling away.<p>

King Genryusai stepped out his royal carriage, he was an elderly bald headed man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. And although he walked with a wooden cane the old man was extremely tone and he held strength in his body that went well beyond his years. He held out a hand to help his Queen step down from the royal carriage.

She was young and beautiful a gentle woman but strong just like her husband. The Queen had beautiful blue eyes and long shiny black hair that reached down to her waist. She smiled at her husband as he helped her down. The couple began walking towards the entrance of the Los Noches Palace followed closely by the Prince and his new bride.

As they entered the private room that King Sosuke used for his private affairs the herald announced their entrance.

"Their Majesties King Genryusai and Queen Retsu, His royal highness Prince Toshiro and his wife Princess Momo." The royal family entered Toshiro and Momo barely stepped into the room before Ichigo and Coyote descended on him.

"Yo Toshiro how's married life treating ya." Ichigo grab the white haired Prince by his shoulders. The Prince in question glared up at him. "Ah come on Toshiro you're not still mad that I missed the big whoop de doo are ya." The young Prince said nothing. Ichigo looked over at the Princess he had been ignoring until now. "You must be Momo, Hi I'm Ichigo." The girl cheeks turned pink. Coyote whistled and the girls cheeks grew a darker beet red.

"Stop it you two." Toshiro barked at his two best friends.

"OOOh now he speaks Coyo." Ichigo threw his hands up swaying as he spoke.

Coyote chuckled lightly. It never took much to rile up the young Prince.

"You are embarrassing her stop it." Toshiro pursed his lips and gave both Ichigo and Coyote a death glare.

"Okay okay calm down Toshiro. I just wanted to pay her a compliment. You know Boom chikka wow wow." Toshiro reached over and punched Ichigo in the arm. Coyote lost all control and barked laughter. Making everyone in the room turn their heads. Toshiro shook his head slapping his right hand on his forehead these two were going to drive him crazy today no way around it. As if on cue Queen Retsu came over to the group.

"Is something wrong boys." They were all young men. But the Queen still referred to them as her boys. None of them spoke she looked around the group and her eyes fell on the tomato colored face of Momo. "Come with me dear, there is no need for you to be here, let's let these old friends catch up." She reached over grabbing Momo by the hand and dragging her off into another part of the room.

"Hey where is your dad, I mean he did call this meeting shouldn't he be here." Toshiro had inquired.

"Yeah he's coming." Coyote rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wanted to tell his friends about what was coming but he was sworn to secrecy by his father. And the last time he had crossed his father, his mother had to pay the price, there was no way he was going to have that over his head.

"So Ichigo, while you're making jokes, I heard some intriguing news yesterday from my father, you're getting married." Prince Toshiro said. Ichigo looked down at his feet kicking at the air.

"Yeah I was kinda trick into that." Both Toshiro and Coyote laughed again.

"King Isshin is a sneaky bastard." Coyote supplied. "And Uhm Grimmjow is not happy." Ichigo nodded his head. "He has been walking around here scowling all day. This morning I heard Gin make a crack about how lavish your wedding is going to be and how beautiful your new bride is, Grimmjow punched him in the nose. It took Szayel half the morning to stop the bleeding." Ichigo still said nothing.

"Is she" Toshiro asked. Ichigo looked up at his white haired friend.

"Is she what." The Prince asked in return.

"Is she as beautiful as everyone said she is." Ichigo lowered his head and began kicking at his imaginary rocks once again.

"Yeeaah absolutely stunning."

"Is that right." The gruff voice floated through the crowd of voices shaking Ichigo to his very core. The orange haired Prince looked up to stare into the blue eyes of his lover, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Coyote and Toshiro stepped to the side, then immediately began scanning the room to make sure no one was looking at the two lover's who were about to have it out right in the middle of the small room.

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the right words to say. Grimmjow was standing in front of him with one twitchy eyebrow raised, his jaw was clenched so tight he could hear the man grinding his teeth. "Grimm I-I" The Prince began "I-"

"Their Majesties King Sosuke and Queen Rangiku."

* * *

><p>After the King and Queen greeted their visitors they invited them to join them for a late lunch. Stepping into an adjoining room. The guests sat down at a long rectangular table. King Sosuke sat at the head of the table with his Queen to his left and his son and daughter in law to his right. King Isshin sat down next to Queen Rangiku with Queen Retsu to his left. The Queen smiled softy at her son as he sat down across from her, his new bride taking a seat to his right.<p>

As the other guests found vacant seats along the table, King Sosuke stood up with a slight smile on his face. "Once again I would like to thank-you for accepting my invitation for today's meeting." His smile subsided. "My players have created a play in honor of today's subject matter and I hope that you will all keep an open mind as you watch and enjoy your meal." As the King sat down in his chair, servers walked into the room with trays and trays of delicious food, spit roaster boar surrounded by delicious vegetables, marzipan, spiced fruitcake and much much more and too wash it all down nothing but the best wine and ale made right there in Hueco Mundo.

As everyone began to eat the food, the Hueco Mundo players(actors) walked in dressed in plain clothes. One of the men stepped forward of the crowd.

"We like to call this piece _How a great Kingdom shared their greatness with the world._"

As the play began King Isshin couldn't help but look at the smooth soft skin of Queen Retsu. Her blue eyes twinkled as she watched the play before her, sitting with perfect posture hands in her lap. Isshin barely heard the players as they began going on and on about the greatness of the Kingdom and how selfish it would be for a King to keep his greatness all to himself. Isshin scoffed thinking only an egotistical maniac would think such a thing.

The Queen heard the man scoff and turned her head to the side. Her blue eyes immediately locked with the brown eyes of Isshin. He continue to hold her gaze, until her eyes began to move slowly down as she studied his features. King Isshin was a tall muscular man with black spiky hair a contrast to his son, he had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. His black pants hugged his legs slightly flaring towards the bottom. His form fitting jacket was black and golden bronze stripped. Around his neck he wore his royal chain. Which resembled golden triangles, each triangle fanned out as if they were tiny rays from the sun. In the center of the chain was the family crest the head of a lion in mid roar. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the players.

Isshin didn't know what came over him, he was always so careful. But as he stared over at the Queen in her off the shoulder royal blue dress he just couldn't help himself. He scooted himself all the way up to the wooden table so that his body was flush with the edge. With both arms hidden under the table he reached over and grabbed Retsu's right knee. The woman gave a slight jump at the sudden interaction. But didn't turn her head away from the awful play she was watching.

King Isshin began slowly bunching the Queens gown up in his hand raising it to above her knee. She tensed in her chair, she turned her head to look straight forward to her son across the table, he was engrossed in the play she then turned her head to look at Isshin, he was looking at the play but shifted his gaze to hers when he felt her eyes on him. He gave her a soft smile before looking back at the play. As his hands kept working at her dress, she felt the blood rushing to her face. She knew what he was going to do, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop him. She tried to look over his broad shoulders at the Queen next to him but his body effectively blocked her view. She imagined that Rangiku couldn't see her just like she couldn't see the Queen.

She turned her head back to the play as Isshin's hands began to creep up her thigh, massaging it, his hand crept up further and she instinctively grabbed it with one of her hands that was still in her lap. She didn't look at him, he didn't move, he gave her a moment until she relaxed and let go of his hand. He reached her wet entrance and she shifted in her chair to give the man access. Two fingers played with her core before he inserted them delving into her hot wet heat. He heard her breathe in sharply, trying to maintain composure as her husband was sitting right next to her. Isshin shifted his body so that he was turned more in the direction of the Queen and he could better see her face. Her face relaxed and her breathing had picked up as the King worked his fingers inside her, using his thumb he began massaging her clit, her mouth fell open in a small O, her gaze immediately fell to her lap, her cheeks flushed red as Isshin mercilessly penetrated her core with his digits.

He knew that if Genryusai turned just once to check on his wife, that he would catch his oldest and dearest friend pleasuring his wife right next to him. But he just couldn't help himself. The Queen grabbed her dress that was bunched in her lap as Isshin inserted another digit the Queen involuntarily shifted her hips towards the sensation biting down on her lips, drawing blood. Cursing Isshin in her mind, but wouldn't dare stop him Genryusai never touched her this way.

The guests at the table began to shift as the play ended. Reluctantly Isshin removed his fingers from the Queen she let out the breath she was holding. She pushed the hem of her dress down as Genryusai turned in her direction. His face was angry his eyes in slits, his brow furrowed. Did he know, did she make a sound unknowingly. Then she realized he wasn't looking at her he was looking past her. She turned her head to follow his gaze.

"What is the meaning of this Sosuke." The King in question who had his hands folded on the table sat back in his chair. Isshin who had no idea why everyone at the table was so mad including his son, turned his head towards Sosuke with a look of confusion.

"Hueco Mundo is superior in every way, we are a smart and advanced people, even our lands are more beautiful than both Seretei and Karakura combined. Both you and Isshin can't deny that." Sosuke folded his hands in his lap. Isshin expected him to start laughing surely this was a joke.

"We have a treaty." Genryusai stated.

"I don't plan on breaking the peace among our Kingdoms, I just simply want to rule them all." Both Isshin and Genryusai jumped out of their chairs.

"You have lost your mind Sosuke." King Isshin slammed his fist down on the table as he spoke.

"No I'm perfectly sane the last I checked." Sosuke answered cooly.

"Even if what you're saying were true what the hell makes you think that you could rule all three Kingdoms you arrogant bastard." Isshin leaned on the table with both his knuckles.

"Because I'm better than both of you." Sosuke stood up "I see you both need time to think over my offer. I can give you that."

"You arrogant ass we're not giving you our Kingdom." Ichigo spat standing up from his seat.

"Son I got this." Isshin raised a hand to silence his son. "You don't want to go to war with us Sosuke you don't have the means or the men to do so."

"Ah but I am smarter than both of you." Sosuke sat back down in his seat. "Think it over."

* * *

><p>It would have been nice to have a quiet carriage ride home so that Ichigo could process all that had happened first the thing with Grimmjow and now this shit with King Sosuke. His father was fuming, Ichigo had to admit he didn't like his father this way. He could be quite scary when he got mad. Before they departed Los Noches both Isshin and Genryusai decided they would meet and discuss how they were going to deal with Sosuke. With the main problem being removing him from power without starting a riot among his people, because as it stood the arrogant asshole was loved by his people.<p>

Ichigo walked into his room over to his bed plopping down face first on the king sized bed. He breathed in the smells of his bed covers sandalwood and musk. He didn't know how long he had laid there the pressure in his head building from the stress of the day. The light breeze from his opened balcony sending a shiver down his spine.

The Prince was startled when a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck. He turned over and stared up into the highly pissed off face of his lover.

"How how did you get pass the guards."

"I'm resourceful when I need to be. Besides this isn't my first time in your room. Or have you forgetten that quickly." The soldier inquired, He stood above the Prince looking down at the man on his bed.

"No no I haven't forgot it's just that my dad added more soldiers on my detail." He looked at Grimmjow neither spoke. After a few seconds maybe even minutes Ichigo spoke. "Look Grimm, what you heard earlier I misspoke."

"Really" was all the soldier said.

"Yeah" Ichigo nodded his head "I was jus just uh uhm." Grimmjow turned his head bending over placing one hand on his knee to steady himself using his right hand to cuff his ear.

"Yeah what was that didn't quite catch it." He turned his head so that he could look the Prince squarely in the eyes. "Look at me and tell me you're not attracted to her." The Prince immediately began shaking his head. Grimmjow didn't believe him "She's not stunning." He scrunched his nose up he was trying to contain his rising anger.

"No"The Prince shook his head.

"No." Grimmjow pressed further. The Prince didn't speak he just kept shaking his head. Grimmjow was already pissed that he had to hear about the marriage that his lover happily agreed to by people that were not his lover, but to hear that he thought she was as beautiful as everyone said she was and now he was going to sit there and lie to him. "LIAR" Grimmjow spat threw gritted teeth.

"No no Grimm"

"Stop just stop. What I can't stand worst than unfaithful men are liars. We're done." Grimmjow didn't mean that his ego was wounded and he wanted Ichigo to feel what he felt. The soldier turned on his heels headed for the balcony. Before he reached the exit he felt a hand on his left arm, a hand on the back of his neck and Ichigo's head in the small of his back.

"No no plea please don't say that, I didn't mean it I swear." The Prince was trembling all over, he couldn't find his air and his vision was circling he was going to lose his ground soon.

"Stop lying your making it worse by lying. Let go of me." Grimmjow snatched away from the man he stumbled on his feet in his attempt to grab the soldier around his waist.

"Grimm please just stay we can talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about we're done."

"NO" The Prince found his strength as he swung the soldier around and rammed him up against the wall next to the balcony. "YOUR MINE" he spat. Grimmjow pushed the Prince off of him but the Prince immediately recovered pressing the soldier back up against the wall with both his hands. "Yes. Yes she's beautiful and maybe I'm attracted to her, I have yet to make up my mind about it, I'm sorry if that hurts you. I told you when we got together I was attracted to women."

"What am I supposed to do with that." Grimmjow asked.

"DEAL WITH IT" Their was a knock on the Prince's door.

"Your highness are you alright." His personal soldier Chad called through the door.

"Yes Chad I'm fine, stay there don't come in here. I'm entertaining. Do you understand." The Prince was looking at the door but he still had Grimmjow pressed against the wall.

"Yes your highness I understand." The soldier responded.

Ichigo turned to his blue haired lover who was breathing heavily looking down at the Prince. Ichigo let him go. He kissed the soldier tenderly on the lips. "I love you, but she is going to be my wife soon and you're going to have to deal with that."

Grimmjow fixed his uniform jacket popping his collar as he looked at his Prince. "I can't. I can't be in a relationship with you while your lusting for her. We're done."

"STOP SAYING THAT" Grimmjow said nothing as he turned once more to walk out the balcony entrance. "NO" Ichigo grabbed the man by the arm slamming him up against the balcony frame Grimmjow grunted as his spine connected harshly with the wood. He rolled his eyes, he was done talking there was nothing left to say. If the Prince thought he was going to happily share his orange haired prize he had another thing coming.

"I'm done tal-" He was cutoff when the Prince grabbed the collar of his uniform top and ripped it open. Grimmjow wasn't in the mood he was pissed off. He shoved the Prince away from him. Ichigo pulled his cotton shirt over his head and as Grimmjow was exiting the room, he grabbed the man by his blue locks and pulled him back in. The soldier growled in pain and turned to his lover with fire in his eyes.

"You want it. Fine then." Grimmjow pulled the rope to his pants and pulled them down stepping out of them with his uniform top still on he walked over to his wide eyed lover. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the head and neck smashing there lips together. He winced in pain as the soldier took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. Grimmjow was still piss.

He released the Prince's lips and using both hands he shoved him. His mouth shifted into the most shit eating grin Ichigo had ever seen as he shoved the Prince again. He stumbled backwards and before he could collect himself. The soldier pushed him again.

"Grimmjow stop it." Grimmjow cocked his head to the side the smile leaving his face, he closed the distance and smashed his lips against the prince and then shoved him one last time. The Prince tumbled onto his bed. Ichigo used his elbows to scoot to the middle of the bed.

"Where are you going." Grimmjow said as he grabbed the man by the ankle and yanked him back towards the edge. The soldier pulled the rope to the Prince's pants and then roughly yanked them from the man's small frame. "Grim, Gri-." The Prince was cutoff when his lover stuck two of his fingers in his mouth.

"Shut up. And suck" The soldier bent down and began licking and nipping at the Prince's jaw line working his way down the man's chest, he took one nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around before he bit down gently on it. Ichigo gasped in pain the cool air hitting the soldier's fingers that were in the Prince's mouth. Grimmjow released the harden nipple and as he shifted to give the other nipple the same treatment he whispered. "I said suck now" the Prince complied he moaned and writhed under his lover who had now reached his free hand between them to rub their erections together. His mind was going hazy he wanted the soldier so badly.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers from the Prince's mouth, he used the side of his knees to spread the Princes legs apart. He placed a finger at the Prince's entrance and without warning pushed inside the tight ring of muscles that immediately squeezed the invading finger.

"Ahh hah Gah Grim." The Prince forgot where he was as he arched his back of the bed. The soldier began moving his finger in out of his lover who writhed in pain/pleasure beneath him. Grimmjow's erection ached with want as he watch the Prince. Ichigo began to moan as his hips rocked against the digit. Grimmjow inserted the second finger and once again Ichigo let out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure, he bit down on his lip to silence himself trembling as he did so. Grimmjow began scissoring his fingers inside his lover not waiting for Ichigo to fully adjust to the added digit. Grimmjow pulled his fingers from the Prince who covered his face as he whimpered. The soldier walked away from him, he imagined him going to find the oil that the Prince kept in his room for nights like this.

Usually him and Grimmjow were on equal footing in the bedroom but today he was completely at the mercy of the blue haired soldier. His body was on fire and he couldn't stop the tremors that were working through him. He felt Grimmjow as the man stood over him at the edge of the bed between his legs he heard the man grunt as he placed the Prince's legs on his shoulder's and his hands on his waist. He felt the head of his love's erection as the soldier placed it near his entrance. With his face still covered he waited for his lover to take him.

"Look at me." Grimmjow whispered, the venom that had been in his voice since he first entered the room was now gone. Ichigo uncovered his eyes and before he focused his vision. The soldier thrusted his hips forward, pushing all of himself into the tight hot heat of his royal lover. Ichigo grabbed onto to the man's forearms digging his nails into the skin as he screamed out in pain. The tears formed at the corner of his eyes. It felt so right to feel so full by his blue haired lover, the pain was nothing the pain meant that they were connected once again, he didn't mind the pain he welcomed it. Grimmjow was his and he was Grimmjow's. After what felt like forever to the Prince and once the pain began to reasonably subside the soldier began thrusting in and out, with all the strength in his body. The Prince screamed his name over and over again as the wave of pleasure raged through his body.

"Mine, Mine, Mine." The soldier chanted as he pounded into his lover over and over again, hitting the Prince's sweet spot without mercy. Ichigo's body tensed as he shot his seed up his chest. The Prince went limp barely clawing at the soldier's arms as the man filled him. Grimmjow pulled his softened member from the Prince. Ichigo scooted up on the bed to rest comfortably as Grimmjow collapsed next to him. He felt the soldier grab him by his jaw turning his head so that brown could stare at blue.

With venom in his voice the soldier spoke "You belong to me, and she'd better know it."


	5. Work in Progress

The loud sound echoed throughout the room ringing in the ears of the beautiful blonde. Her face stung and she wanted to cry, but she didn't because that would've only made things worse. She wasn't allowed to cry not without his permission.

"I saw you stop lying." The man said. He stood over her she was on her knees cowering at his feet. He had hit her so hard across the face that she lost her balance and fell. She was afraid to stand up.

"No my lord. I'm not." She saw him move and she flinched but he was walking away from her. She was safe for now.

"You're a whore." He said that so nonchalant it almost sounded like a joke. "I saw the way you looked at King Isshin." She didn't speak she just shook her head from side to side. Her body was shaking in pure fear. "Come here" The King spoke. Looking down at the floor she moved so that she could stand. "Crawl." Still trembling back on all four she crawled over to her husband who was now sitting on her bed. When she reached him he grabbed her by the top of head by her hair. Yanking her head back he stared down at her with a solemn expression, the pain from being pulled by her hair made the tears that she been holding back fall. He threw her back to the floor . "You're so weak, no Queen of mine should cry so easily I haven't done anything to you to make you cry." He crossed his legs. "I'm ashamed of you. A god stuck with a lower life form as it's wife."

She laid there on the floor taking the verbal abuse with her face covered. This was nothing compare to what it could be. This was easy. She could handle this. "Take your clothes off" he ordered. The woman shifted on the floor. She didn't want this, he was angry and he always hurt her when he was angry.

"Please my King Please I don-" The King stood up and walked over to his Queen.

_Who the fuck did she think she was talking to._

* * *

><p>Szayel was woken up out of his magnificent sleep by a loud pounding on his door. When he opened the door he was startle to see the King's chief advisor Kaname Tosen. The half asleep man bowed immediately.<p>

"Come with me quickly the Queen needs medical attention." Szayel eyes widened and he shuffled back into his room to grab some supplies. 'The Queen hurt. Who would hurt such a beautiful and delicate creature?' he thought. They walked down the corridor towards the Queen's chambers in silence. The young doctor let his mind go wild. What could possibly be wrong with her Majesty, certainly she couldn't have been hurt by someone in or out of the palace. The palace would not be this quiet if she had, maybe it had been some sort of accident. He wanted to ask the advisor but felt that the man would not tell him even if he asked. So he remained quiet and let his mind wander.

They reached the double doors of the Queen's chambers and the servants outside open the door for the doctor to enter. He turned back when he realized the advisor was not following him.

"You are the only one authorized to see the Queen. The King gave strict orders that he didn't want no other man to see his wife." Szayel bowed to the man to show that he understood and then quickly made his way into the suite. It was a beautiful room he noted fit for a Queen. The first room was where she entertained guest (if she was allowed) it had several chaises positioned in the middle. The open balcony with sheer white drapes hanging in front of it blew in the wind. He turned to the left to go to where her sleeping chambers were. He knocked once on the door, when no one answered he open the door just wide enough to peep his head in. The room was dimly lit.

"Your Majesty Sergeant of Flanks Szayel Aporo Granz, I was told you needed my medical assistance may I come in." He waited and still he heard nothing. He pushed opened the door further. His eyes immediately looked for the bed. She was there lying face down and not moving. A single sheet covering her bare body. He couldn't see her face from where he stood her hair was covering it. He ran over to the bed. "Your majesty I'm going to help you." The Queen said nothing as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Your majesty." The pink haired man let out a gasp.

She didn't look like herself and if they hadn't told him that this was her chambers he wouldn't have believed it to be her. Both her eyes were swollen shut, her nose was steadily oozing blood and their were several cuts on her swollen lips. The doctor bent down to look closer at the small cuts to realize they were tiny teeth marks. He placed his ear to her nose, she was still breathing. That was good, he immediately went to work wiping away the blood and placing his special concocted ointments on her cuts. He needed to see if she was hurt anywhere else so he lifted the sheet up and his eyes grew wide. The woman groaned and he lowered the sheet.

"Your Majesty please don't move. I'm here to help you."

"Am I going to die." The woman asked in a soft whisper.

"Not if I can help it my Queen." He responded with a slight smile on his face he wanted to give the woman some comfort.

"Please let me die." Szayel's heart shattered.

* * *

><p>Prince Toshiro found himself walking around the grounds of his father's palace. It was late in the evening and they had just returned from Hueco Mundo. His father had been in mid rant when Toshiro had snuck off. He shook his head at the memory, Ichigo was rubbing off on him. These past couple of days had been anything but peaceful or easy for the young Prince. He knew inside he should be thrilled, his new wife was smart, easy on the eyes and knew her place what any king would want in a wife. But inside him was a never ending battle that raged on. He thought on his wedding night those feelings would subside they would burn away and yet nothing happened if anything that night made it worse, the feelings burned harder singeing his very being.<p>

"Damn Gin" He said out loud. He quickened his pace as the images of Gin in his uniform standing over him smiling at him with that devilishly wicked seductiv- "No" He shook his head harder this time, he had to fight these feelings. He saw what Ichigo and Coyote went through he wasn't going to be them. Secret rendezvouses, jealous wives "Tch jealous lovers." He said out loud.

He stopped when he reached the duck pond that was at the edge of the palace grounds and the beginning of the forest. He stood there in silence with his hands behind his back. He was wearing brown leather pants and and low cut V neck see through cotton shirt. He stood there as he allowed his mind to fight with itself. Visions of his Guard "No not my Guard." He shook his head again lowering it in shame squinting his eyes while grabbing his white hair. There was rustling of leaves and the Prince looked up into the distant bushes just beyond the pond. There was more rustling of the bushes and his first reaction was to reach for his Katana but he realized that he didn't bring it. He swore under his breath. He could run, but Prince's don't run, Prince's aren't cowards they stand their ground. No the real coward was the person creeping in the shadows.

"Don' be frighten my fair Prince." The voice came from just beyond the tree line. Toshiro rolled his eyes he would know that voice from anywhere that annoying sing song voice. His heart fell.

"What are you doing Ichimaru." The Prince's voice was a little more that a whisper.

"Now Toshi why are ya always askin questions ya know da answer ta." He heard the man chuckle. "Come ta see you o course." Toshiro heart betrayed him and his mouth shifted in a slight smile. "Are ya smiling Toshi."

"Shut up." The Prince's face shifted back into his scowl. "Come out here and face me you coward."

"Ah Toshi you wound me so. Always." He heard the man fake whimper before he continued his banter. "Nah I think I'll stay here and watch ya, think o me some more." Toshiro's face grew beet red. How did he know, he dropped his head in shame yet again. "Hmm I was only joking but judging by your reaction just now you were thinking o me."

"No I wasn't." The Prince answered a little to quickly "What are you doing here Gin." He asked again trying to change the subject.

"Uh Toshi not to be more of a smart ass than I already am but ya already asked me that."

"There is no way you could've known I would be out here so what are you doing here Gin."

"Not really ready to tell ya that quite yet."

"ICHIMARU"

"Yes Toshi" The Prince huffed in annoyance he was getting sick of this game.

"Come out of those bushes that's an order."

"Well since ya ain't my Prince I don't feel like I have ta follow those orders."

"Son of-" Toshiro turned around and was about to leave.

"As always you give up so fast." Gin's voice lost it's playful tone he was serious.

"I do not" The Prince stopped dead in his tracks but he didn't turn around.

"You know our relationship won't go anywhere if you keep running from me."

"Relationship." The Prince questioned he turned his torso he had a puzzled look on his face. "We don't have a relationship Ichimaru."

"Would you like to have one." There was no hint of sarcasm in the man's voice and Toshiro only wished he could see the man's face. But the bastard wouldn't come out of the bushes.

"Come out of the bushes Ichimaru." The Prince turned all the way around and headed back to the edge of the pond. He heard the bushes rustle and he immediately felt queasy. Did he really want Gin to come out from his hiding spot. Was he really ready to face what he had been putting off all this time.

"Nah not ready." The voice said.

"Ready for what."

"You're not ready." The puzzled look returned the Prince's face. "Ya know Toshi if ya really really wanted to see me you could just come over here." That mocking voice was back "So I'll just sit here and till ya either leave or tell me ya love me."

The Prince eyebrows furrowed and he swore under his breath and once again he turned to leave.

"What ya so afraid of my Toshi."

"I'm not afraid and I'm not your Toshi" He kept walking.

"Would ya like ta be." The white haired Prince froze there was that serious voice again. Toshiro was not in the mood for these games. He was so confused.

"Your confusing me." He finally admitted out loud.

"Not trying to. My Prince." There was silence, nothing but the crickets in the nighttime and the cool breeze of the night air blowing through the Prince's soft white hair. "You're not confused Toshi, your just being stubborn and once you realize that it'll all be easy."

"Tch easy my life is nothing but easy. I'm a Prince first in line for the thrown."

"Yes I know that. I respect that." The Prince gave a sarcastic chuckle "Okay I respect that most of the time. What else."

"I'm married."

"Yes. A minor hindrance. Nothing I can't kil- handle."

"What" The Prince said in surprise. Gin chuckled from his spot behind the bushes.

" Nothing. Do you love her." He was sincere. The voice.

"You know the answer to that Gin."

"I still like ta hear it. Indulge me Toshi."

"No I don't lover her." The trees rustled. What was that fox faced bastard doing behind those bushes.

"What else." There was silence.

"Nothing." The Prince closed his eyes and thanked the heavens that Gin could not see his face and the shame.

"That's not true, what else Toshi." The Prince said nothing he opened his mouth and closed it. Who the hell was he right now. He heard the rustling of the bushes again. But he didn't dare turn around to see what Gin was doing. So he just stood there trying to find the right words. He was so conflicted he hated this feeling.

"I I guess." He stopped opening his eyes finally. He was a Prince and he wasn't weak and there was nothing he was afraid of nothing. "I love you and I'm trying not to."

"I know." The Prince's eyes grew wide and his breath hitched. He felt the heat from Gin's breath on his neck. When had he left the bushes and how the hell did he get over here that fast. Had he really stood there that long, battling with his feelings. He felt the Guard grab him by the arm, nudging him to turn around. Toshiro face felt like it was on fire he was so embarrassed. In one night he had admitted his attraction to men and told the one person he despised that he loved him. Gin let go of his arm and grabbed the Prince by his chin tilting his head up so that he could look into Gin's face into those beautiful blue eyes and Toshiro couldn't breath. Gin brought his head down and placed a kiss on the Prince's lips. He pulled away still looking down at Toshiro.

"Now what ya say, we go back to those bushes."

Toshiro turned around and punched him in the chest. "NOT HAPPENING"

"Just and idea"


	6. Cherry Part 1

_Ichigo and Grimmjow_

_Prince Ichigo was sitting in his father's room pouting outside the changing room on a soft floral cushioned bench. His bottom lip poked out trembling, he wanted to go hunting with his father and the others but as before it was the same excuse._

_"You're just too little my darling boy." His father would say. "When you are as big, strong and handsome as me then you can go." His father would then flash his heart stopping pearly white smile._

_His father walked out of his chambers and Ichigo immediately jumped to his feet. His chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. He rubbed them with the back of his hands and they fell._

_"Pleeeeasse father I wanna go." He sobbed looking up at the King between the tears._

_"Aaah what are you crying for. " Isshin put his hands on his hips, looking down at the six year old Prince. It was days like this he wished Ichigo had a mother. He could use a mother's love right now, but unfortunately she had died during child birth. He sat down at the cloth bench and patted the seat next to him. Ichigo still rubbing his eyes sat down next to his father. Isshin placed his hand on the boys head running his fingers through the soft orange tresses. "You're going to have fun with the other children." The King was referring to the picnic he held for the children and the wives of his guest. His guest always consisted of the other two Kings as well as the men that held high positions in their courts._

_"No I wanna go wit you father." Ichigo said looking up at his father his lower lip poked out as far as it would go._

_"I said no son and that's that. Now stop crying you're a Prince." Ichigo only cried harder. And as always his father swooped him up into his arms, carrying him with one arm out into the courtyard, where their guests of the day waited. When they reached the outside Isshin took a reluctant Ichigo over to Queen Rangiku, who was sitting with her hands folded in her lap watching the children play and Queen Retsu who was holding her fidgety two year old son in her arms._

_Queen Rangiku greeted Ichigo with a hug and kiss to the cheek. "What's wrong my little Prince." She asked Ichigo, he only shook his head. "Coyote is waiting for you over there with the other children." She pointed in the direction of an open field where the other children were gathered. There were children running around chasing each other, fighting each other, tossing around a leather ball what game they were playing little Ichigo couldn't tell you. He scanned the crowd unable to find his friend. Until he notice a small heap of pale blue fabric among the screaming children lying on the grass. He ran over to the fabric that was turned over on it's side faced away from him and lying on the grass fast asleep it was none other than Coyote. Ichigo stopped inches from the nine year old boy, he twisted his face up and then kicked his friend in his rear end._

_"WAKE UP!" He shouted the brown haired blue gray eyed Prince shot up howling in pain rubbing his back side._

_"What ya do yat fer Ichi" His friend asked a scowl on his face._

_"If I have to suffer through dis so do you Coyo."_

_"Or you can take a nap with me." Coyote shrugged his shoulders. He laid back down on the ground and turned on his side._

_"I said WAKE UP!" Ichigo kicked the boy again, Coyote immediately jumped on him, tackling the smaller boy to the ground. They wrestled around for minutes before a voice broke through._

_"Eww look at the lovers making out." Ichigo pushed Coyote off of him and jumped to his feet brushing the dirt and grass from his emerald green jacket and pants. Looking up he saw the young boy that was taunting him. He had light blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was holding a leather ball under his arm and pointing at the Prince laughing as loud as his lungs could go. He couldn't have been that much older than the young Prince._

_Now Prince Ichigo has never been one to bottle up his emotions true to form that has always been what's gotten him into trouble with his father. His little fists balled up at his side before he lunged at the blue haired kid. Both he and the boy tumbled to the ground. Ichigo's little fist connected with the boy's jaw and even though the spot almost immediately went red Ichigo questioned if he hit the boy hard enough because the blue haired boy howled in laugher._

_"He hits like a girl. Are you sure you're a Prince." Ichigo raised his fist again and punched the boy in the cheek. He only laughed harder. "Here your highness let me show you how its's done." The boy used his weight to switch positions with the Prince so that he was on top. He brought his fist back and landed a blow to the Prince's gut. The Prince choked out his air, and he started laughing. The blue haired boy gave him a quizzical look._

_"Was dat suppose to hurt." The boy on top face grew from puzzled to pure fury. He was going to hit the Prince again before he was grabbed by his collar and yanked up into the air._

_"That's enough Grimmjow." A woman with sea green wavy hair said as she wrestled with a angry Grimmjow._

_"Let me go mother, let me go." He was swinging his arms throwing punches at the air._

_"I don't think that would be wise, he's a Prince, Grimmjow your father won't be happy when he gets back from the hunt to hear that you have been fighting a Prince from the hosting Kingdom." She was still holding the boy by his collar, he folded his arms across his chest his face was red and he was breathing heavy._

_"So, he started it."_

_"I did not."_

_"Did to." They both stuck their tongues out at each other. "This isn't over Strawberry."_

_"Bring it on Blueberry." Ichigo stamped off in the direction of the palace bypassing a worried Rangiku and Retsu and being closely followed by a half asleep Coyote._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Years later…<em>**

_Ichigo was walking through the halls of the Los Noches palace, he had been there all week and although he loved his two best friends he wanted sometime alone. He raised his left hand and ran his index and middle finger along the white walls. He had been in this palace several times throughout his lifetime well actually more than that and yet he still got lost. He was having the damnedest time finding the kitchen. He made a left down another long corridor this one just as bland and boring as the other. 'Is King Sosuke afraid of color' he thought to himself. He continued to walk down the long corridor, until he reached a dead end, 'left or right' he thought. He heard a door close to the right and thought the person could point him in the right direction._

_"Hey, hey you." He called down the empty corridor. The door swung open just as Ichigo stopped right in front of it. His brown eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed red, not from embarrassment but from pure anger. "Grimmjow." The Prince said through clenched teeth his eyes narrowed. When the blue haired soldier face grew into a wide smile._

_"Your spoiled ass highness how may I be of service to you." Since the day in the open field it was evident that the soldier didn't respect Ichigo or his status._

_"Do you want me to have your head cut off for insubordination Grimmjow." The Prince said in a threatening whisper._

_"Tch. You don't have the balls Strawberry." Grimmjow brushed past Ichigo bumping the Prince's shoulder rather harshly._

_"Try me you ignorant ass." Ichigo spat, he was following Grimmjow down the hall._

_"Why order to have my head cut off, you're wearing your Katana do it yourself." Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets and casually strolled down the hall with Ichigo following not to far behind._

_"Don't tempt me Blueberry." Ichigo stopped in mid stride turning to look back to where he had come from, what had he been looking for. His concentration was broken when he heard Grimmjow bark laughter. He hated that laugh. The man walked through double steel doors laughing at the top of his lungs. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stormed in the direction of the soldier. Grimmjow was the only one to get under his skin and he hated that mainly because he didn't understand it. He stormed through the double doors slamming into them with both his hands outstretched he froze just beyond the doors taking in his surroundings. He found the kitchen, that's what he was looking for._

_Forgetting his anger when his stomach growled the Prince immediately ran over to the wooden island and grabbed a piece of bread. Well the one time his anger towards Grimmjow worked out for him. Grimmjow scoffed at the Prince who was busy digging into a fruit a pie. He shook his head as he took a swig from his ale. "Do they not feed you in your Kingdom." Ichigo turned to the soldier glaring at him for a half a second before he went back to his pie. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_"Do you ever shut up." Ichigo said not turning to look back at the soldier._

_"If you don't like it get the Hell out of my Kingdom." Grimmjow was leaning on a wall one leg up and one holding his balance._

_"Oh you would like that wouldn't you, tell ya what I'll leave if you kill yourself."_

_"I would agree to that the only problem is I wouldn't have a way to verify you actually left."_

_"I know that's the beauty of my plan." Ichigo turned his head and flashed Grimmjow a devilish smile and his heart skip._

_"What the fuck." The soldier said in surprise, Ichigo's brow furrowed, Grimmjow kicked off the wall pissed off at himself. He wasn't attracted to that brat no way. Grimmjow walked over to a puzzled Ichigo. Slamming his bottle down on a table nearby. He had to be sure. Not thinking of the ramifications (as always) he grabbed the Prince by the top of his head by his hair and yanked his head back so that he was looking up at Grimmjow while Grimmjow looked down at him. "Smile like that again."_

_"You have one and a half seconds to let go of me, before I cut your hand off Grimmjow." There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice, no playful banter, his tone left no room for argument he was dead serious. And fuck that turned Grimmjow on, he should have let the Prince go and yet he only yanked at his hair again. Ichigo hissed in pain._

_"Smile for me again." Grimmjow flashed his smile for Ichigo, the smile that always got him what he wanted. Ichigo reached over with his left hand and pulled his Katana from his hip, twirling around in his chair, he barely register the pain as Grimmjow continued to hold his hair. Placing the tip of the blade to the man's throat._

_"I said let me go Grimmjow." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Now." Grimmjow lost control of his emotions the spoiled brat didn't look the same anymore. Grimmjow scanned his features as he held tightly to the soft orange hair, his chocolate brown eyes and soft pink lips (he imagined them to be soft), his lean body his soft muscles slightly revealed through the low cut opened red jacket that he wore. Why hadn't he noticed these things before. Ichigo pressed the tip of the blade into Grimmjow's throat drawing blood this time. Grimmjow smiled inwardly he really was serious, without a second thought the soldier smashed their lips together. He let go of the man's hair cupping the hand behind his head and resting his other on the slender man's waist._

_Ichigo in pure shock dropped his weapon and using both of his hands he shoved Grimmjow off him. "What the hell are you doing." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Someone could have walked in and seen us you idiot." Grimmjow's smiled grew wider._

_"That's what you're worried about." He closed the distance between them grabbing the Prince by the collar of his jacket and bringing him closer to his body he kissed him again. Ichigo brought his hands up and tried to push the man away, but he couldn't._

_"Let go." He said trying not so hard to break the kiss. Grimmjow smiled against his lips as the Prince tried to talk once more and he took the opportunity to delve into the man's hot wet cavern. Ichigo wasn't use to this, he was no use when it came to men he had only been with women and he had always been the dominant one. The way Grimmjow was handling him he just couldn't handle it, and if we was truly honest it was turning him on. He felt the man push him backwards until his back side connected with the wooden island. Ichigo reached behind him feeling around until he felt the pie. He gave his devilish smile against the soldier's lips before he grabbed the pie and with one swing he smacked it right into the side of Grimmjow's face and part of his own._

_Grimmjow pulled back from him with the a feral grin on his face he licked his lips before taking a hand and wiping the left side of his face he licked his fingers one by one moaning as he did so. Ichigo stood frozen in his spot just looking at the soldier, he had expected Grimmjow to try and hit him maybe throw something at Ichigo what he didn't expect was the reaction he was getting. When the soldier finish licking his fingers he closed the distance between him and the Prince._

_"Hmm Ichi it looks like you got some on you." He grabbed Ichigo's hair roughly yanking his head to the side tilting his pie pasted chin up. "Let me help you with that." He tugged at the man's soft orange hair making him wince in pain as he used his tongue to lick the fruit pie off his chin. Ichigo felt his knees wobble as Grimmjow's tongue made it's way up to his lips and began tracing his bottom lip. "Open your mouth." He complied, cursing himself internally since when had he ever done anything anybody asked him to do._

_Ichigo was now officially lost in the soldier, who was he, where was he, what was this, when did it appear and how the hell was he supposed to deal with it. Grimmjow relaxed his grip on the Prince's hair as he ran his hands through it. His other hand was relax on the slender waist, he was content with this for now just because his new boy toy was kissing him back. He could live with this for now, he was all control. Until Ichigo moaned into the kiss when Grimmjow ran his tongue on the roof of his mouth he shuddered and grabbed at the soldiers uniform leaning into the muscular torso he wanted more and Grimmjow wasn't giving it fast enough._

_Ichigo lost control and pulled at the man's uniform collar running his hands up his neck and through his hair. He was hungrily devouring his soft lips as he pulled the soldier closer to his body. Grimmjow rolled his eyes to the back of his head, how was he suppose to keep his cool when the Prince kept acting like a hungry horny teenager. 'oh wait he is a teenager' he thought._

_"Fuck this." The soldier announced. He ripped the ruby red jacket from the Prince's small frame taking a second to look at the smooth chiseled chest of the Prince before he saw stars._

_"Hey jackass I have to explain how this got ripped, watch the clothes" Ichigo furiously stated._

_"I like it when you fight." The soldier grinned at the Prince who gave him a puzzled look before his mouth shifted into the devilish grin that started all this shit._

_"Is that right." He closed the distance. "You won't be needing this." With the same ferocity as the soldier he ripped the jacket from the larger man's frame. Pulling it from his arms. Grimmjow grabbed the Prince by the back of his head as Ichigo pushed him backwards towards the wooden table. Grimmjow bumped the table knocking his bottle of ale on the floor. Grimmjow jumped on the table with Ichigo positioning himself between his legs. They smashed their lips together, the soldier reaching down to pull at the drawstring of his black pants. Ichigo stiffened from unease for a second but the feeling melted away as another sensation took over; pleasure. He let out a low groan when he felt the man grab his hard erection pulling it from the restraints of his pain._

_"Ugh Griii-" He managed to choke out._

_"Aren't we sensitive." The soldier said against his lips as he tugged at the harden member in his grip the Prince shivered._

_"Fuuuuck you aaah." The Prince hated his position subconsciously but he couldn't and wouldn't fight the wave of pleasure surging through his body. He was with a man, a man he had loathed up until a few minutes ago and god was this man fucking sexy. He always wondered what it would be like with a man, he learned from an early age that not only was he attracted to women he was wildly attracted to men. Had he always felt this way about Grimmjow? Who the fuck knows and right now who the fuck cares?_

_Ichigo let his hands fall to the soldiers thighs bracing himself digging his fingernails into the clothed flesh as the soldier stroked him off, his hips rocking with the movements of the strong hand. He dropped his head sweat forming on his forehead._

_"Look at me." He heard the soldier command. His mind was in a fog, as he raised his head. Wait who's the Prince? And who should be the one giving orders? 'Fuck it doesn't matter' His mind was battling itself and he wanted it to shut the fuck up so he could enjoy the sweet friction. His jaw clenched as he locked eyes with the blue eyes of Grimmjow. Ichigo leaned forward to kiss the man but he moved back "I just want you to look at me, and if you want to call my name that would be nice too." Grimmjow tugged the Prince's member harshly and his head fell backwards._

_"Fuuuck Meeeee" The Prince yelled._

_"In due time your highness in due time." Grimmjow stated nonchalantly but his sarcasm fell on mute ears as Ichigo began to rise closer to his peak. His hips rocking erratically the soldier slowed his pace as he lightly stroked his new orange haired possession. He was enjoying teasing the Prince. As Ichigo's head snapped back the soldier smiled when he whimpered and his eyes locked with his own._

_"Pleeease Grimm." Ichigo put a hand on top of the hand that was slowly stroking him. Grimmjow squeezed his harden erection using his other hand to knock the Prince's away._

_"Tell me something Ichi"_

_"Anything"_

_"Do you want me"_

_"Yes"_

_"Do you want us"_

_"Yes"_

_"You're not just saying that are you" The Prince didn't reply he just shook his head. Grimmjow was driving him mad and he wanted him so badly was it lust or was it love at this moment he could fucking care less. He squeezed his eyes shut as Grimmjow began pumping faster and faster, it didn't take much before the Prince felt his stomach tighten he stiffened in the man's lap before collapsing on the soldier's shoulder his knees finally gave way. "Your totally hopeless Ichi."_

_Where he got the strength he didn't know "That's it." The Prince announced standing to his full height still between Grimmjow's legs he pushed the soldier back on the table._

_"Do you know what your doing." It was obvious since all this shit began that Ichigo had never been with a man and being the dick that he always was Grimmjow wanted to point that fact out._

_"Shut up, Blueberry." The Prince rolled his eyes pulling at the drawstring to the soldier's pants, Grimmjow folded his hands behind his head. This was going to be interesting. The soldier lifted his ass off the table when he felt Ichigo tug at his waist band, he pulled the soldiers uniform pants off discarding them somewhere near the table on the floor. His eyes were trailing the lines of Grimmjow's perfectly sculpted body as he laid there with hands behind his head and the biggest grin on his face he knew he looked good._

_He licked his lips as he stepped back between the soldier's legs grabbing the twitching erection in his hand. It felt different to be holding another man but as he looked down at his new lover all hesitation disappeared. He gave the man a single stroke before lowering his head blowing on the head of the hardened member. He felt Grimmjow jerk on the table but he didn't say anything, Ichigo smiled as he licked the pre cum from the head and heard the man take in a sharp breath but he didn't speak._

_Ichigo took the head into his hot wet mouth sucking on it before releasing it to run his tongue down the pulsating vein. He felt Grimmjow's hand in his hair. 'So his hands aren't relax behind his head' Ichigo thought. He felt the man tug at his hair as Ichigo worked his way back up tracing the vein back towards the head slowly. Once he reached his destination without hesitation he took all what he could of the soldier in his mouth. He began bobbing his heading up down a trail of spit running down the shaft lubricating the soldier and creating a friction that the soldier was having a hard time ignoring. Now both his hands were in the Prince's hair guiding his head down till the head of his erection touched the back of the Prince's throat, then back up. He heard Ichigo gag and he relaxed his grip on his head not wanting to freak the man out. The soldier was letting out low groans as he reached his peak. His muscles tightened as his vision began to blur and his low groan turned into full on growls as ripples of pleasure surged through his body. Each ripple hitting him over and over until at the height of his pleasure peak it stopped. He opened his eyes and looked down at the orange haired Prince who was staring up at him with his chocolate brown eyes and that damned devilish grin on his face._

_"Bastard" The soldier spat. Ichigo had his erection firmly in his hands._

_"Tell me something Grimm"_

_"You gotta be fucking kidding me." The soldier spat. The Prince dipped his head and swirled his tongue around the weeping member._

_"Do you want me." He said in a whisper blowing on the soldier's erection._

_"FUUUCK YES." The soldier yelled in frustration._

_"Do you want us." The Prince said putting the tip of his tongue in the slit of his lover's member._

_"I'm gonna fucking AAAGH SHIT YES." The soldier yelled as the Prince took him into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down._

_"Your not just saying that are you." The Prince tried to say while he sucked on his lover, the vibrations sending a shock of pleasure through the soldier who had officially lost his shit on the table as he coated the back of his virgin lover's throat and Ichigo expertly swallowed all of it._

_Ichigo climbed onto the table straddling Grimmjow's waist he bent down kissing the man on his lips. The soldier grabbed the back of his head pressing them closer together. Ichigo nipped at the soldier's bottom lip, while the man used his free hand to grab the Prince's ass grinding his erection against him, his member responded to the friction and he smirked against the Prince's lips._

_The Prince released the soldier's lips and began nipping at the man's ear twirling his tongue around the lobe while grinding his hips into the naked soldier's. The Prince whispered in his lover's ear. "I want you Grimm, I'm giving in to you."_


	7. Weighted

**Here it is another wonderful chapter at least I like to think it is wonderful but then again I'm a tad bit bias. This is more Grimm/Ichi so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the eve of Ichigo's hang- wedding, currently the Prince and his two best friends were in his chambers. They refused to let the drama that was going on between their fathers come between them. Ichigo was telling them about how goat face was running around the palace like a chicken with his head cutoff trying to deal with Sosuke and the wedding.<p>

"So I guess I should tell you guys something." Toshiro spoke after the laughter died down. Ichigo who was lying on the floor with his ankles crossed and hands folded on his chest looked up at Toshiro upside down. Coyote who was lounging on a chaise opened one eye. Toshiro was standing in the middle of the room and bowed his head in embarrassment. "I don't know how to say this. "I" He twisted his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed. "I-I and Gin we we." Coyote couldn't hold it in any longer, he started laughing. Ichigo covered his eyes with his arm snickering as he tried to contain his laughter. Toshiro looked confused, had he said something funny. "What's so funny, I'm trying to tell you something serious." The Prince said in frustration. His friends always picked on him and usually he took it in stride, but now was not the time for jokes.

"We're sorry Toshiro." Ichigo said in between his uncontrollable fit of laughter. He turned over on his stomach and started laughing harder. "It's just that you're so uncomfortable trying to tell us something we already know, like it's some sort of big secret."

"What" Toshiro questioned trying to figure out how they knew.

Coyote rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Your attraction to Gin has been obvious since day one, not to mention he isn't the one to keep secrets. He told Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow told me, I told Chad" Ichigo added.

"And Chad told me." Coyote finished.

"Great does anybody else know." Both Ichigo and Coyote looked up at the ceiling thinking long and hard about the question. "Guys this is serious." Toshiro spat making the other two break out in laughter again. "This isn't funny."

"Toshiro you're taking this way too seriously." Ichigo said jumping to his feet and walking over to his friend patting him on the shoulder. "After the death of your older brother Jushiro as sad as it was, your dad's options for his successor went from two to one. Why do you think Coyote and I are so nonchalant. What's the worst our fathers could do."

"Cut our lover's head off." Toshiro responded.

"Yeah there is that. And Grimmjow has such pretty head too." Ichigo tilted his head and bit down on his lower lip.

"Look what we're trying to say." Coyote jumped in as Ichigo retreated into his thoughts. "is that in the end the benefits out weigh the risk. Gin knows what he's gotten himself into." There was a pause from Coyote. "Soooo when are you gonna fuck him." Toshiro looked shocked at first before he face broke into a huge grin.

"How do you know I haven't already." The Prince beamed. Both Ichigo and Coyote rolled their eyes and spoke at the same time.

"Gin has a big mouth."

"Obviously not." Ichigo and Coyote's jaw hit the floor. For the first time that night they were speechless, they shared a glance before turning back to the white haired Prince.

"Noo" The men said in disbelief. Toshiro tilted his head and pursed his lips shrugging his shoulders finally something his friends didn't know.

* * *

><p><em>The very next morning…..<em>

"Ichi, Ichi" The voice was faint in the background growing louder and louder bringing Ichigo out of his deep thoughts. With his back to the voice, he turned so that he could look at the man who had just wrapped his arms around him.

"Hmm." Grimmjow pecked him on the lips.

"Where were you just now." He asked nuzzling his head in Ichigo's hair.

"Nowhere I was just thinking."

"About me I hope." Grimmjow asked breathing in the smell of his hair the delicious citrus.

"Narcissistic much." Ichigo rolled his eyes as Grimmjow let out a low chuckle. "Actually I was thinking of us and how we began."

"The broom closet good times." The soldier smiled he was thinking happy thoughts.

"You ass." Ichigo turned over and scowled at his lover. "That was not our first time." He was hurt that the soldier didn't remember something that was so important to their relationship. He waited for Grimmjow to respond when he didn't he jumped out of the bed, grabbing a throw to wrap around his bare waist. As he walked over to his balcony he heard the soldier annoyingly grunt before he spoke.

"It was the first time we said I love you. I thought that's what you meant." Ichigo stiffened but he didn't turn around he just kept looking out at the beautiful scenery before him. He felt Grimmjow's hands on his shoulder's before the man kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry Ichi, I'm not trying to piss you off and least of all not today. Of course I remember fucking your brains out on the kitchen table, then back in my sleeping quarters then once in your carriage before you left. But up until the broom closet, up until we both admitted to how we both felt, honestly we were both just fucking buddies."

"Wow romantic Grimm." The soldier let out a light chuckle.

"Sorry Babe that's just how it was."

"We tried to go out together."

"When." Grimmjow gave his orange haired lover a disbelieving look.

"There was that time, when we snuck away from my father's hunt. To go to that play."

"Yes and we ended up fucking in your private booth."

"Yeah we did it's the thought that counts." Grimmjow let out a hearty chuckle.

"So long as you were happy and still are Ichi that's all that matters to me."

"I am Grimm. But I still have to marry her today."

"Now see I wasn't going to go there with you today. Damn it Ichi" Grimmjow let go of Ichigo running a hand through his soft blue hair as he made his way back to the bed. Ichigo turned around and watched Grimmjow pick up his uniform pants he was still naked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't keep living in this bubble. I need to know you aren't going to do nothing crazy today." The soldier began sliding on his white uniform pants he didn't reply. "Grimmjow."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME." He yelled at the top of his lungs then lowering his voice. "Look I'm handling this the best I know how, shit I'm not a fucking saint you knew that we were first started fucking." He paused and sighed " Besides I'm not going to be there."

"You have to be. Your a Sergeant of-"

"I KNOW MY PLACE." He yelled, lowering his voice. "I don't need you to remind me." Grimmjow picked his jacket up off the floor and gave Ichigo a cold hard stare. "I know my place."

"That's not what I meant."

"Isn't it though. Isn't that what all this is about. She's going to be your wife and I'm just the soldier you fuck on the side right." The soldier walked back over to the balcony.

"No it's not. You're being dramatic." Grimmjow scoffed "Stay we can talk about this, until you feel better." Grimmjow turned back to the Prince and gave him a 'are you fucking serious look' "Or until you don't want to kill my fiance, which ever one comes first Grimm."

"Look I need to go the sun will be up soon, and staying is only going to piss me off further." Ichigo closed the distance between them and as they shared an extremely rare tender kiss, Grimmjow secretly felt like he was losing a part of himself. He was jealous of that bitch and he had never laid eyes on her. She was gorgeous, she was smart, she was of noble birth and she would have Ichi. True he had the orange haired Prince but no one knew and they never will. He released Ichigo's lips. "No matter how pissed off I'm gonna get and no matter what I say you need to know I love you and I'll always will. This is going to kill me, seeing you with her especially when I know you're attracted to her." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest. But Grimmjow captured his bottom lip between his nipping at it then his upper before he released them effectively silencing his lover. "Please don't deny it. It only hurts me when you do. You have made me so pathetic Ichigo and no matter what you do to me. I'm still going to be a sucker and stay by you. I'm telling you this because like you said to me so long ago. "I love you Ichigo and I'm giving into you." And without another word the soldier pecked the lips of the stunned Prince before he silently exited the way he always came over the Prince's balcony.

* * *

><p>As his personal servants prepared him for his wedding. He heard his father in the distant background as always he nodded as his father yammered on and on about, well Ichigo really couldn't tell you. His mind was on other things partially the last conversation he had had with Grimmjow. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memory of his lover's face kept replaying in his head, he was hurting Grimmjow he knew it and the responsible thing would be to let him go but he was so selfish and fuck him he wanted his cake and damn it he was going to eat it too. 'shit that sounds so bad' he argued with his mind. He started to chuckle grabbing his forehead with one hand shaking his head he was losing his mind.<p>

"How is that funny son." His father asked, Ichigo had forgotten that he was there lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry Dad, I was just thinking about something." He answered truthfully.

"More important than discussing your wedding night and the beautiful grandson you're going to make who will carry on the Kurosaki line of strength courage and handsomeness."

"Ohh kaay" Ichigo looked up at the ceiling and prayed that he didn't agree to anything outrageous again.

" I'm going to go make the necessary preparations for tonight. Oh my darling boy you have made your father happy once again." His father stood up clapping his hands together that ridiculous grin on his face yet again. And as he made his way to the exit, Ichigo slapped his forehead fearing the answer to the question he had to ask.

"Wait Dad. What are you talking about." He cursed himself, he really should start listening when his father talked.

"I asked if you would be interested in going to the family cottage for your wedding night and you nodded." Isshin raised his arms before dropping them back to his side shaking his head as he left his son.

Ichigo stood in silence as he servants finished preparing him, he was wearing a white embroidered jacket with white satin pants and his royal chain. As they left him alone with his thoughts he walked over to his balcony leaning on the frame it was a warm sunny beautiful day for a wedding even if was arranged. "The cottage" He said out loud. "The last time I was there, was because of Grimm."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not so many years ago….<em>**

_Prince Ichigo was walking through the halls of Los Noches lost as usual no matter how many times he walked these corridors he always got lost he preferred to blame it on the dullness of the walls and the halls. He had told his dad he wanted to come here to visit his best friend that was a total lie not that he didn't like Coyote but it had been forever since he had seen Grimmjow and quite frankly he was horny as hell. He had planned on surprising his blue haired lover, that's if he could find his damn room._

_"Shits ridiculous they need signs that tell you where you're going like 'your lovers room is this way dip shit'" The Prince was getting flustered and slightly pissed off that he was lost. He was about to give up his hunt until he heard a man giggle. "What the fuck." He said out loud thinking 'what man giggles and like that no less.' He had to know so he followed the sound to a door that was open just a crack. He peaked in catching a glimpse of a young man straddling the lap of someone sitting in a chair. He assumed the person was another man because of the hands that was holding the smaller man by his waist. The strong hands were caressing the man's back as the younger man moaned and threw his head back. Ichigo imagined that the other man was sucking his nipples by the sounds that were coming from the room. This room looked vaguely familiar to Ichigo it was definitely the room of a soldier had he been here before. He shook the thought from his mind._

_The giggling man had short shiny black hair, he was wearing white soldier uniform pants but no jacket the he began grinding his hips into the other's. Ichigo wasn't a pervert at least he tried not to be so as he turned to leave the two lovers to their privacy he grabbed the handle to close the door and he froze on the spot, when he heard someone growl. His eyes flew open he knew that growl from anywhere. Not waiting to verify he swung open the door, the door hitting the wall shaking on it's hinges._

_"GRIMMJOW." He had his hands at his sides balled up in fists he wanted to lunge at the soldier like the day he first met him but for some reason he was frozen to the spot._

_The soldier in question shifted the younger man from his lap. "Ichi I didn't know you were coming, you should have told me."_

_"You gotta be fucking kidding me, is that all you have to say to me." The Prince was trying to maintain his composure Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and that only serve to piss Ichigo off further. "Say something before I-"_

_"What do you want me to say. You should have told someone you were coming so I would have known." The soldier turned to the young man. "Luppi give us a minute." Luppi rolled his eyes and walked over to Grimmjow's bed and plopped down._

_"Nope I was here first he can come back later." He folded his hands behind his head._

_"Is this a fucking joke." Ichigo took a step towards Luppi and Grimmjow put his hand up."_

_"Hold up Ichi." Turning back to Luppi "Seriously don't make me throw your ass out. I said give me a minute." Grimmjow walked over to Luppi yanking him by his legs trying to pull him off his bed. The man sat up and wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck smashing their lips together. Ichigo took a step forward he wanted to hurt someone, Grimmjow no Luppi, neither was worth his time and effort so he turned and headed for the door as he left he said to himself._

_"No I'll leave, I was lost I had been looking for my lover instead I stumbled onto a man whore and his latest conquest." He needed to be far from that room, far from that man far from the rising pain in his chest. Had he misread all the signs okay so maybe they had never said that they weren't supposed to see anyone else but he thought that it was implied. He'd made it halfway down the hallway before a firm hand grabbed him by the shoulder._

_"Ichi wait." Grimmjow sounded concerned a hint of confusion in his voice. Ichigo shrugged his hand off his shoulder._

_"Don't touch me and don't call me Ichi." He picked up his pace but Grimmjow kept up._

_"Ah come on don't tell me your jealous, you got to be kidding me." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the blue haired soldier._

_"You don't get to make fun of me right now, and not fear for your life. Leave me alone Grimmjow or I swear to you I will have your head." He placed a hand on his katana giving the soldier a threatening glare before he turned and started walking. Where he was going he couldn't tell you, he was lost in this palace lost in his emotions maybe if he wandered long enough he would find his way._

_"So that's it then." Grimmjow stopped and threw his hands up he was so confused what had he done wrong. There was noway the Prince believed that they were more than friends._

_"Yeah that's it." Ichigo said nonchalantly as he turned a corner and faded from Grimmjow's line of sight._

_"Your so weak a scared little Prince, when you don't like something you just run away. See if I care." But he did care, he waited a few minutes before shoving his hands in his pockets to turn around and head back to his room. He lowered his head cursing himself for being such a fucking idiot._

_He had only taken a few steps before he felt someone grab him by the back of his neck and slam him up against the wall. "Ichi have you lost your fucki-"_

_The Prince punched him in the side of the face. "I told you not to fucking call me that." He cocked a hand back his eyes glistening from the tears he held back. Grimmjow raised his arms to protect his face so Ichigo punched him in the gut. " You don't fucking get to call me that, don't call me that." He chanted as he landed blow by blow his tears now spilling from his eyes he felt so weak and exposed and he hated it. Grimmjow grunted with each blow but he didn't stop the Prince he felt deep down inside he deserved this and so much more. As the Prince's punches grew weaker the soldier lowered his arms and wrapped them around his lover who buried his face in the man's chest sobbing and cursing himself under his breath. After minutes passed or maybe seconds Grimmjow finally spoke._

_"I'm sorry Babe I'm a fucking idiot. I honestly thought you only wanted me for sex."_

_"You thought wrong." Grimmjow stiffened. Did he really mean that?_

_"It's just that we never do anything besides fuck when we're together, and you never give me so much as a glance when we're out in public. So what the hell else was I supposed to think." He felt the soldier shrug._

_"I I it's my dad and the other kings I I."_

_"It's good Ichigo." The Prince raised his head at his first name. "I get it you don't want them to know you like men."_

_"No no." He shook his head "It's not that my dad wouldn't approve it's just that I'm first in line and-." Grimmjow cut him off with a kiss._

_"I get it I do you don't have to explain." Ichigo was about to protest when they heard people running in their direction._

_"The noise came from over here it sounded like people arguing." It was a man's voice and he was talking to the other's. Ichigo tried to break from Grimmjow's grasp but the man only grabbed the Prince and pulled him towards a nearby door._

_"In here." The soldier said as he opened the door dragging Ichigo inside. It was a small room filled with cleaning supplies, the soldier reached over and shut the door as the darkness fell over the lover's, the crack from the bottom of the door barely shining enough light. They listened for the soldier's to pass and when Ichigo reached over to open the door his soldier grabbed him by both arms pulling him towards him, he lowered his head so that his mouth was by Ichigo's left ear._

_"I need you to know that nothing happen between me and Luppi. I swear."_

_"Tch is that suppose to make me feel better especially when I know there were others."_

_"He was the only one." Ichigo pushed his hands in Grimmjow's chest so that he could look up at the man to see if he was joking but his eyes had only barely adjusted to the darkness he couldn't see his lover._

_"Don't play with me Grimm. You said you thought."_

_"I know what I said Ichigo. I guess I got tired of feeling like a hopeless fool for someone that didn't return my feelings. So I got loss or at least I wanted to, Luppi was convenient and available."_

_"So you were trying to get back at me." Ichigo asked "Because that's what it sounds like to me."_

_"No babe it's not like that."_

_"Then what is it like because I'm so fucking lost here. Look I get it you're not happy with one person." Ichigo really needed to see his face, this was not the same man he has known for almost half his life._

_"I mean who are we fooling here." Ichigo scoffed and tried to leave but Grimmjow held him tight to his body. "Don't go please Ichi, I said I was sorry."_

_"I heard you so go back to convenient and available. I'm so sorry I couldn't be around for your fucking convenience, but hey Grimmjow it's been a good fucking ride and you were a great fuck." Ichigo pushed at Grimmjow's chest trying to free himself from the man's hold but Grimmjow just held him around the neck bringing him close burying his face in Ichigo's hair his body began trembling._

_"You're a fucking asshole you know that Ichi." Grimmjow said, his voice broken as he held back his emotions._

_"Me you're the one that was caught with another man. Let me go Grimm."_

_"I Felt like I was alone, With both of my parents dead you're all I have and that just fucking pathetic to say the least."_

_"Please let me go Grimm. I think we need a break from each other. I'm trying to hold onto to something that's not mine and you want to be-"_

_"I love you Ichigo." The soldier whispered he let go of the Prince who continued talking not registering what his lover had just said._

_" free I can't expect you to wait in the wings while I live my life in the public." Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand he let out a frustrated sigh "It's not fair to you, I've been so selfish. I love you Grimm so much and I just can't let you go. Wait what did you just say." The soldier's words finally caught up with the Prince's reeling brain._

_"No what did you just say." The soldier asked. Silence took over in the darkened room as both men eyes finally adjusted to the light. They stood there, blue eyes staring into brown, until they both spoke at the same time._

_"I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well still to come ChadStark, Gin/Toshi and bad bad bad King Isshin. Oh and King Sosuke we can't forget egotistical maniac (sigh) isn't he just adorable. Till next time Toodles- Hydekll**


	8. Broken Vows

**Here it is another chapter for your reading pleasure. I'm not sure how you guys feel about this story (only two people review) so thank faithnfantasy for her awesome reviews and constructive criticism(death threats ) about the direction of the story (don't kill Ichi or Grimm or your life will be in danger etc.) honestly it gives me a lot cool ideas (not so much more like nightmares she knows where I live). I can't wait to start ganking people whoo hoo Hyde has been itching to come out and play with people lives I'm not a romance person what so ever so enjoy the sappy shit for now people. Muh Hahaha- Hydekll**

* * *

><p>"Ffff fuck so tight." The Prince thrusted his hips forward lost in the tight heat of the soldier unaware and not caring of his surroundings. Things at home were not getting better his father had officially lost his mind. Although one can argue that that had happened years ago it was just that now it was more public than Coyote would've have liked it to be. His mother who had a little <em>accident<em> according to his father, was more withdrawn and depressed than ever, she had asked her son more liked begged him to end her life when he had caught her with a katana to her own throat unable to make the fatal wound herself. Not in a million years could he do such a thing even if it would be showing her mercy as she eloquently put it. His wife was nagging him about their special news she wanted to tell everyone and yet he told her to bite her damn tongue and he'd make the announcement when he was damn well ready. And why the Hell hadn't he made the official proclamation.

_"Coyote I'm beginning to think that you're ashamed, why else haven't you shouted this to the world."_ She would say.

The truth of the matter was he hadn't found the right time to tell his lover, he felt that Chad deserved to know from him and not from someone else. He loved this man and yes he deserved better. He had planned on telling him that day in the forest but the shit with his father coupled with the fact that he hadn't seen Chad in days well we all know how that conversation turned out don't we.

He had made the firm decision to tell him today before the ceremony, maybe after but he was going to tell him. As soon as he was able to sneak away from his psycho father and his guards (he had to thank Gin later) he found Chad outside Ichigo's chambers the dutiful soldier as always, and after Ichigo ordered him to abandon his post they were able to sneak away to the rose garden. He thought this was a safe neutral place it was broad daylight and although all the guest and staff were all on the opposite side of the palace grounds he felt that he wouldn't be tempted to try anything with the soldier. Well that plan went to shit the second Chad moaned into their hello kiss. So here they were in the rose garden hidden between the red roses and the purple, Chad on his back with Coyote on top of him pounding the shit out of his extra sensitive sweet spot. Both men so close to the edge.

Coyote bit down on the nape of Chad's neck drawing blood and leaving a mark on his soldier, the man growled in pain/pleasure lost in the sensation. Coyote wished everyday could be like this hanging out with his friends, a quick nap, alone time with Chad, a longer nap, some more alone time with Chad followed by a nice long good night sleep and then wake up and repeat the day.

He felt Chad dig his nails in his back as his back arched up from the ground he knew the man was getting closer as his walls tightened around his erection he pounded into his lover with all the strength in his body. They both trembled all over as wave after wave crashed down over them. This would end soon and no matter how much self control Coyote had practiced over the years he wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm any longer. Chad grabbed his own member and began pumping himself closer to his peak as he writhed under the Prince.

"Ssshit" The Prince managed to choke out lifting his torso up so that he hovered over his lover, Chad called out his name before his own seed coated his hand dripping down and shooting up his chest just barely missing his opened royal blue uniform jacket. Chad's body grew limp all his strength gone from him as the Prince continued to pound him ferociously into the soft earth.

Coyote looked down at Chad who was looking up at him moaning he had his hands buried in the grass pulling at it feebly he had no energy. The Prince started crying tears falling in steady streams from his eyes he had no idea why he was crying, why was he so upset. Chad noticed immediately and reached a hand up to wipe at the tears but when Coyote hit his spot once more he grabbed at the man's neck, his member hardening once more. The Prince lowered his body to bury his face in the soldier's neck sobbing as his once rhythmic thrust became more and more erratic.

Chad held the man running his hand through his brown hair he had never seen the Prince behave this way he was always so strong so stoic. He closed his eyes listening to his lover sob he only lasted a few more thrusts before he let go filling his lover. They both laid there in the sun between the red and purple it was silence. He knew his lover was going to ask him why he had been crying and to be honest he had no idea why.

"Coyote." The voice was a whisper but the shock and horror it portrayed could not be denied. He thought he would hear his name soon but the wrong person had said it. He lifted himself up looking down at the shock and embarrassed face of his lover the man's beautiful soft brown cheeks were flushed red. Chad didn't speak he knew better.

"What is it Cirruchi." Coyote answered there was no denying it, didn't matter if she had walked in five minutes ago or just now she had just caught her husband in a compromising position.

"Coyote." She said his name again he rolled his eyes. Pulling his softened member from his lover, who had collected his composure the soldier reached over and wiped the remaining tears from the Prince's face drying it before both men stood up fixing their clothes. With his back to his wife. he just stood there watching the two men the Prince finally spoke.

"If you don't want anything Cirruchi then I'll meet you up at the palace."

"I I just caught you with with you were just just and I." Coyote's head fell back and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"God woman just spit it out." He ran a hand over his face before turning to face the woman who's eyes widened as if she expected to see another man's face when the Prince turned around. He shrugged his shoulder. "You caught me fucking my lover, I would say that I'm sorry you had to see that but the truth is I'm not."

"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT." Her body shook from the erupting anger pursing her veins.

"Oh yes because we are both soooo happy." He said sarcastically. "You hate me and lord knows I hate you."

"We are married."

"And."

"And and we're having a baby." The Prince heard the soldier gasp behind him and he closed his eyes when he realized that he still hadn't told him. He turned to look at the man who was looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Chad I didn't want you to find out like this." The man only nodded his head in understanding. The soldier felt terrible inside not from jealousy but from guilt he knew he was the reason the Prince hated his wife the reason why their marriage had been doomed from the beginning. Chad grew up in a house where his parents fought all the time because they had hated each other so much he knew what that was like and he swore he would never do that to a child and now he was doing it to the Coyote's he hated himself. "Chad look at me." He heard the Prince say, he just shook his head. He felt the Prince's fingers underneath his chin trying to raise his head but he was stronger than the Prince and at the moment he couldn't look at him.

"I'm still here." Cirruchi spoke.

"And." The Prince didn't bother to look at the woman she was not his main concern at the moment.

"What would your father have to say about this." Coyote's eyes grew wide as Chad's head snapped up they shared a look before they turned to look at Cirruchi who was smiling when she saw the lovers reaction she began laughing hysterically.

"If you say a word to my father."

"You'll what."

"Do you think the people of Hueco Mundo will miss you Cirruchi." The woman that had been smirking gasped in horror. "They already hate you and it's not like my father has another successor I will be King someday Cirruchi and when that day comes I'll-."

"Coyote no." Chad spoke, the Prince turned to his lover and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Chad spoke again. "Not for me, I won't let you." The soldier turned to look at the Princess who turned her head away and stuck her nose up at the sky. "I'll leave him alone." Her head snapped back.

"What." Both the Prince and Princess spoke in unison.

"That's not what I want Chad." Coyote grabbed Chad by his waist and brought the man closer to his body touching forehead's with him. Chad kept his eyes low in fear that he would lose his strength and courage if he dared looked at his favorite colored eyes blue-gray.

"I'm the reason you're in pain and I feel it, you're so torn and with everything that's going on between our Kingdoms it won't end well if we continue. I just know it."

"You're the best part of my day I can't lose you, I'll lose the last shred of sanity, my last bit of hope. You're all the happiness I have left."

"I'm sorry Coyote." The soldier pushed away from the Prince reluctantly who stood frozen in his spot the soldier turned from him sticking his hands in his pockets. "This is good-bye."

"Chad wai-"

"I love you." With that he was gone.

* * *

><p>King Isshin was humming to himself he was on the way to the baths to freshen up for the ceremony his servants and guards following closely behind. This was going to be a good day he knew it, his face cracked into the biggest smile he could manage. His only son was getting married and his legacy would live on someday. His smile faded. But first he would have to deal with King Sosuke. His face cracked back into the smile. But he wasn't going to let that get him down. "My darling boy boy is getting mare mare married." He started singing horribly off tune. Female maids bowed and giggled at the goofy King as he passed by.<p>

"Your majesty." They acknowledged and when he turned and nodded he gave them his heart stopping smile and the women all but swooned at his feet. 'I still got it' he said to himself. 'Now I just have to teach it to my son.'

He reached the entrance of the baths and he turned back to his escorts. "Don't come in here unless I specifically ask you to. Do you understand." The men nodded in understanding before replying in unison.

"Yes your majesty." With that the King walked into the baths stretching as he crossed the threshold his back cracking as he raised his hands over his head. He let out a long sigh.

"Whoo that felt good." He announced to no one. He walked over to the circular fixture in the floor. It was large enough to fit twenty people comfortably indeed it was fit for a King 'good thing I am one.' The King shed his golden silk robe stepping into the warm water filled with only the best salts and essential oils to relax the highly stressed King. He sat down near an edge with his back to the entrance stretching his arms out on the rim leaning his head back. Closing his eyes, he was a happy and satisfied King nothing could make this day more perfect than it already was.

"I saw you come in here my King, care if I join you." Her soft elegant voice chimed in his ears sending a rush of new found happiness through him.

"I stand corrected." He said.

"I'm sorry my lord" she had no idea what he meant. The King sat up turning to the door to look at the woman dressed in her royal blue sweet heart neckline floor length gown. Her eyes softened at the sight of the King she smiled sweetly at him.

"I would love for you to join me Retsu. Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

><p>Queen Rangiku was at her husbands side two steps behind him with her head bowed. Her bruises on her face covered by layers upon layers of make up. She wore a off the shoulder dress with an empire waist line the top part of the dress was black and the bottom was white the waist line encrusted with red crystals. Her blonde hair was tied back her bangs falling just above her eye line her soft curls falling off her right shoulder.<p>

Her and her son had been the only one's invited to todays affair but Sosuke took it upon himself to come anyway. No one and I mean no one shuts King Sosuke out of anything, and there was no way in Hell he was going to allow his wife to be outside the boundaries of Los Noches without him. He had a sneaky suspicion that there was something going on between her and King Isshin and even if he had to dangle his wife in front of the man he was going to find out one way or another.

Besides there was that issue of how he was going to acquire both Seretei and Karakura he preferred the peaceful route, I mean honestly who wants to rule lands that are inhabitable. After all he was a reasonable man.

"What are you doing here Sosuke." A gruff voice came from behind him breaking him from his thoughts. He smiled before he and his entourage stopped and turned in the direction of the angry voice. It was King Genryusai and he was surrounded by his own entourage, his wife however Sosuke noted was missing.

"Why. I'm here for the celebration of course same as you." Sosuke had cheer in his voice something he had strained to put there.

"You are not welcomed here. Your wife and son are of course but YOU are not." Yamamoto eyes squinted closed as he rested both his hands on his wooden cane in front of him. His long white beard shook from the anger radiating from his old but not so frail body.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was Isshin's palace. Soon to be mine, but for now his." He folded his hands in front on him. "You can't tell me to leave, now Isshin on the hand I would consider his request I still may not honor it but I would give it thought."

"You arrogant child, Your father-"

"Is dead yes I know unfortunately for me and Hueco Mundo we had to put up with his foolishness, peace this treaty that."

"He was a good man and he would be disappoi-"

"Yes Yes." Sosuke waved him off and turned on his heels his wife and entourage following closely behind him.

King Genryusai wasn't happy and he wanted the man gone from the Palace so he went in search of his long time friend. The King turned to his Commander of the Guard the head of his security a tall extremely muscular man with long black hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. He had green eyes with hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face. His name was Kenpachi Zaraki and he was chosen for his position because of his insatiable bloodlust that made him invaluable to the King of Seretei.

"Kenpachi I want to talk to Isshin dismiss your other men and come with me." The Guard bowed his head.

"Yes your majesty." The other men bowed and acknowledged their King before they backed away. Both the King and his loyal guard made their way down to the King of Karakura's royal chambers. Genryusai felt this would be a good place to start looking for Isshin. The man had always had the personality that you would automatically know when he was in a room and since he hadn't heard the booming voice of his friend he knew he had to be locked away somewhere.

They walked in silence down the corridors of the palace the crowd thinning as they walked closer to the King's chambers. As they neared their destination King Genryusai noticed Isshin's Commander of the Guard a man whose size and muscular physique rivaled that of Kenpachi he was lightly tan-skinned, he had black hair with a handle bar like mustache. His name was Tessai Tsukabishi His eyes widened when he caught glimpse of Genryusai walking his way. He immediately walked towards the King and bowed.

"Your majesty may I ask what you are doing in this part of the Palace." The man asked his head still bowed.

"I'm looking for Isshin." The old man stated plainly wasn't that obvious why else would he wander this way.

"His majesty the King is indisposed at the moment."

"Well tell him to get disposed I need to speak with him it's Sos-" Genryusai stopped in mid sentence when he heard a woman scream Isshin's name a woman that sounded an awful lot like his wife, his pure sweet innocent wife. His face grew pale white and Tessai who had been bowed before him snapped up to his full height. Pretending that his old ears were playing tricks on him Genryusai opened his eyes and stared squarely at the Guard. "I hadn't realized Isshin was entertaining, tell him I want to see him immediately." The old man turned back around and started heading back the way he came but not before he heard.

"Oh fuuuck yeees." There was no mistake and no denying it. He wasn't that fucking old.

* * *

><p>They were all comfortably seated in the hall everyone's gaze was on the young couple kneeled in front of the Priest it was quiet except for the Priest and there was slight tension in the air. King Isshin sat on his throne facing the couple and the guests. He was so proud of his son, who was taking on his duty to his Kingdom with such grace he had to admit he didn't think Ichigo had it in him, he thought he was going to have to fight Ichigo both tooth and nail to get married and he was pleased that it did not come to that.<p>

It helped that Orihime was as beautiful as she was and she did look beautiful, in her white gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline embellished satin corset bodice with a lace up back, the bottom sprinkled with tiny red jewels and beads. Her red hair was in tight pin curls pulled back with the ruby and diamond Princess tiara accenting her hair it was connected with her veil which in turn was connected with her train that ran the length of her dress. She looked up at the King and blushed when he noticed her looking and gave her a cheesy grin and the thumbs up, she bowed her head abruptly looking away from the King. Ichigo who caught the exchange mumbled 'goat face' threateningly under his breath. His father dropped his goofy grin and began looking out at the guest once more. He had no interest in what the Priest had to say as the man rambled on and on with the ceremony so long as his son came out of this room married he could care less.

King Isshin looked to his left and noticed Sosuke sitting next to his wife who had her head bowed looking into her lap. He snarled at the man who had the gall to show up after the stunt he pulled earlier that week. He would have his day with Sosuke but today was not that day. He didn't want to give his son an excuse and he knew Ichigo was looking for one, just itching for a reason to call off the ceremony and he be damned if he would give his son what he wanted. He then noticed one of his sons oldest and dearest friends Coyote whom he half expected to be fast asleep and was surprised to see that he was not. The man sat with his arms across his chest with a serious scowl on his face and he was staring at someone intently. The King followed his gaze to that of a soldier a man he knew to be one of Ichigo's personal soldiers. He looked back at Coyote who was still staring at the soldier, Isshin raised an eyebrow, this was interesting as hell whatever the soldier did he prayed that the Prince could hold back his anger long enough so that his son could be officially announced as married. He looked back at the soldier who had been looking straight forward he shifted his gaze and caught the eyes of the Prince his eyes widened before he dropped his head. 'So he knows that Coyote is pissed. Hmm interesting' the King thought.

The King shifted his gaze and scanned the group of guests his eyes fell on one of the Sergeants with bright blue hair. He snickered and he heard his son once more whisper 'goat face.' He hadn't meant to do that out loud, it's just that kid's hair was so damn funny to him he wanted to stand up and point at the soldier and say "Look at his funny hair." But he didn't want or need to cause such a scene. The soldier was snarling at the couple in front of the King as he cracked his knuckles. The King suddenly got a bad taste in his mouth concerning the soldier and as the soldier continued to snarl the King found himself doing the same. A pink haired Sergeant nudged the man when he caught the King looking at his comrade. He whispered in the man's ear and his gaze shifted to catch that of the King's who was seriously pissed off at the man who had the audacity to snarl at his only son. The soldier's features soften but the King could see that he was still pissed off, the man made a mental note to question him later.

He looked over to his right and saw King Genryusai he bowed his head at the old man who was staring intently at him. The old man bowed his head back at Isshin who's eyes then fell on the lovely Queen that sat next to his oldest friend. Her beauty radiated throughout the entire room and Isshin would swear his life to dare anyone to say she wasn't the most beautiful one there.

He had been told by his Guard Tessai that Genryusai had over heard him with Retsu but that the King had given no inclination that he knew it was his wife that was caught in the throws of passion. Isshin chuckled lightly slapping the Guard on the back saying. "Of course he didn't know, it's been so long since they had sex he probably has forgotten what it sounds like." He walked away from the stunned guard making a mental note to keep his guard up around Genryusai and to warn Retsu the second they could steal time away.

* * *

><p>The Priest made the announcement and Ichigo closed his eyes as everyone yelled their congratulations he stood up holding the hand of his new Princess. He let go of the hand so they could both turn around and face their guests. He scanned the crowd as he took her right hand in his left placing his other behind his back he was looking for Grimmjow, he was a Sergeant of Flanks he had to be there, he needed to see his lover's face he needed to see-. His brown eyes locked with blue as Grimmjow stood next to another Sergeant from Hueco Mundo he was clapping his hands his face emotionless, his eyes locked with the Prince's. Ichigo heard his father talking in the background wishing him and his new bride long lives and plenty of sons and some other crap Ichigo could give two shakes and a shit about. He watched Grimmjow who had stopped clapping and folded his arms across his chest. His father spoke the words that Ichigo knew were coming and he saw the soldier's jaw clench in anger and his nose crinkle he was trying to contain his anger.<p>

"Let us party as my son better acquaints himself with his new wife." Ichigo glanced down at the floor he couldn't look at Grimmjow he squared his shoulder, raising his head looking straight forward and walking hand in hand with his bride he didn't turn to look at the girl until they were safely outside the hall he spoke in a soft sincere voice.

"My father has arranged for us to go to the cottage tonight." She gave him a small smile. " I hope it's to your liking." His hand that had been behind his back this whole time gestured toward the doors that lead to the outside. She was indeed beautiful and tonight he was going to conquer her and condemn himself.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked the grounds alone it was late in the night or early in the morning however you wanted to look at it. He was wearing a black light weight cotton rob that was trimmed in red with red slippers. It was a cool night and the stars shined brightly as he looked up at the night sky the breeze blowing through his bright orange hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in letting the feeling of calmness wash over him. He was feeling incredibly guilty.<p>

He had enjoyed his time with his new wife and he had hoped that he would not because now things were going to be more complicated than what they had started out to be. He couldn't very well lie to Grimmjow, but telling the truth would only hurt the blue haired soldier. Why couldn't she just be a fling he could easily get over a fling but she wasn't she was going to be around for the rest of his life. He dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He smiled at the realization that he didn't love her at least not yet. He was attracted to her yes, sex with her was amazing yes, he cared for her well being yes, but he did not love her, Grimmjow held his heart and that was not going to change ever, never ever right. He twisted his mouth looking back up at the sky. "Why did you curse me with such luck. Damn it." He said out loud to no one. "Two really. There are two of them. Shit."

"Two of what." The voice came from behind the Prince it was deep and husky it belonged to Grimmjow. Still looking up at the sky the Prince spoke.

"It's nothing Grimm." He answered untruthfully he dropped his head turning to look at his lover walking over to the man who was wearing all beige and brown shoes a change from his standard white uniform. "How did I know you were going to show up here tonight." He smiled at the man grabbing a hold of his V-neck collar and pulling him down to kiss at the man's lips. Smiling against the soldiers lips he spoke "So what did you have in mind Grimm."

"You're not to tired from fucking your new wife are you." Ichigo let a frustrated sigh resting his forehead on the man's soldier.

"You shouldn't get into the habit of bringing her up, when you know it's only gonna serve to upset you."

"So you get to talk about her and not I. How is that fair."

"It's not." He sighed again looking up at the soldier. "How about neither of us talk about her." There was a long silence before Grimmjow nodded in agreement. Sealing the promise with a kiss the soldier captured his lovers soft lips nipping at the bottom lip then running his tongue asking for permission which his lover only happily obliged. Their tongues danced in Ichigo's mouth as the soldier ran his hand through the Prince's hair. The Prince placing his hands up under the light cotton beige shirt he ran his hands up and down the chiseled chest in front of him stopping to pinch the man's nipples making the soldier grunt as he began twisting the nipples. Hungrily the soldier began devouring the man's mouth pulling Ichigo closer to him grinding his hardened member into Ichigo's making the man moan in anticipation and lust.

"Ichigo." It was Orihime, Ichigo stiffened in Grimmjow's arms. The soldier spoke first.

"Come back in twenty minutes we'll have it out then." He then started nipping at the man's exposed neck. But Ichigo gently pushed him away. He started to walk to his wife but the soldier grabbed him by the arm. "No it's my time now, she's already had you."

"Grimm, I need to deal with this let go of me." He snatched away from the soldier, but Grimmjow grabbed him from behind by his waist pulling the man to his body. "Grimmjow stop acting like this. I said give me a second." He tried to pull away but the soldier held him tighter he was stronger than the Prince and he was using all his strength to keep the man in his arms.

"I-I should go." Orihime was crying now confused they had only been married for a couple of hours and she had already caught her husband in a compromising position and by the way his lover was acting this wasn't just a fling.

"Yeah you do that." Grimmjow answered. Orihime stopped in her tracks a rage running through her body she was not an ill tempered being but something took over and she didn't know what. She turned back to the lovers.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care but he is my husband now so you can just jus-"

"Just what. Leave. Nah nah little missy. I've known him since we were both snot nosed brats and I've been fucking him since puberty. Now you on the hand just met him this week and started fucking him tonight so if anything you should leave so turn around and go back to where you came from."

"None of that matters." The new Princess began. "I'm what matters now, no one knows about you and even if they did they wouldn't care." That did it Grimmjow let go of Ichigo and began stomping towards the girl who's eyes grew wide at the snarl that had now formed on Grimmjow's face he was breathing heavy and he wanted to tear the little bitch limb from limb he barely walked three steps before Ichigo had his left hand in his chest and the other raised in the girl's direction his head was lowered to the ground.

"That's enough from both of you." He turned to look at Grimmjow "You need to calm down." After a few seconds. "You good." The soldier nodded. Ichigo looked back to his wife. "Not another word out of both of you. Do you understand." She nodded the Prince dropped his hands. "Now we obviously have a problem here." Orihime's mouth fell open and Grimmjow scoffed annoyingly Ichigo took a couple of steps closer to the girl that was looking in disbelief he stood between the two of them not facing either person looking out in the distance then back up at the stars closing his eyes he finally spoke. "I guess I should start by making some sort of introduction."

"What" Both the soldier and Princess began talking over one another.

"Are you serious." The Princess finished her sentence.

" Are you fucking kidding me." The soldier asked.

"I said not a word. I'm talking." Ichigo's voice was stern with an edge of venom. Orihime closed her mouth placing a hand over it she began to tremble, Grimmjow clenched his teeth and his hands balled up in fists but he didn't speak. "Now." The Prince began he raised his left hand pointing in Grimmjow's direction "Grimm this is my wife Orihime." He looked at the man turning his head then dropping his left hand he raised his right "Orihime this is my lover Grimmjow." He turned his head to look at the woman, dropping his hand. Placing them both behind his back he turned his head so that he wasn't looking at either person. "I love Grimmjow." The soldier smirked "but I care deeply for Orihime." The Princess smiled she could work with that. "Orihime you are right. In front of everyone you are what matters but behind close doors and in my heart Grimmjow will always matter more. Doesn't matter to me how many people know that so long as he does." He turned to look at the girl who had bowed her head in defeat tears steadily falling. "I'm sorry if this hurts you I never wanted you to find out this way."

"So so you're going to keep seeing him." She asked she didn't look up.

The Prince nodded his head. "Yes for as long as he'll have me. I've loved him for a long time now and that's not going to change just because you're my wife." She looked up at him his facial expression was soft and compassionate he didn't want to hurt her but there was no denying it he had been caught. She held her hands up by her mouth, whimpering her eyes were red as the tears kept falling. She was broken and defeated this was her life now, she felt tricked bamboozled she had high hopes for this marriage she thought that they had meshed so well how did she get her signs so mixed up.

"I thought you and I-I thought we, you seemed so"

"Happy, content, satisfied." Ichigo nodded running through his mind the time he had spent with the new Princess. "Yeah I guess I feel that way when I'm with you but I can't love you both that isn't fair to either of you."

"So what am I supposed to do, just pretend that we're this happy couple and that everything is fine and your not sleeping with someone else."

"I'm a Prince no one expects me to be faithful lord knows my father isn't a saint. I wouldn't be surprised if I have half siblings."

"So what then. What do I do with this." She asked.

"Nothing there is nothing you can do except accept it. I'm sorry that's just the truth of our situation." He walked towards the woman and she took two steps back, Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry." He said one more time.

"No, no you're not if you were sorry, you wouldn't do this to me." She dropped her hands looking at her husband then his lover she turned on her heels and headed back to the cottage. She walked away sobbing.

"Damn it I was trying not to hurt her, what a way to start a marriage." Ichigo bowed his head closing his eyes he swept a hand through his soft orange hair.

"So no one expects you to be faithful. Hmm." Ichigo opened one eye not looking up and definitely not turning to look at Grimmjow.

"Hmm." He would just play dumb for now.

"You heard me." The Prince felt the soldier grab him from behind by his waist as he kissed the back of his neck Ichigo smiled. He was going to enjoy this night and tomorrow he would deal with the shit storm that was going to be the rest of his life.

That night Orihime lay awake in her bed listening to the distance cries of passion from her husband and his lover.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it has been awhile since I wrote a full blown lemon tell me if you're tired of my lame attempts at it, if not I'll keep torturing you with them. I still have two parts of Cherry to go till next time laters-Hydekll**


	9. Cherry Part 2

**_Here it is yet again another chapter per your request. WARNING:THERE IS A LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON IS THIS CHAPTER. _**

**_I also want to apologize to all of you that expect top notch work from me. I was in the process of editing when I got bad news so all the extra I wanted to add just didn't get added sorry. I guess it's good for you all because I tend to write when I'm upset you know escaping and all that jazz (when I finally get to that point of course). Well I hope this chapter is to your liking I don't want to let you down. Till next time Toodles-Hydekll_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not so long ago…<strong>_

_Coyote and Chad_

_Teenaged Coyote was happy his father agreed to allow his friends to stay with him for a week but he knew his father would want something in return. King Sosuke never did anything for anyone without having an ulterior motive, it was just a matter of time. But until that day came he was going to enjoy the company of his two best friends. He was in his room staring up at the ceiling that he painted purple. It was the only thing of color in his room. The rest of the room was white and black. The four walls white, the floor a glossy black, his four post bed was made of maple wood which was also painted black. The closet doors black, the tapestry white, the sheer curtains hanging over his balcony white. For some reason his father hated colors it utterly disgusted him, both he and his mother were allowed to wear different colors but whenever they did it was almost as if his father went out of his way to ignore and dismiss them, which meant the Queen and Prince had a very colorful wardrobe. When his father became King he had Los Noches painted white and black the painters weren't allowed to eat or rest until the task was done, and the King stayed in a fowl mood until his orders had been fulfilled._

_The purple ceiling was a recent addition to the Prince's room he couldn't wait to see what Ichigo and Toshiro thought of it. He knew his father would have a cow if he ever found out what the young Prince had done, but that was if he ever noticed it. He very seldom if at all visited Coyote in his room and if he did he would never look up at the ceiling. King Sosuke never looked up he never felt the reason to, because he believed no one was above him. 'What an arrogant ass' Coyote thought he scoffed. If it wasn't for the fact that he kind of sort of looked like his father he would've never guessed they were related. He was so proud of the fact that he was like his grandfather strong, reserve and kind._

_He heard the trumpet sound and sprang from his bed, one of his friends were here most likely Toshiro. He had only sent out the invitation for his friends to visit that very day, which meant when King Isshin received the invitation he would've had to hunt for his son to tell him, because much to Isshin's dismay as the years came and Ichigo grew he wanted to be around his father less and less and he'd perfected the art of hiding from the overbearing man._

_He reached the entrance to the palace running down the steps two at a time his detail running closely behind him. Toshiro was walking up to his friend with a big smile on his face his own two man detail following closely behind him. He held out his arms and Coyote scooped him up in a bear hug then dropping the tiny Prince back to the ground who landed on both feet with grace._

_"Hey Coyo how's it going." Toshiro asked straightening his clothes. He was wearing teal today._

_"Ah same ole same ole. Just trying to stay clear of my psycho ass father." He answered truthfully he yawned covering his mouth with his fist._

_"Coyo you idiot I just got here don't tell me you're gonna go ta sleep already." Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Somethings never change." He chuckled._

_"Hey it's been awhile since my last nap, give me a break Toshi." He crossed his arms sticking out his lower lip pouting._

_"By awhile you mean a few minutes ago don't you." Coyote turned his head to the left so that he wasn't looking at the white haired Prince._

_"Maybe." Coyote's face broke into a huge smile pointing a finger in the direction he was looking, Toshiro turned his head. "Look Ichi's coming. YEAH." Both teens beamed with excitement the fun was finally going to begin. When the terrible three got together shit always ensued. Which was why Sosuke had been so apprehensive when Coyote had asked if his friends could come visit._

_As the carriage came to a stop right in front of Toshiro and Coyote the door flew open and out stepped Ichigo with his arms wide open and the biggest smile on his face. He was wearing a purple form fitted jacket and gray pants. "I'm here." He chimed hopping down from the carriage both Toshiro and Coyote rolled their eyes as Toshiro walked over to hug his friend first. Ichigo slapped the boy on his back rather harshly emphasizing his words, Toshiro's small frame jerked with each hit. "Toshi long time no talk to how ya been." He asked._

_"Good Ichi, King Isshin still driving you nuts." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders rolling his eyes back and off to the side._

_"Yeah but now he's taken to surprise attacks. This morning he jumped me while I was sleeping so I threw him over my balcony. He's been laid up all day, I've been pretty much running the Kingdom." Ichigo step back from Toshiro who was now giving him a questioning look._

_"Okay so if your dad is injured and you're here who's running Karakura." Ichigo contemplated that question and then after a half second shrugged his shoulder. "So what your saying is you got the summons and jumped in your carriage and headed over here, and that's it." Ichigo nodded his head and Toshiro shook his. Coyote let a long hearty laugh before walking over to his friend with arms open wide it had been awhile since the three terrors had been together and he missed his friends._

_As he approached Ichigo his attention was quickly diverted his mouth shifted into a half smile as he wiggled his eye brows up and down"Hello there." The man stated as he walked right pass Ichigo who had his arms raised for the hug that never came. Ichigo gave Toshiro a questioning look before they both followed Coyote's eyes and immediately they had the same reaction._

_"Not again Coyo." They both said._

_"I think I like it when he's too busy sleeping, and too tired to satisfy his appetite." Toshiro said._

_"That makes two of us." Ichigo added. There was no shame in Prince Coyote's game and although his father would never approve of his extra curricular activities it didn't stop him from doing them and by doing them I do mean doing them. The Prince had access to pretty women at a young enough age, they practically threw themselves at him, I mean who wouldn't want to be the Prince of Hueco Mundo's latest conquest but unfortunately for them they never did anything for him not like men did anyway. He always went for the strong brooding, broad shoulders tall domineering types, it always sent an extra chill through his spine an extra stroke to his ego when after a little coercing he had them back in his room begging for him to go a little deeper, hit it a little harder while screaming his name. In that way he was like his father he had to; no needed to dominate._

_As he approached the soldier he was a wolf on the prowl stalking his prey. Nothing else in the world matter at the moment as his eyes zeroed in on the teen. He was extremely tall but not as tall as Coyote he had wavy brown hair and brown eyes and beautiful brown skin Coyote noted. He wore the standard Karakura royal blue uniform the V-neck of the uniform jacket opened to reveal the teen's sculpted chest he looked strong; but was he, that was a question Coyote was willing to find out. He walked up to the teen who immediately bowed._

_"Good Afternoon your highness." The soldier kept his head lowered waiting for the Prince to acknowledge him._

_"Raise your head soldier let me look at you." Coyote stated the soldier complied looking up with confusion in his eyes. He immediately thought he did something to wrong the Prince, he had only recently acquired this position and the last thing he needed was to anger Prince Ichigo's best friend. "What's your name."_

_"Coyo leave Chad alone." Ichigo have scolded from a distance "What is it have you fucked all your security now you want to start on mine and Toshiro's." Coyote turned his head to look at his two friends before clicking his tongue in annoyance._

_"Now Ichi you know Toshi's guards are butt ugly and up until this moment you've never brought me such-" He stopped in mid sentence looking at Chad. "A scrumptious morsel. Walk with me Chad."_

_The man stiffened as he temporarily forgotten how to breathe "Your highness." He didn't want to go anywhere with him especially while he was looking at him like he was tender piece of mutton, and those blue gray eyes were so damn hypnotizing everything was screaming danger Yasutora danger but he stood rooted to his spot, and as he breathed in the Prince's scent cinnamon and hazelnut he thought 'Mesmerizing. Truly and undeniably mesmerizing' he regained his senses to find his voice, which came out as a unsure whisper "I must must stay by the Prince's side."_

_"Nonsense Chad I'll be fine, now if you don't want to be alone with Coyo all you have to do is speak up he's a big boy." Coyote stared down at the man who looked utterly terrified, he rolled his eyes clicking his tongue repeatedly before letting out a frustrated sigh._

_"Damn it your straight aren't you Chad."_

_"Yasutora." The soldier spoke._

_"What." The Prince asked._

_"My name is Yasutora from the house of Sado." Coyote raised and eyebrow looking back at Ichigo._

_The man in question shrugged his shoulders. "Man that shit is way to hard to say, and besides he said he didn't mind being called Chad." Coyote rolled his eyes turning back to Chad._

_"Is that true." Losing his speech when he saw Coyote's lips form a soft smile and his blue gray eyes shimmered in the sunlight, the light breeze surrounding him in a haze of cinnamon and hazelnut his mind was playing tricks on him he thought he heard the Prince say 'I want you' so he nodded in understanding 'yes Prince Coyote I want you too.' He was shaken from his delusions when the Prince slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Okay. Chad it is then." He stuck his hand out. "No hard feelings I hope." The soldier took his hand as Coyote shook it he spoke. "My bad I got my signals crossed when I saw you looking at me I thought you were sizing me up saying Please come fuck me."_

_"COYO DAMN!." Both Toshiro and Ichigo yelled in horror._

_"Tact man heard of it." Ichigo asked._

_"Too much information too much information." Toshiro chanted covering his ears closing his eyes trying to erase the images that were playing across his vision._

_Coyote let go of Chad's hand turning on his heels cursing his luck, he had so wanted to conquer that soldier oh well there will be others he thought, walking back into the palace with a flabbergasted Ichigo and a traumatized Toshiro following closely behind._

* * *

><p><em>Coyote and Toshiro felt like they were always unwilling participants in a game involving Ichigo hiding and them finding him. They hadn't seen the kid in hours, the last they seen him they were all in Coyote's chambers when the orange haired teen stood up stretching saying.<em>

_"Ah I'm sick of your ugly mugs I'm gonna go for a walk" and before either Toshiro or Coyote could protest Ichigo high tailed it out the door and they hadn't seen or heard from him since. Toshiro was the first to suggest they go hunting for his friend with Coyote trying his best to change the little Prince's mind._

_"He may be lost or what if he ran into that soldier he's always fighting with, the last time a nose got broke and an arm and they were just innocent bystanders." Toshiro was standing at the foot of Coyote's bed pleading with the man to come with him to find their hot headed friend. Coyote winked an open twisting his body to look at Toshiro he had been lying on his side._

_"Ichi is a big boy he don't need us watching his every move." Coyote yawned and turned back on his side. He had the most comfortable bed in all the three Kingdoms. Pillows filled with the softest feather a mattress padded with all the right cotton's down feathers with a touch of heaven and covered with the softest velvet. He grabbed one of the many ten pillows that adorned his bed and snuggled with it and in a matter of seconds he was fast asleep._

_**SMACK!** The Prince jumped up sitting on his ass on his bed holding the left side of his face looking at Toshiro with a death glare._

_"What the hell Toshi." He asked his friend who had the hugest smile on his face had an evil glint in his eyes._

_"Since asking you nicely to look for your friend who always gets lost and in trouble in YOUR palace didn't work I figured slapping some sense into you would work." Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and nodded his head once. He was very proud of himself._

_"Son of a" Coyote started to say, he scooted off his bed of clouds standing at the foot he looked back at his bed with longing in his eyes as he marched off to his door. "Let's go the sooner we find Ichi the sooner I can kick his ass for interrupting my nap." Toshiro rolled his eyes, he hated that he needed Coyote's help finding Ichigo mainly because he was always least cooperative when he was tired, which really was always, but just like Ichigo he too got lost in Los Noches the walls were just too damn bland. As Coyote stormed out of his room he stopped at the entrance turning to look at Ichigo's security well really turning to look at Chad he asked. "Where the hell is your Prince do you know." Both men who had bowed at Coyote's acknowledgment stood up to their full height._

_"He told us to stay put and that he didn't need our services your highness. We are ashamed to say we don't know where he is." The other soldier named Keigo, spoke he had brown hair that stopped at his chin and brown eyes. He was about medium height and very slender and wore the most goofy look on his face. In fact his face annoyed the hell out of Coyote._

_"I wasn't talking to you." The Prince snapped "Answer me Chad." Coyote knew Ichigo like the back of his own hand they had grew up together, Ichigo never told his father where the hell he would go so he knew he wouldn't tell his security. The truth of the matter was he loved to hear Chad's deep voice, the man never talked but when he did it always sent a jolt of pleasure straight through his body and right to his cock._

_"My apologies your highness But I do not know where the Prince is." Chad answered truthfully. At the sound of Chad's voice the Prince's anger evaporated from his body. Something about the soldier shook the Prince to his core he couldn't put his finger on it, maybe because the soldier was off limits and secretly the young Prince didn't like it when he couldn't get what he wanted. And for the past week the soldier had been everywhere he was and it wasn't fucking fair. He felt like a rabbit with a carrot dangling in front of him and no matter how fast he ran he could never grab the damn carrot and this irked the Prince to no end._

_"Very well then you're going to help us find him." Both soldiers nodded. " Not you." Coyote said to Keigo. "You're going to stay here just in case Ichi comes back tell him not to leave and that we're looking for him." The soldier nodded in understanding._

_"Yes your highness." He replied._

_"You two." Coyote said to his own two guards. They were loyal to him and not to his father and because of this he trusted them above all others. They had been dismissed by his father because both men appeared to be too weak to stand by his side or to be in his army. Both men's father's had served under Coyote's grandfather in the sixth flank, which is why they had been eligible to serve under Sosuke. But upon inspection of his army King Sosuke ordered the weakest to be put to death, feeling sympathy for the two men that he had played with as a child, Coyote had begged his father to make them his security. Annoyed by his son's begging Sosuke agreed. Both men stood at attention when Coyote pointed to them. The eldest of the two was tall and lanky he had a rather long face and long black hair that fell off his shoulders he wore the standard white soldier uniform his name was Shawlong Kufang. The younger of the two was also the shortest and puniest but he was a spit fire and took no shit off anyone, one of the many reasons Coyote kept the man by his side. He had short chin length pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes his name was Di Roy Rinker._

_"Yes your highness." They answered in unison._

_"I want you two to go with Toshiro and look for Ichi." Coyote instructed._

_"Hey wait we're supposed to be looking for Ichi together." Toshiro chimed in. "Coyo I swear if you go back to sleep when you should be-"_

_"No one's going back to sleep Toshi. I just figured this would go faster if we both just split up." Toshiro thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. Without another word both men set out in opposite directions._

_Minutes later Coyote and Chad were walking in silence through the white corridors of the Los Noches palace. Coyote had his hands in his pockets yawning as both he and the soldier rounded a corner. He so wanted to take another nap, damn Ichi for this shit. Chad was two steps behind him there was really no reason for the man to be with him. He could very well look for Ichigo on his own after all it was his palace and they really weren't to many places for him to hide. They had checked one of the many throne rooms first, the hall, the art gallery and now they were heading for the kitchen. As the two men approach the kitchen they darted towards the double doors Chad immediately drew his katana from his hip. Ichigo had screamed at the top of his lungs in obvious pain. Guilt washed over Coyote, Toshiro had been right Ichigo was in trouble and all he had wanted to do was sleep. He prayed that if his friend would just be okay that he would never take a nap again. As they approached the doors they heard Ichigo cry out again but this time they froze on the spot._

_"Gggg aaahh Grimm, fuck me harder." Coyote looked over at the brown skinned soldier who cheeks flushed red. "Fuck me. Grimm Fuck me." The orange head chanted between moans._

_"No fucking way." Coyote practically yelled. He cracked the door to peep his head in, he had to see it for himself. Chad stood behind the Prince it wasn't his place to invade Prince Ichigo's privacy although if he was honest with himself the Prince's cries of passion were ringing in his ear and vibrating his cock._

_Coyote ducked his head in and there he was in nothing but his opened red jacket spread laid out on the large wooden table all his princely goodness displayed for the eye to see, the table scratched and grinded at the floor the legs wobbling about to give in as an oh so naked Grimmjow pounded into Ichigo. The soldier's body glistened with his own sweat and he had the most feral grin on his face as he held Ichigo's legs up and around his waist both men bucking their hips in unison against each other. Coyote chuckled lightly to himself when Ichigo's head raised up and fell back on the table the man arched his back as he screamed out his lover's name once more. Coyote turned back to look at Chad. "Hey you got to see this, I need a witness Tosh-" He froze in mid sentence at the sight of a very uncomfortable but highly turned on Chad if the bulge in the front of his uniform pants was any indication. "On second thought, I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting Toshi in my room right about now."_

* * *

><p><em>Once they had reached the Prince's room, Chad immediately took his post by the door. The Prince back tracked turning his head to look at the soldier before turning his body. Placing both his hands on either side of the man's head he leaned in with their lips just centimeters apart. He spoke.<em>

_"Tell me something Chad. Was I wrong in thinking that this." He brushed his lips along the soldier's and heard the man catch his own breath. "Doesn't turn you own."_

_"Your Your High-"The soldier began to stutter._

_"Now now Chad lets cut the familiarities." He said dipping his head to bite at the exposed neck the soldier stop breathing all together. "Now you and I have a mutual problem" He reached his left hand down and began palming the soldier's restricted erection the man shivered. "and I'm willing to put past my anger of you completely dismissing me earlier this week to rectify it. What do ya say."_

_"Your your high AAGH GAH GAH." Coyote grabbed him gently squeezing him, he needing the friction the sensation the Prince was sending through his body but he was 'a dutiful soldier, a dutiful soldier, a dutiful soldier' He chanted in his mind. "Fff aah fff aah." He closed his eyes he stood with his hands at his side his back sliding up and down the wall trying to fight the sensation but not daring to push the Prince's hand away._

_"What I say about the familiarities Chad." The Prince inquired capturing the quivering man's lips in a kiss. The Prince smiled inwardly this was too easy this big strong man was practically begging and he barely touched him. "Tell me Chad when was the last time you let a man touch you like this." The man's eyes grew wide before he dropped his head in shame. "Don't tell me this is the first time Chad." The man said nothing. "Well in that case I guess we should do this the right way." The Prince took the hand he had been palming the soldier with and grabbed the man's hand leading him into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. Hopefully Toshiro would get the hint when he came back. As the door slammed a shock wave rushed through Chad bringing him back from his lust filled haze._

_"I have a duty, I have to go back to my post." Coyote exhaled annoyingly dropping his head back before turning to the soldier grabbing him by the back of the neck smashing their lips together. Nipping at the man's lip he grabbed the man's ass and in shock he gasped allowing the Prince to dip his tongue inside his mouth and with expertise he explored the deliciousness of Chad._

_Releasing the man lips. He pulled at the string of his shirt before pulling it over his head walking backwards to his bed. "Come here Chad." The soldier who was to busy staring at the perfectly rock hard sculpted chest of the Prince slowly walked towards the man. "Good boy. Now take off your jacket." The soldier began undoing the tiny blue ball like buttons shedding his shirt somewhere on the floor. The Prince was now smirking at him he could only guess the man liked what he saw. Coyote was now standing at the foot of his bed the back of his knees touching the edge he opened his arms and Chad walked right into them grabbing him by his waist._

_Chad reached a hand up to grab the Prince by the back of his head bringing his head down so that he could kiss the man once more. He felt the Prince pull at his drawstring and as the uniform pants loosened he released the man's lips to step out of his pants. He looked him up and down taking in the sight before him very pleased with the man's physique. "I must say Chad, I'm starting to get more and more pissed off that you kept this from me."_

_"I I your high-" The soldier began, the Prince grabbed his aching erection in his hand and as he began stroking the man's member he breathed in his ear._

_"What did I say Chad, you don't follow orders well do you." Something snapped in the soldier, he only took orders from one person and it wasn't this Prince._

_"You haven't given me a reason to call you by your name your HIIIIIGGH." The soldier bucked his hips forward the friction had him reeling the Prince had talented hands indeed._

_"Is that right, I guess that's a challenge then huh." When the soldier didn't respond to his semi-question he tugged at the man's member and the man growled at him. "fuck Chad keep doing that and I won't bother preparing you." The soldier raised an eyebrow at the man, he had both his hands on the Prince's soldiers bracing himself his knees were wobbling they were going to give in at any moment. His head felt oh so heavy and the room was now beginning to spin, and his body felt like it was on fire._

_"I'm gon gonna caaagh." The soldier tried to speak but he didn't need to Coyote knew exactly what he was trying to say._

_"Cum for me baby." He breathed in the man's ear the soldier rested his head on the Prince's shoulder and as if on command the Prince felt the man's warm seed coat his hand slicking his own member as the Prince continued to stroke him until the man came down from his high. The Prince held the soldier up with one hand when the man's knees finally gave in and as he licked his fingers clean hummed "Hmm delicious Chad. I can't wait to have the rest of you." The soldier looked up at him and the Prince smiled down at him._

_He was so damned handsome the Prince and those piercing blue gray eyes Chad would swear would be the death of him. With renew energy he stood to his full height, pressing his body against the Prince capturing the man's lips in yet another kiss. Coyote opened his mouth allowing the man to explore and taste himself on the Prince. Coyote fell back on his bed with Chad falling on top of him their tongues engaging in a wild dance for dominance._

_Coyote grabbed at the soldier's waist bucking his hips rubbing his clothed erection against Chad's caressing him back into hardness. He reached a hand up to run it through the man's hair tugging on it. The soldier grunted in pain giving the Prince and opportunity to control the situation quickly dominating in their on going tongue war. But he was taken by surprise when he felt the soldier grab the hand that was in his hair and pin it above his head. The soldier broke the kiss much to the Prince's dismay._

_"There won't be any of that your _Highness_." The soldier said his title with a hint of sarcasm he knew he was in a position of power as he held the prince down on the bed with his weight and one of his hands above his head. Coyote didn't like being dominated that's not how shit worked in his world and damn sure not in his room and not on his bed._

_"So you're gonna fuck me now huh." The Prince asked, the question took the soldier by surprise and just like the Prince thought it gave him an opening to shift their positions using his body so that he was now on top of Chad. "Don't. Move." The Prince commanded, standing from his bed he walked across the room to grab a basin bringing it back to the softest four post bed in all the three kingdoms. Sitting down at the foot of the bed. He bent down and dipped his fingers in the oily clear liquid. "Now I'm not gonna lie to you this is going to hurt like hell but it will pale in comparison to the pleasure I'm gonna unleash on you." Without the Prince telling him the soldier scooted back on the bed with his legs apart. Coyote climbed on the bed hovering over the muscular teen placing an oily finger at his entrance. He began sliding a finger inside the soldier stopping at the first knuckle, the soldier didn't scream out in pain as he would have expected him to although his mouth fell open and his back arched up off the bed, he stayed in that position for a millisecond "Relax." Coyote instructed as he pushed the finger in the rest of the way before pulling it out and pushing it back in. The soldier collapsed on the bed breathing in and out heavily he wasn't making any sounds his entire body tensed and a tear in the corner of his eye._

_"You have to relax Chad." The soldier nodded in understanding as the Prince continued to invade him, the tight heat loosening around the invading digit. Coyote waited in agony for the soldier to adjust. He had many lovers in the past but for some reason seeing Chad in pain this way shook him to his core. As the soldier began rocking his hips against the digit Coyote added another and once again the soldier tensed up._

_"Fffuck me." He managed to choke out._

_"I will babe. You're just not ready yet." As the Prince continued moving his fingers in and out of his new lover he searched for the man's spot he wanted to hear him yell his name he wanted to dominate this man completely. As he brushed past the man's spot he all but shot up off the bed digging his nails into the Prince's bare back moaning into the man's mouth as the Prince bent down to kiss at his lips. He began scissoring his fingers inside the soldier before adding a third digit. Once the Prince felt the soldier was prepared he removed his fingers, the soldier let out a disappointed whimper._

_"Your Your."_

_"Say your highness go ahead." The Prince threatened as he stood up from the bed loosening the drawstring to his pants and pulling them down stepping out of them. He bent down to the same basin dipping his hand in again this time to rub the oil on his leaking erection. He crawled back over to the soldier who grabbed the back of the man's neck with one hand and his waist with the other. "I wanted you so fucking bad for over a week now." The soldier nodded in agreement. The Prince positioned himself at the soldier's prepared entrance. Pushing himself in half way once again the soldier's mouth fell open but he didn't cry out in pain. From pride or shock the Prince couldn't tell you he bent down and nipped at the man's bottom lip. "Scream for me baby it's just you and me." The soldier stayed silent he wanted to hear that sweet voice that had been sending chills through his body all week, so he slammed into the man beneath him, now completely sheathed in the man's tight heat._

_"AAGH Ffffuuu." The soldier finally screamed but it wasn't what the Prince wanted to hear. So he pulled out and rammed back into the man making sure to brush his spot. The soldier dug his nails in the man's back moaning and screaming out random shit that the Prince could care two shake and a shit about. Grabbing the soldier's member he began stroking the man in time with his harsh thrust._

_"Say it Chad Say it damn it." He chanted but the soldier continue yelling incoherently and saying the most random shit until he started barking out commands._

_"Fuck me harder, harder, harder." He chanted and panted and although the Prince wanted and demanded something in return something in him wouldn't let him deny the soldier's request. So with all the strength in his body he fucked the soldier harder, his four post bed banging into the wall over and over again vibrating the poor defenseless wall and knocking the portraits off it._

_Coyote's vision began to blur he was going to cum soon but not before his lover, he felt the man's tight ring of muscles begin to squeeze him and he knew that soldier was close. He stroked the man as he thrusted into him his once rhythmic pace now gone as he drove both he and his lover closer to that blissful edge. Chad pulled him down biting into his shoulder as the Prince felt once more that evening the man's warm seed coat his extremely talented hand._

_Chad's head fell back onto the bed his back arching up and as his mouth fell open the sweetest sound escaped his lips "Gah Yess Coyo."_

_With the sound of his name rolling off that delicious tongue of Chad's, Coyote completely lost his shit filling his lover with his seed before collapsing in a sweaty heap on top of the brown skinned man who instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Coyote smiled at the warm display of affection he had many lovers in the past that tried to cuddle with him but he had always dismissed them but something about being wrapped up in Chad's arms just felt so….so…..so; he couldn't quite place this feeling but he knew he didn't want it to go away and as he pulled himself from the heat which was Chad he caught himself thinking._

_'I can get used to this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who want to know and couldn't figure out this chapter takes place the same week Ichigo and Grimmjow realized they liked each other.<strong>


	10. Between You and I

**Here it is you guys another chapter for your reading pleasure. My poor poor boo boo Coyote is going through it and he's such a strong Prince too. Tsk Tsk shame on you Chad. Well any whoo thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys are awesome now on to the drama. Hydekll**

* * *

><p>Coyote was in his room lying on his back staring up at that damn purple ceiling. Why the hell did he paint the ceiling such a distasteful color. It had been days since Ichigo's wedding days since he'd lost lost-. He still couldn't bring himself to say it, denial was so much sweeter than truth, fantasy was so much more better than reality. He was thinking about all the time he and Chad had spent together, particularly at the moment he was thinking about their first night together in his bed, this bed. He closed his eyes turning over on his side 'Chad' he said out loud.<p>

"_So this is the soldier's quarters in the Karakura Kingdom." Coyote said looking around. It was nice and colorful a little small for his liking but he could live with it. The room was dimly lit by candles, the curtains were red and blue and the carpet was green. The covers that adorned the soldier's bed were a chocolate brown and the walls were painted orange. A few hours later the Prince found himself trying to get comfortable on the soldier's bed that felt nothing like his bed of clouds. He was holding a naked Chad in his arms as the soldier rested comfortably on his chest."Your room is nice, but babe I need to get you another bed." The soldier who had been laying on his chest raised his head his brow furrowed in confusion._

_"Is something wrong Coyote." Chad asked. Coyote ran his fingers through Chad's bangs that were nearly covering the man's brown eyes brushing his hair away from his eyes, he shook his head smiling at his lover._

_"No babe nothing's wrong it's just I can't sleep on this bed, it feel like it's hard as rocks." Chad rested his head back on the Prince's chest sighing._

_"I'm sorry I want you to be comfortable, I want you to be happy Coyote." The Prince chuckled the sound echoing throughout his body and into Chad's ear._

_"You're always so up tight." Coyote scolded "I told you just being here with you is all I need and all I want." He began running his fingers up and down the soldier's exposed back._

_"I'm sorry Coyote, I just want to make you happy." Chad said locking his right hand with Coyote's left. "I just want you to be happy. You're all I want, all I think about" This was his first relationship since the death of his parents he was drowning in this new found happiness and he didn't want to let it go. Coyote made him so happy, erasing all the pain and the loneliness he felt since forever, he just wanted to do the same for the man. He felt the Prince kiss the top of his head._

_"Since the moment you gave into me I've been the happiest man in all three Kingdoms. You've done that for me. And Chad" The brown skinned man looked up at him, lifting his head off that perfectly chiseled chest. "You're all I want and all I think about too."_

"Ugh." Coyote let out a frustrated sigh rolling back on his back. After fucking Chad in every place but the moon, he had wanted to see where the man lived and so one night after months of fucking the man's brains out he had convinced the man to allow him to sneak in his room. Coyote couldn't lie being on the prowl like that gave him a rush and then taking Chad in his room on his bed with a gag in his mouth gave an extra stroke to his ego but to hear the man pretty much say that he wanted Coyote and only Coyote was the highlight of his night.

The Prince covered his eyes with his left arm, as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Great." He groaned "I'm fucking crying now. Just great." He wasn't happy with himself, he didn't let anyone get to him this showed weakness he wasn't weak. He removed his arm to wipe away his tears sliding both hands down his face. But it didn't do anything the tears kept coming. "SHIT" He yelled "Pull it together Coyote, pull it together."

After a few minutes of him angrily wiping away the steady tears he managed to get a clear handle on his emotions. But then he heard Chad's voice in his ear.

_"Don't go I love you Coyo."_ It had been the first time he heard those words. And just like before the dam broke.

"FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK" He shot up on his bed, his hands on either side of his body, Shawlong was knocking on the door he was speaking but Coyote's brain was to busy torturing him.

_"Don't leave my Prince. Please stay longer."_ His mind took him back to the night before his wedding Chad didn't want to admit it, but he was crushed that the Prince was getting married and with one look into those brown eyes that were filled with undeniable sadness the Prince gave into his demands and so like many nights before he fell asleep in Chad's bed with Chad in his arms.

Fearful for their Prince's life Shawlong rushed through the door. Coyote was sitting on his bed looking out into the distance his eyes focusing on nothing blood shot red and tears steadily falling. His chest rose up and down his breathing heard across the room. "Your highness." Shawlong asked but the Prince didn't reply he was in his own world.

Coyote's body fell back onto his bed his arms at his side staring up at that damn purple ceiling.

_"I like purple it's my favorite color." Chad said. It had been their first night together and after their third round the soldier had just noticed the painted ceiling. Coyote chuckled at how oblivious the soldier had been._

_"Yeah it's been there all night babe I'm surprised you just now noticed that." He clicked his tongue. "I must say I'm a little worried for Ichi." Chad turned to face the Prince smashing their lips together before biting down on the Prince's lower lip firmly._

_"I had other things capturing my attention, but if you prefer my mind to be else-"_

Coyote began laughing hysterically much to Shawlong's horror the man was now at the Prince's bedside shaking him. Chad never got the opportunity to finish his sentence because that's when round four started. "Chad." The Prince said out loud. Shawlong froze letting go of the Prince. He had watched over the young Prince for some time now never being to far from the man, so he knew that name, he knew it all to well. Walking backwards from the bed and then turning on his heels he walked towards the door gently shutting it behind himself. Once outside he dismissed the servants and maids leaving only he and Di Roy to listen to the echoing sobs coming from the Prince's chambers.

* * *

><p>Gin was in his room lying on his lion skin rug on the floor one arm behind his head one leg propped up the other extended. He was wearing his uniform, which consisted of a white jacket that came down just past his ass that was trimmed in black it had no sleeves but underneath he wore a black sheer cotton v neck shirt that tied around his neck (he never kept it tied Gin always had problems with restraints) Their was no collar to the jacket as it hugged the slender man's torso and when he opted to not wear his black shirt the jacket always accentuated the modest ripples of his chest. Unlike the other soldiers that wore all white, as the Commander of the guard gin wore black pants and pale blue shoes (this accessory irked Sosuke but since Gin was good at his job he had let the man wear the damn shoes.)<p>

Currently this handsome leader of the King's army found himself in an unfortunate predicament. He was in need of sexual release and currently he was away from and unable to get to his tiny Prince. And because he was in a relationship with the Prince of Seretei it meant no more fun time for Gin of the Ichimaru House. This was the hardest part about finally having what he wanted staying true to the tiny Prince. Just days ago after their first time together, Toshiro had made it perfectly clear what he wanted and where they stood.

_"I'm not kidding, just once not only will I have target practice with your balls, I'll string your dick up in the." Toshiro was cut off by Gin he was wearing the cutest scowl on his face._

_"Ah Toshi." The Guard kissed the tiny Prince tenderly on the lips, "Don't be that way." He had half expected that scowl to melt away from the young man's face but it only hardened. "My my aren't we possessive." Gin clicked his tongue._

_"Ichimaru." The Prince sat up on his elbows looking down at his silver haired lover who had his eyes in slits and a grin from ear to ear. He was lying in a bed of hay on a concrete floor, as the bruise on his left leg became more prominent he was beginning to regret this little adventure._

_"Naw, naw Toshi you don't expect me ta change o'er night do ya." Gin was a manipulative bastard that always got what he wanted and right now he wanted to continue to fuck his way through his subordinates. Honestly was that too much to ask, Gin didn't think so. Toshiro was about to bend to his will whether he liked it or not._

_Toshiro straddled Gin's lap rolling his hips before ducking down he trailed open kisses along Gin's jawline using his tongue to retrace before taking the man's lobe in his mouth twirling his tongue around. If at all possible Gin's grin grew wider as he placed both hands behind his head, 'well that was easy' he thought_

_"YOWWWWW." Gin yelled at the top of his lungs. Good thing the two were in a tower on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo and Seretei no one heard the Guard scream. Toshiro had the man's lobe between his four front teeth the warm metallic taste seeping into his mouth. Gin's face hardened now he was scowling he was not happy with the young Prince._

_"You follow and harass me for years." Toshiro had released the man's lobe speaking in the ear that was throbbing from the pain. "And when I finally give into you, you tell me that you're still going to fuck other people. Now if you haven't figured it out yet Gin, I'm not too happy bout that."_

_"Well Toshi we have a problem. Because I'm not gonna change no matter how much ya want me ta." Gin replied he was going to win this argument, there is no way he was going to agree to sleeping with one person. "Ya being such a hypocrite Toshi you get to screw lil princess eh'ry night how is dat fair." Toshi stiffened before sitting up, looking down at a naked Gin, he climbed off the man, standing up. He walked over to pick up his clothes that were spread out around the tower. Sliding his pants on, he was obviously upset. "Toshi," Gin called tauntingly. "Oh Toshi, I wasn't done wit ya come back to hay." Gin said patting the make shift bed made from the hay._

_"No." Toshiro spat putting his arms through his jacket._

_"Ah I forgive ya." Gin said, Toshiro turned around narrowing his eyes._

_"You think this is funny, that this is some kind of game Gin." Toshiro stood with his hands at his side balled up in tiny fists. His body began trembling from his rising anger. Gin noted that he looked so adorable just so fuckable. "Do you Gin." Gin was shaken from his imagination presently he was thinking about the next position he was going to try with Toshiro. 'He's limber enough." Gin noted standing up to walk over to the tiny Prince who was currently yelling at him, and Gin currently didn't care._

_"Yes Toshi." At this point he didn't care what he was agreeing to he just wanted to have the slender legs wrap- SMACK! "What da hell Toshiro." He grabbed the young Prince by the the collar of his jacket, picking him up his legs dangling in mid air._

_"Put me down Ichimaru, NOW." He yelled he hated being man handled and he really didn't like being scolded like a child. "I am the Prince of Sereite PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW." He emphasized every word but when Gin's eyes shot open he lost his voice._

_"You are not a Prince in the bedroom, you're my lover and you will treat me with respect if you expect to receive it. Do you understand." The Prince didn't speak so Gin shook him his arms flailing about, he was now sweating he had never seen Gin this way, this angry._

_Gin was seeing red, he had been abused as a child and working under Sosuke was no picnic either he would be damned if he would be in a voluntary relationship with someone who thought they could put their hands on him and it was okay. "Do you understand Toshiro." The boy didn't speak he was trembling and that's when Gin realized that he was scaring his young lover slowly lowering him to the soft earth. Toshiro's head fell looking down at the ground before raising it and turning to the exit he picked up his katana._

_"This was a mistake." The young Prince said._

_"What is Toshi." Gin closed his eyes back into slits his grin returning to his face._

_"Us. This is too much." Toshiro said fastening his Katana to his hip. "I apologize for hitting you. You're right I shouldn't have done that." The young Prince said he breathed in and then out, before he began to walk towards the door he needed to make a graceful exit._

_Gin watched the young man with the beautiful white hair and equally beautiful turquoise eyes walk away. 'Shit he's serious.' Gin thought so much was playing out in his mind 'all this because I want to screw someone else.' He had to make a decision fast and he didn't have much time to make it. "Fuck" The Guard said out loud darting across the room to grab the Prince by his arm. He didn't speak he didn't try to shake the guard off making Gin think that he wanted him to stop him all along. Had he just been manipulated; the King of manipulation himself._

_"Toshi." Gin said in the sweetest voice he could muster and the realization hit him that the voice wasn't so hard for him to do. "If it means that much to ya. I'll….I'll." He swallowed the lump in his throat. Toshiro turned to look at him and he let the Prince's arm go. "I'll…...I'll." Toshiro was smiling up at him. He looked so innocent 'I love that smile.' Gin thought, but it didn't make this any easier. "I'll, I'll stopsleepingwithotherpeople." He said the last part so fast it sounded like one word but Toshiro heard it and seeing how hard it was for Gin to say it, he knew that he meant it. To show his appreciation to the Guard, he tried what Gin called the Arc de triomph. Which involved him straddling gin's waist lowering himself on his lover, arching into a back bend resting his head between Gin's legs while reaching his hands back to grab hold of the man's ankles. Gin was right he was very limber._

It would be easy for Gin to fuck one of his subordinates and then threatened the man to not breath a word to a soul on pain of death. But if he did that to Toshiro he would never forgive himself. So instead he undid his black pants with one arm still supporting his head he reached his other in his pants and began slowly stroking himself thinking about the young Prince he currently couldn't get to. His mind took him to the last time they were together in Toshiro's room, Toshiro with his back to Gin his legs straddling his thighs as he lowered himself on Gin.

The Guard began stroking himself faster as the images of his young lover riding him while he sat behind the tiny Prince his legs stretched out on the floor he had leaned back slightly supporting himself with his arms as he made circular motion with his pelvis, Toshiro kept his knees bent his feet firmly planted on the floor as he continued to impale himself on Gin.

"Aaagh Shhh." The Guard moaned, he was so close, he hated that he found himself in this predicament a lot these days stroking himself off to get some sort of release. Shit since he became commander of he Guard he never had to do this shit himself he would just have somebody else do it for him. As he reached his euphoric peak he felt the warm liquid coat his hand, as he shot his load. Breathing heavily on the floor the hand that had rested behind his head was now covering his eyes, with one leg bent he removed the arm lifting his head up looking down at his uniform which was now stained. "Down side ta wearing black." Gin chuckled before letting out and exasperated sigh. Dropping his head back to the floor. There was a knock on his door, and the Guard cocked an eyebrow. He didn't recall being loud well it's not nothing they haven't heard before.

"What do ya want." Gin yelled at the door.

"My lord it's time for the assembly." The soldier answered from behind the door. Gin sat up looking down at his uniform. He should change first.

"O all right. Let me get out of deese clothes." He spoke.

"Yes my lord."

Gin stood up undoing his jacket, thinking to himself'Yeah let me go change the clothes that I stained from thinking of my lover so I can be nice and clean when I attend the meeting on how to invade and destroy his Kingdom.' Gin shook his head "Toshi forgive me."

* * *

><p>Since taking over Hueco Mundo Sosuke Aizen had become a different man an evil man. This saddened the Queen mainly because he didn't start out that way. When they were all children they had played together, Sosuke, Isshin, Retsu, Rangiku, Gin and Isshin's late wife Masaki. They were all friends with Sosuke being the kindest and honorable among the group.<p>

She knew as child Sosuke had always been a tad bit jealous of Isshin always wanting what he had. Isshin being the goof ball that he was never paid it no never mind. He always laughed it off just like everything else in life. When they were teenagers, Rangiku was so sure that she would be chosen to be his wife, both her and Isshin hit off so well, where ever he was Rangiku wanted to be and vice versa. Their parents always sat them next to each other during royal events, and her father always made sure to invite Isshin over for long periods of time, and since her family was one of the richest in Seretei his father never turned down the invitations, he knew Rangiku would be a good match for his son.

But when the official announcement was made it hadn't been Isshin she was promised but Sosuke. She was crushed at first but resigned to her fate. Sosuke was a good man he would treat her well he had in the past. Shortly after they were married Coyote was born, and for the first few years of their marriage it was good, he had been a loving and doting father and husband. But then his father died and he begin to show his true colors. Isshin who had been married at the time begin to notice her cuts and bruises and approached Sosuke about it he adamantly denied it of course, and fearing her husbands anger she would deny it as well.

Currently she was swiftly walking the quiet corridors of the palace. She was terrified that she would get caught, she would never be able to explain to her husband the reason why she was on this side of the palace. She had never been down this way, usually he came to her, but tonight she needed compassion she needed someone to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. She approached the door with caution looking in both directions making sure no one saw her before doing the secret knock he used when visiting her.

She dropped her head exhaling forcefully what was she doing there "This is nuts." She said under her breath if she was caught it would be her head, was this man worth her head. She could leave now and no one would know she had been there, with no worries later about being caught she had been lucky to steal the few passionate nights that she did and that should be enough. "Don't push your luck Rangiku." She told herself. She grabbed the front of her gold, green trimmed dress turning to head back in the direction she came. She decided to keep her head a little while longer after all she was rather attached to it.

The door clicked open and she heard the beautiful sensual voice. "My Queen what are you doing here."

'Damn my head.' She thought turning around running to the man who was standing at his door in nothing but his white sheer pants that rode low on his hips. He had one hand on the door frame the other was rested on the door. His brow was furrowed he looked worried but his facial expression shifted to surprise when the blonde jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck, he stumbled back into his room catching her in his arms as she begin hungrily attacking his lips with her own.

He was still in shock, she was never supposed to visit him, if King Sosuke ever found out, he would kill her; damn himself. "My Queen." He managed to choke out as the woman began trailing kisses on his jawline, she wasn't listening. "My love, is something wrong." His door was wide open anyone could just walk by and see the Queen, he lowered her to the floor looking down at her, he needed to get her back to her side of the palace but first he needed to make sure she was okay.

She shook her head and he looked at her in confusion. "Nothing is wrong."

"No?" It was more of a question than a statement from the confused man.

The Queen wrapped her arms the man's neck with her mouth to his ear she whispered. "I just want you to make love to me Szayel." Szayel never needed to be told anything twice and with his arms wrapped around the Queen's waist he raised his right leg and kicked the door shut.

* * *

><p>King Sosuke was sitting on his throne in his chambers and as always he looked utterly bored. 'What can I do.' The deranged King thought to himself. 'I can go see my wife.' He rested his cheek on his fist shaking his head. 'Naw I don't feel like listening to the bitch cry.' Then he thought about going to see his son, he needed to know where Coyote stood on the whole invasion plan. "Yes they are his friends." He said out loud. "He should want to share our greatness with his friends, and we as Hueco Mundians are not a selfish people." He was speaking out loud, it was hard being so wonderful if only people just understood he was doing this for Seretei's and Karakura's own good. Isshin was a total fool and his son was a lazy spoiled brat, Genryusai was way too old and feeble, he thought back to the altercation he had with the man only days before scoffing "He dared tell me….me." He pointed at himself making a what the fuck face "to leave he is definitely feeble." He shook his head once again in disbelief. There was a knock on the door, interrupting him from his customary Sosuke time that he always had with himself every night at this time. Time he used to make decisions concerning the Kingdom decisions he should have been discussing with his Chief Advisor Kaname but Sosuke believe the man's job was useless what did he need an advisor for all his decisions were perfect and he dared someone to argue with him that they were not.<p>

"What is it." He called to the door.

"Your majesty forgive the intrusion but the Princess Cirruchi requests your audience she says it is of the up most importance that she talks to you." Sosuke ponder the thought for a moment well isn't that interesting just when he was looking for someone to play with she shows up at his chambers.

"Show her in." He called out, the door opened slowly and in walked the purple haired Princess, with a devilish smile on her face. Her smile made the King smile she had some news for him indeed. "You have something to tell me dear Princess." The woman in question immediately bowed at the King's feet.

"Yes your Majesty." Her head was still lowered as she rose to her feet. She looked up and into the sinister eyes of the King who was smiling softly at her but she wasn't dumb she new better King Sosuke was a ruthless man cold and heartless and she loved it. She wanted Coyote to be like him in fact she had married him in hopes that he was just like his father but was disappointed to find out he was not. "It concerns your son, my husband."

"Oh." The King said dropping his hand he had been leaning on the arm of the throne he sat straight up. This peaked his interest. "Speak." He commanded the girl.

"On the day of Prince Ichigo's wedding I caught my husband with his male lover. He threat-." The woman was silenced when Sosuke raised a hand. She flushed red and her palms felt sweaty, she was sure that the King would want to hear this news, he had asked her to keep an eye on his son didn't he mean this. The last thing she wanted to do was cross the King.

"Hmm this is interesting. I knew my son would be sleeping around after all he is my son. A male you say." The woman nodded her head. "Tell me do you think that this male lover could possibly be more than a fling."

"Yes your majesty, the soldier-"

"Soldier you say." Sosuke was all ears now.

"Yes my King he is a soldier from the Karakura Kingdom."

"Interesting." He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "Speak my dear are they in love."

"Yes, I heard the soldier tell Coyote that he loved him before walking away from him for good." She finished there was a gleam in her eyes the King was very interested in what she had to say.

"For good. Did he leave my son." The woman nodded. "Hmm that's no good we can't have that, And how did my son take it."

"I'm not sure my King, he refuses to speak with me, I haven't seen him since we've returned from Karakura." She hadn't realized how much that had hurt her until she had said the words out loud.

"Tell me Princess do you need comfort." She looked at the King in shock before her face broke into that devilish smile she first had when she walked into the King's chambers, she nodded her head. "Very Well then take off your dress."

* * *

><p>They came for her in the middle night, dragging her out of her bed carrying her under her arms. Two strong tall muscular men, she had recognized them as her husbands personal guards. She had demanded they unhand her. But they completely ignored and dismissed her. She was wearing a white lace sheer nighty that came down to her ankles. Her hair fell about her face as they dragged her down the halls of her own palace her face burned as the tears fell from her eyes. She was trying to compose herself but she was utterly terrified. She wanted to scream out but the last thing she wanted was to alert her son, because he would be helpless to help her.<p>

They reached the part of the palace that was cold dark and dank. The cobble stone floor was freezing cold as her feet were dragged along it creating deep cuts and scrapes. When they reached the utmost top of the palace they were in the Prison Tower. As the wooden door to the tower creaked open they flung her inside, she toppled to the floor scraping her knees and palms as she did so. She looked back at the door as it was slammed shut her hair covering her face the guards could not see the fear in her eyes and the tears that fell from them as they spoke to her.

"By Order of the King you have been charged and convicted of High Treason against Crown and County you shall be put to death by way of beheading."


	11. Cherry Part 3

Toshiro and Gin

They were currently lying in his bed, their naked bodies intertwined. The young Prince closed his eyes breathing in the scent of his lover and the sex in the air. The silver haired guard had collapsed on his chest in a sweaty heap after their love making and after pulling himself from the Prince's tight heat and with his head still resting on Toshiro's chest the man drifted off to sleep listening to his lover's heart beat and the lulling feel of the Prince's slowly rising and falling chest.

Toshiro ran his hand through Gin's soft silver purplish hair, normally this act would make the man tense in his sleep sometimes he would even wink an eye open and after realizing it had been Toshiro he would instantly relax or drift back off to sleep. But this time the man didn't move, he didn't wake, he showed no sign of rousing from his slumber. Toshiro smiled 'he must be getting used to sleeping beside me.'

Toshiro let his head fall back on the pillow looking up at the pale blue which was part of his four post bed. His entire life he never requested drapes for the bed but once Gin started showing up in his bedroom, he immediately requested them. It was one thing for him to be attracted to men, it was one thing to be fooling around outside his marriage but it was entirely different thing when his lover just so happened to be the Commander of the Guard of the Kingdom his father was currently trying to devise strategies on how to defeat, so far now anyway Gin had to remain his perfect little secret.

Toshiro knew that Gin was holding back his own secrets from him, he knew that Gin was planning an attack on his Kingdom and he knew that if he asked Gin he would tell him. Call him chicken but he just didn't want to know those things. When he was alone with Gin he just wanted to forget his responsibilities of crown Prince, his duty to love and honor a wife he felt nothing but brotherly love for, in these moments and in this time all he wanted was to be wrapped up in Gin's arms and surrounding by his love (however suffocating that it might be). Toshiro let out a frustrated sigh and his body quivered, Gin shifted in his sleep raising his head heavily to look up into Toshiro's turquoise eyes. His eyes closed into slits, a smile grew across his face from ear to ear. Toshiro immediately felt annoyed.

"What's wrong my Toshi." Gin shifted his body to hover over Toshiro's lowering his head to peck the white haired Prince's nose. "Can't sleep my lil snow angel and here I thought I wore you out." Toshiro forced a half smile, placing his hands around Gin's neck bringing the man's head down so that he could place a kiss on the Guard's lips.

"It's nothing Gin" Toshiro forced a smile. Gin lowered his body his weight nearly suffocating the young Prince.

"You know I know when ya lie ta me Toshi." Gin kissed Toshiro's cheek then captured the young man's bottom lip between his own. Releasing them he began trailing open kisses from his chin down his throat. "Tell me Toshi."

"I don't want to talk about it." Toshiro knew to start on this topic would lead to a fight between him and the Guard and fights with Gin were never good for either parties. Mainly because someone would always have to sacrifice a part of themselves for the other and not in a good way. "Talking about it won't do either of us any good Ichimaru so drop it." The spite that laced his words were undeniable it was like listening to a parent scold a child.

"My my aren't we dishing out threats." Gin had been sucking on Toshiro's nipple he bit down gently on it before releasing it. "E'ry time you hold something in side it builds."

"I said drop it." Toshiro running his left hand up and down Gin's back his right entangled in the man's silvery purple locks, he raised his head to meet Gin's capturing his lips in a rough kiss, he opened his mouth Gin taking full advantage delving his wet appendage in the Prince's mouth exploring and claiming his prize.

Inside Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his head back to his pillow pulling Gin with him wrapping his legs around the man's waist, moaning into their kiss. His heart raced, aching inside of his chest how dangerous was his love for the man whose hands were expertly exploring and caressing his body. An ignorant bliss this was and he knew it, and he didn't care. Gin's hand found it's way to the Prince's aching, leaking erection and as he began stroking the young man he began wondering what could be troubling his young lover.

Toshiro shook in Gin's hold quivering and moaning but Gin's mouth stayed on his as he swallowed each moan.

"Oh Baby." Toshiro gasped out as Gin pumped harder, faster he was so close screwing his eyes shut. His mind racing a thousand miles an hour in a pleasure fog, while his inner turmoil raged on, his emotions were consuming his very being down a winding road past the point of no return. And he knew that in the first moment he laid eyes on Gin that this would start and end this way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not so long ago…<strong>_

_Toshiro Prince of Seretei was fed up looking for Ichigo, he had searched all over Los Noches for his friend. And even though he was hungry and tired he knew that if he didn't find Ichigo soon that his hard headed stubborn friend would find trouble or it would soon find him. So he blew out a puff of air running a hand through his spiky white as he stamped on in search of his best friend. He heard his stomach growl the sound amplified by the silence in the corridor. He rolled his turquoise eyes balling his fist as they swung at his side._

_"You're highness." The soldier Shawlong spoke. Toshiro answered the man without stopping, the two soldiers following closely behind him._

_"Yes Shawlong."_

_"If you're hungry we are near the kitchen." Toshiro pondered the idea he could grab a quick snack and they hadn't tried searching the kitchen yet, If he was hungry he would bet anything so was Ichigo._

_Unbeknownst to Toshiro they were about twenty feet from the kitchen when the three men heard Ichigo growl and yell._

_"GRIMMJOW." Without a second thought Toshiro pulled his katana which was latched to his hip and darted towards the door, he kicked the door open the wooden frame slamming against the wall the sound echoing throughout the large room and down the corridor. Toshiro with his katana raised and the other two soldiers behind him at the ready scanned the room and their eyes fell on Ichigo who was up against a wall in between the bread cabinet and the ale. He was standing on one leg his left arm pinned above his head his right leg wrapped around Grimmjow's waist his eyes screwed shut moaning._

_"Ichi- Ichigo." Toshiro said in disbelief. Now he had imagined several things when he finally found Ichigo but this wasn't one of them._

_"Aaagh Grimm." The orange haired Prince moaned out as the blue haired soldier pounded into him mercilessly, inside his head Ichigo heard Toshiro calling out to him but at the moment he could careless he and Grimmjow were on round two and it was fucking unbelievable._

_Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes, he lowered his sword latching it back to his hip and turning to face the two soldiers who stared wide eyed and in shock at their former master having his way with a visiting Prince in the palace kitchen._

_"Let...Let's give them some privacy." Toshiro turned around, sheathing his weapon he then reached his hands up and with his palms in their chests he pushed both soldiers backwards and out the door. "Sheath you're katana you won't be needing them." Coming to their senses both Di Roy and Shawlong did as instructed. Shaking the remnants of what he saw from his mind Toshiro regained his composure twisting the corner of his mouth. 'Coyote will never believe this.' He thought to himself. There was a cry of passion from Ichigo and a growl from Grimmjow before Toshiro really had enough and from instruction from his two companions he made his way back to Coyote's chambers._

_As the young Toshiro walked towards his friends bedroom he made a mental note to not go off looking for Ichigo anymore, he really didn't need a replay of what happened. As the two soldiers took their posts near Coyote's chamber doors, Toshiro walked into the room. With his head lowered, he shut the door with an almost silent thud, he shook his head raising his hands in disbelief._

_"Coyote you woul-" Toshiro started but when he raised his head he paled and all of sudden he felt sick even though his stomach was empty. There he was on top of someone Toshiro couldn't tell who from where he stood Prince Coyote, he was breathing heavily and with every thrust the bed banged the wall shaking the paintings some falling frames shattering on impact. Toshiro's mouth fell open when he heard Coyote speak._

_"Say it Chad, say it damn it." The soldier in question was yelling out commands for the Prince to follow which Coyote only happily obliged. Toshiro shook his head it was down right unbelievable. First Ichigo now Coyote._

_"What is this fuck a soldier from another kingdom night….WhAT THE HELL." He said out loud but neither Coyote or Chad heard him and just like Ichigo and Grimmjow they were enthralled in each other. Toshiro backed out of the room, he didn't make eye contact with the soldier's posted outside the door, they were used to the Prince's sexcapades and they weren't bothered by it in the slightest._

_There was no where for the young Toshiro to go in Los Noches, so why he felt comfortable walking around alone he wasn't sure and he wanted to mentally kicking himself for thinking he could. How long had he wandered these bland halls, he had meant to walk in circles just long enough to give Coyote and Ichigo some time to themselves and their new lovers. But some where along the way he walked right instead of left so lost in his thoughts and his internal rants. He wound up in a part of the Palace he had not seen before. The rooms were closer together and the walls were painted black a distinct difference from the rest of the white walls of the rest of the Palace._

_Out of pure curiosity the young Prince kept walking why hadn't he been in this part of the Palace before his imagination began to wander some more. 'Is this where the servants slept. No Coyote said they are not in the Palace maybe this is where the soldier's quarter's are. No this would not be enough the army's is to big maybe the royal court and possibly the Sergeant's of flanks.' Lost in his thoughts Toshiro turned a corner that dead end to double doors painted a bright red. It was curious to see this in Los Noches. His curiousness got the better of him as he glided towards the door stopping inches from it. What was he doing he was being ridiculous it was a red door it wasn't like he hadn't seen red before. He made a face scrunching up his nose and turning on his heels he stopped in mid stride hearing a glass breaking from the opposite side of the door someone was yelling._

_"I'M NOT SOME WHORE YOU THROW AWAY GIN." It was a male voice and it sounded strained. Toshiro's browed furrowed at the name he heard. He knew the man in questioned he was the Commander of the Guard for the Hueco Mundo army, and the King's personal Guard a powerful man for sure but also creepy Toshiro remembered. The man always had the most sadistic smile on his face, and he almost always kept his eyes closed in slits and after thinking on it for a second Toshiro could honestly say he had no idea what the man's eyes looked liked. And he definitely wasn't going to sit around to find out. He began walking back the way he thought he came but as one of the double doors swung open and the tiny man with short chin length purple hair stormed down the corridor, Toshiro found himself plastered up against the wall trying his best to not be knocked down. From the open uniform top and the pants the young man was busying fastening he could tell he was a soldier in the army. After the young man had passed Toshiro straightened his clothing and began walking down the hall._

_"My my Prince Toshiro what are you doing over here ne." The voice floated down the hallway and into the Prince's impressionable ears. Toshiro's froze for some reason unbeknownst to him. That voice did something to his body but at the time he had no idea what it was. He turned towards the strange Guard slowly straight faced until his eyes fell on the naked form of Gin from the house of Ichimaru._

_He was leaning on either side of the door frame with both hands, it took all of Toshiro's self control from letting his eyes wander down the man's body. Gin had that enticing smile on his face his eyes closed in slits and his silvery purple hair stuck to his face by his own sweat. He cocked his head to the side after a few minutes of the young Prince just staring at him. His smile transitioned into an all knowing smirk._

_"Toshi waz wrong like what ya see ne." He asked partly knowing the answer to the question._

_The young Prince immediately snapped from his trance shaking his head feverishly._

_"I am a Prince….Guard and you will address me as such." He snapped at Gin who bowed his head in acknowledgement._

_"My apologies." He swung the door open all the way stepping out in the corridor in all his glory. His beautiful pale lean body glistened from his on sweat and the light coming from the candles on the walls. He walked down the hall towards the young Prince and Toshiro immediately felt his body catch a fire, his face a blazed from his current predicament. He made sure to keep his eyes on Gin's face 'his face...his face…' He kept chanting to himself._

_Stopping a few feet from the tiny Prince Gin crossed his ankles and bent down at his waist flailing his arms out to the side and to the back his eyes looking down at the Prince's feet, an over exaggeration of a customary bow._

_"Your highness Prince Toshiro." The man with his head bowed turned his head to look up at the Prince smirking up at the Young man, he winked open one beautiful crystal blue eye and Toshiro felt his breath hitch. "May I ask your royal spoilness why you are on my side of the Palace." The Guard asked and it was in the moment Toshiro was officially fed up with being made fun of he rolled his eyes and turned on his heels walking away as fast as he could from the very naked man in the corridor. He heard the man chuckle behind him. "I hope you find your way back…." The man chuckled some more. "Back to me that is."_

_From that day on it was almost like Gin went out of his way to find Toshiro and tease and flirt with him. Toshiro had told Gin repeatedly that he did not find men attractive but the Guard was relentless. Gin was rude, crude, conniving, disrespectful and highly dangerous. But he was also highly intelligent, refined and had the most beautiful blue eyes Toshiro had ever seen, in short he was down right enchanting. And because of that man Toshiro found himself struggling with his identity and his feelings torn in a battle with himself that he had already lost so many years ago that day in the corridor outside Gin's chambers._

_Gin had seen the young man always from a far watching him learn and grow over the years and although he easily had ten years on the boy he still found the teen attractive. Gin had always been attracted to the exotic and Toshiro with his white hair and Turquoise eyes made him more than desirable to the Guard. Gin had wanted to conquer the kid and place him on his shelf of conquest. He knew that the kid would be difficult to conquer, he was a Prince and he hadn't realize that he was attracted to Gin. It was fun for Gin a challenge to go after the one's in denial to him they made the best bed partners._

_So after the day outside his bed chambers when the little Prince found himself lost, Gin had made a promise to himself that he would bed the kid within one week of course he didn't succeed. And this infuriated the Guard he liked a challenge but the little brat was playing hard to get a little to well. Now Gin was never the one to play the game for to long he knew when to cut his losses and he tried honestly he did. But every time the brat was in Los Noches parading his ripe virgin ass around the palace in front of him like 'Nah nah nah nah. Look but no touchy.' It pissed Gin off and although he said he would let it go he found himself still going after it failing at each attempt. And when Toshiro would leave, once again Gin would tell himself to let it go and he would, yes he really would. But then he would have to escort his King to a function the young Prince would be at and once again Gin found himself trying to pick the ripe cherry dangling in front of his face._

_He cursed himself thought that he was losing his special touch and to prove a point to himself he would go back to Los Noches and fuck whatever that moved. He was fucking Gin from the house of Ichimaru and damn it if he wanted it he would fucking have it. "Fuck that brat….Fuck that brat." He would often chant as he spilled his hot liquid into whatever his conquest would be for the night. And after kicking the person out of his room he would lie awake in his bedroom staring up at the red ceiling. Until he would get fed up and an hour later he found himself outside Toshiro's bedroom window on the boy's balcony listening to the small Prince's light snoring. He would sit there his back up against the open door his knees up against his chest his arms resting on them his hands dangling, as his head rested on his arms so tired from losing sleep over his warring emotions all surrounding the young Prince. And as he argued with himself that he wasn't falling in love he would fall asleep listening to the little voices inside his head 'stop fighting it Gin...stop fighting.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some years later…<strong>_

_They were in the woods at the lake that divided the Kingdoms. Gin was sitting on the ground with Toshiro on his lap facing him. It was almost like a weight had lifted off the two lovers as Toshiro ran his hands through Gin's silvery purple hair, Gin's hands running up and down his back as their tongue's danced inside Toshiro's mouth the young Prince moaned into the kiss._

_Gin who had been doing his best to control his urges lost it placing a hand on the small of Toshiro's back pushing the boy down on Gin's awakening member and immediately after doing it Gin realized his mistake almost feeling a twinge of guilt it had taken so long to bring Toshiro to this point, where he could hold him this close to love him this way the last thing he wanted to do was scare the young boy away._

_But to his surprise Toshiro pulled at his hair and began grinding his hips into Gin's seeking much needed friction his own member hardening from the closeness of Gin. Toshiro released Gin's lips nipping and sucking at the man's jaw around to his ear lobe twirling his tongue around and sucking, his breathing hot and heavy sending a jolt of lust through Gin's body straight to his hardened cock in his pants. The Guard threw his head back, he was losing his shit, did Toshiro know what he was starting._

_"Tosh…..Tosh...Toshi." Gin managed to get out as the young man's hips ground harder into his the friction of their clothed erections making Gin's eyes roll back into his head biting down on his lip, his hands let go of Toshiro's back and fell back behind him his nails digging into the soft earth. "Bay...Baby….do you know what ya starting." He asked he needed to be sure._

_"Yes." The Prince replied his hands snaking up the man's neck resting behind his head as he began sucking at the Guards exposed neck, licking the exposed flesh before speaking. "I want you…" Nothing else had to be said as the Guard grabbed the Prince by the back, pushing up to shift their position so that Toshiro laid beneath him on the ground Gin hovering over him. The man captured his lips in a kiss, biting down on the boy's lips before sucking at it releasing it and delving inside the hot wet cavern with his tongue. At the same time his hands making steady work of the tiny bead like buttons of the boy's aqua form fitted jacket. When his jacket fell open Toshiro lifted up to slide the material from his body. Gin released his lips his hands traveling his body leaving a trail of fire as his mouth followed suit. Pinching the Prince's nipple before taking it in his mouth, Gin's other hand played and pinched the other nipple before his mouth capture it, his tongue doing a dance around working it into hardness._

_Toshiro closed his eyes running his tongue across his swollen bottom lip, he was on system overload he wanted so much more from Gin and how long had he felt this way about the man. He felt the breeze hit his lower body as his pants were removed._

_"Ggg...Gin." He shivered opening his eyes the man was standing above him looking down at him admiring his small body._

_"You're beautiful Toshi." He said a soft smile on his face his eyes closed in slits. Toshiro decided he loved that face._

_"Open you're eyes Gin." He requested and the man obliged, as he pulled his pants down throwing them off to the side. The crescent moon sat high in the sky dancing beautifully off Gin's pale skin. So many years ago Toshiro had denied himself the pleasure of enjoying the sight of the man he loved and now in the moonlight he was able to capture and store the beauty which was Gin his eye resting on the man's large erected member surrounding by silver purple hairs. Toshiro smiled up at Gin the man's blue eyes now studying Toshiro half laden turquoise one's._

_"You're beautiful Gin, I want to always remember you this way." Gin got back down on his knees spreading Toshiro's legs apart with his own. Placing three fingers at the Prince's lips. Toshiro silently taking them in his mouth. Gin bent down and began tracing open mouth kisses up the boy's collar bone stopping at the nape of his neck biting down gently until he broke skin. Toshiro groaned out in pain as his lover marked him unwillingly releasing Gin's fingers from his mouth._

_Gin moved his fingers down to Toshiro's virgin entrance his breath hot on the young man's ear._

_"This is going to hurt." Toshiro nodded once as Gin pushed his finger inside him up to the knuckle his body tensed as he let a groan of discomfort. He closed his eyes. Gin watching him with his head just below the Prince's chin one blue eye studying Toshiro, he kissed him on his chin inserting the finger the rest of the way before pulling it out and pushing it in again much faster this time repeating the same movements until he settled into and even pace. Kissing Toshiro all over his face trying his best to distract him. The boy began to rock his hips against the invading digit and as his hips moved upwards to meet the digit Gin inserted another and once again his body tensed and his moans turned into a cry of protest._

_Before the boy could really decide to end their session Gin grabbed his neglected member and began pumping him in time with his prodding. Toshiro warring mind didn't know if it was in pain or pleasure and his cries of pleasure pain said as much. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, his mind was reeling and he wanted more but he found it hard to form the words to say as much. And as Gin brushed past his pleasure center his body jerked off the ground and his hips had a mind of their own as they began hungrily meeting every stab of Gin's fingers, his body registered the pain from the addition of the third finger but as he reached his climax, his mind continued to scream 'more…..more….god baby more.' When had he become such a shameless whore at this point it didn't matter._

_Shortly after Gin began scissoring his fingers inside the small Prince the young man shot his seed up his own chest the warm liquid oozing down his hand removing his fingers from the tight heat of Toshiro, he heard his turquoise eyed lover groan in protest. Using the liquid to coat his own hardened member, he placed it at Toshiro's prepared entrance and before the boy could fully come down from his sexual high. He slowly pushed himself inside Toshiro. The tight ring of muscles fully engulfing him as if Toshiro's body was made especially for him._

_Toshiro had been lying there thinking how much he hated the feeling of being so empty after being so full and as if all his wishes were being granted all in one night. He felt the pain of Gin all but ripping him from the inside out, he screwed his eyes shut. He could feel and hear Gin breathing heavily his body shook Toshiro imagined he was doing his best not to move, not to hurt him more than he already was. Toshiro opened his eyes a single tear falling as he did so, he shifted his hips, Gin moving slightly inside him the man moaning. Toshiro dug his nails into Gin's back as the man began moving in and out of him. The pain slowly ebbing away being replaced by more mind numbing pleasure._

_"Oh Gin, YES THERE." He screamed as the man brushed past his spot, his member hardening once more that night. He reached between them and began stroking his own member his other hand nails digging into the man's flesh making angry red welt marks on his back._

_Gin knew Toshiro was closed to his peak his walls squeezing him sending his mind into a black oblivion of pleasure. He closed his eyes and focused his breathing refusing to come before his lover, he found Toshiro's shoulder the nape of his neck biting on a place not marked. This time the Prince didn't scream out in pain his mind and body trying to process all the sensations attacking it at one time. Gin released the broken flesh licking and kissing it as he pumped faster and harder into the the Prince making sure to hit his spot with expert precision._

_Toshiro yelled his name once more that night as he came once again his warm sticky seed coating both of their bodies. Gin raised his head capturing the now exhausted Prince's mouth in a sloppy kiss. The Guard's mouth fell open moaning out his orgasm into the Prince's hot mouth Toshiro using the opportunity grabbing the man by the back of his head delving his tongue inside Gin's mouth as he was being filled by his lover._

_Gin pulled himself from Toshiro rolling on his back lying next to the young man, trying his best to catch his breath. He felt the Prince throw his arms around him before his head rested on his heaving chest._

_"Toshi." Gin voice came out as a soft whisper his breathing slowly evening out._

_"Hmm." Was Toshiro reply he was slowly drifting to sleep._

_"I love you." Toshiro's eyes shot open never in a million years he would have expected to hear those words from Gin's mouth sure he might of suspected he felt as much but he never thought he would hear it let alone so soon in their relationship. His body relaxed against Gin's as he held the man tighter his eyes softening, he closed them exhaling softly his voice came out in a soft whisper loud enough for Gin to hear._

_"I love you too."_

_The moonlight danced off the still black lake that separated Seretei and Hueco Mundo. Toshiro and Gin held each other close basking in their post sexual bliss both naively thinking that nothing and no one could ever separate them._


	12. Turning of the Tides

**So here it is another Chapter in the soap opera called Changing of the Guard and like all good soap opera's the lies never stay hidden and people must be punished and stupid decisions will be made. I have had this chapter on my desk top for weeks now. Not sure if I should change the content it's just that serious. But that's just the life of someone with two warring personalities called Mrs. Hyde and Lady Jekyll and this time Hyde won out (she had a little help from faithNfantasy). Cheers-Hydekll**

* * *

><p>"Father please, I'm begging you." The young Prince had lost his pride and was down on his knees begging his father to spare his mother's life.<p>

"No. Now compose yourself" His father didn't look at him, and the man felt ice cold inside and although he was killing the Queen that betrayed him he still felt as though his vengeance was only half sated.

"I will never forgive you for killing my mother." The young prince said with venom in his voice as he glared up at his father, he was down on one knee before the King he sucked his teeth before standing up. "You are truly a monster for this."

"Monster…..monster you call me a monster I'm not the one who betrayed my vows I'M NOT THE WHORE HERE." The King was furious he stood up from his thrown looking down on his son who was still kneeling in front of him. "YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BLAME I'LL TELL YOU WHOSE TO BLAME." The young prince's eyebrows shot up as he stared up at his father he felt his anger reaching it's boiling point.

* * *

><p>She had decided since the night she had been brought to the prison tower that she would not shed any tears, she would not give her husband the satisfaction of seeing her broken. It had been three days since she was dragged here from her chambers and now as the sun sat high in the sky beaming warm rays of sunshine into her tower she was calm. She stood at the small window standing on a small wooden chair, the window to far up off the ground for her to look through without it. The wrought iron bars partly rusted, unmovable as they were perfectly measured to be three inches apart and as she held onto those bars, she heard the people below screaming up to her, she could barely make out what they were saying she was so far up, but she imagined they were in support of the King. No one loves a Queen that betrays the crown and no one loves a Queen that betrays her country.<p>

She closed her eyes exhaling, she let her forehead rest on the bars, they would be coming for her soon to take her down to the public square where she would be beheaded in front of the King's subjects. And although she wanted to see her son one last time, she hoped and prayed that he would not be there for her execution, she would lose her resolve if he was.

Her ladies in waiting came early that morning when the sun had only begun to rise in the sky to prepare her for the day. She wore a black gown the breast area, white embroidery that narrowed down her stomach creating a shape of a Y. The back of her dress was laced up with the laces being white, her sleeves stopped just below her elbow, with the cuffs as white lace. Her beautiful long shiny hair was pinned at the top of her head in a braided bun, her bangs swooped to the side, perfect access to her smooth neck.

She heard the door to her tower cell click open and the creaking of the wooden door but she didn't turn to look at the men as they entered and spoke.

"It is time now, come with us." She looked up once more at the clear sky and the warm sun, letting go of the bars first, she turned to face the soldiers with her head held high and her hands locking in front of her as she walked she exited the cell with two soldiers walking closely behind her, and two walking two steps in front of her.

They led her down the winding stone stair case, down through the lower levels of the dungeon, some of the prisoners trying to grab at her as she walked passed. Some of the soldiers on duty in the dungeon licked their lips as she passed, one muttering "Such as waste." She didn't acknowledge any of them she just kept her pace and focused on her breathing 'no fear, no fear' she reminded her self. Her thoughts shifted to that of her son and the wonderful years she was able to spend with him, and then they shifted to the wonderful time she was able to share with her lover, and how much they had loved each other. She hadn't heard anything of him being punished or the King taking his wrath out on him and she prayed that it would stay that way. She had hoped her husband would be satisfied with her death only, she knew that was highly unlikely but she prayed for it nonetheless.

As she made her exit from the palace the sun stung her eyes, her eyelids flickered only momentarily till they adjusted. She felt someone grab at her right arm but she didn't look in the direction she heard them speak. "How could you, your majesty." One of the soldiers ripped the hand from her. There were a lot of people that lined the path to her execution stage some spitting on her path, throwing things at her, which the soldiers successfully blocked. Surprisingly she heard some praying for her soul, telling her that they still loved her and those words she held on to, it gave her strength.

As the disgraced Queen climbed the four steps to the stage, her eyes settled on the man in a leather mask. The mask covered his entire head except his bottom jaw. He wore all black and his top was made of leather and was sleeveless, his black leather pants fit his frame tightly. She fixed her eyes on his empty hands 'he must have hidden his weapon from my sight thinking it may scare me.' She thought as she made her way to the wooden fixture in the center of the stage she turned to face the block of wood that stood but three feet off the ground, and the crowd that had gathered for this occasion. They were still yelling obscenities. She looked out in the distance not focusing her gaze on anyone or anything. It would be all over soon and she had made her peace with that.

She felt her resolve shake when she heard his voice, she ignored him at first not intentionally but thinking that it was a figment of her imagination.

"Mother" He called he was standing at the stage with both hands grabbing at it looking up at her, she shifted her gaze to look down upon her son, she gave him a small and warm smile.

"My darling you shouldn't be here I don't want you to see this." She raised her head to look back out in the distance.

"Tell me mother did you do the things that father has excused you of." He saw the sudden sadness flicker in her eyes it lasted but a moment, she dropped her head and then looked at her son, her lips trembled as she tried to smile at her son once more.

"I'm sorry my son if I've shamed you." Was her only reply.

"It wasn't you're fault mother, he was the one that dishonored and defiled you and for that I'll kill him."

"NO" The woman's sudden reply shocked the Prince and he was taken back, the horror on his face he shook his head in disbelief.

"Mothe-Mother." He whispered in shock. His mind was hazy and as it stood all day it had been playing tricks on him. His anger and grief and the copious amount of ale he had consumed in the past days were hardly helping his state of mind and as she spoke he only half understood the sentiment and the desperate pleading behind her words.

"If you love me at all please don't harm him, I beg of you plea-." Before the Prince could make any promises to his disgraced mother. The Commander of the Guard the leader of her husband's army voice boomed out to the audience even though he was talking to her.

"By order of the King on this third day of May in the year of our lord King Genryusai, Queen Retsu from the house of Unohana shall be put to death by way of beheading for traitorous crimes against the crown and country. On your knees prisoner." He spat these words with such fire and venom, the disdained was undeniable.

She did as she was told as one wobbly knee hit the wooden floor of the stage she held her breath as the other connected with the floor, she was still looking out in front but now her eyes shifted towards the sky, and the slowly moving clouds 'it's a good day to die I suppose' she thought, she breathed in the fresh air before bending at her waist resting her right cheek on the block, she locked eyes with the executioner, she wanted to look at the man that was going to take her life.

The man walked towards her his heavy boots thumping and vibrating the floor boards, he leaned over and pulled the collar of the Queen's dress away from her neck exposing it more and for a moment the woman closed her eyes in fear, before remembering she wasn't going to let Genryusai have that last shred of her dignity. Her blue eyes fluttered open at the last possible second she had left and as the glint of the blade shimmered in her eyes the last words the Queen of Seretei heard were the cries of her son.

* * *

><p>"You seem like a smart young man, and I don't think I have to necessarily spell this out for you now do I." King Sosuke sat on his throne in his secret meeting hall staring down at the soldier kneeling in front of him in his royal blue uniform.<p>

"No your majesty." The soldier replied, he felt uncomfortable to say the least and as he swallowed the lump in his throat, he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Now I'm under the impression that you love my son, is that correct." King Sosuke sat on his throne dressed in all white his katana rested up against his throne he had his legs crossed and his hands on his lap. The man with the menacing brown eyes ran a hand through his brown hair slicking it back with a single lock falling in his face and he wore a smirk, he had the soldier right where he wanted him.

"Yes of course your majesty, but I-" The soldier looked up at the King pleadingly he did not want to perform the task he was asked to do it would be considered treason. Did he love Coyote enough to commit treason.

"If you truly love my son then you will do this for him, for…..his life."

"What." The soldier known as Chad looked at the King with horror in his eyes he was shocked and appalled did he just hear right did the King just threatened the life of his only son, he would never.

"I am not like most men, I plan on being around for a very long time as all great things tend to be, and as you already know my son's wife is carrying his heir, I don't need my son to live."

"You….you would kill your own son to…..to."

"To get what I want, of course I would." Chad's jaw all but hit the floor as the King spoke he was dumbfounded, he wanted to laugh surely this was a joke. There were two other's in the room that heard this order, this request and yet they did nothing to persuade their King to tell him that this was crazy that there was a long standing treaty between the Kingdoms, instead both men his Chief Advisor and his Commander of the Guard stood there stoned faced.

"I can…..can't do what you're asking of me….I jus-just can't." The soldier fumbled on his words.

"You have until the deadline I've given you if it is not done, be prepared to attend my son's execution."

"But your your majes-"

"You're dismissed" he turned to his Commander of the Guard "Gin get him out of my sight." Gin gave the King a single nod before gliding over to the soldier who was still trying to argue with the King stumbling over his words, and tripping on his own two feet as he was dragged away from King's Sosuke's presence.

Once outside the room Chad turned to Gin knowing he must have felt something, but the man looked upon him with those damn slitted eyes and a smile from ear to ear.

"Gin what am I to do." There were no formalities between them, he just needed Gin's advice "What should I do. What would you do."

"My my Chad, I can't tell ya what to do. In these difficult times we all have decisions we have to make for the good of our King and for the love our Prince." He slapped the man on his left shoulder squeezing it. "If it was my Toshi, I wouldn't even blink, the job would've been done by now. But that's the difference between you and I. Morals can be a bitch sometimes." He let go of his shoulder "But I guess I see ya dilemma. I guess in the end you have to weigh it out which life is more precious to you the King or the Prince." Gin shrugged his shoulders throwing his hands up in the air walking away. "I'm jus happy I ain't you right now."

Chad dropped his head as he walked away, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. If that really was the choice laid out in front of him then it really was a no brainer.

* * *

><p>King Isshin was sitting at a desk in his chambers scribing a letter for his son. It was late in the night early morning and he had been unable to sleep. He had offered himself in return for Retsu's life but the King of Seretei would hear nothing of it he was understandably pissed and he felt betrayed as he should. He accused Isshin of pretending to be his friend for the past years just to get close to his wife and although it wasn't true, Isshin didn't argue with him. He had sat down with his Commander of the Guard Tessai and his Chief Advisor a slender but muscular man with messy light blonde hair named Kiskue. The man was slightly touch in the head but he was very wise. Both men pretty much told him the same thing to prepare for war and to prepare his son to take over as soon as possible, it was no secret that Genryusai could be unpredictable and blood thirsty just like his Commander of the Guard and he was going to be gunning for the King of Karakura.<p>

Isshin was prepared to die for his actions and he had hoped that Genryusai would be satisfied with his life and not take his anger out on the rest of Karakura. Isshin inwardly cursed himself how could he'd been so stupid for so long, but after years of misbehaving you tend to become more lackadaisical thinking you'll never be caught. And that was him and Retsu comfortable in their relationship it was his own damn fault and he was ashamed. Isshin finished scribing the letter to his heir folding it in three then pouring red wax on the open fold and then using his ring leaving his impression in the wax a lion in mid roar.

He stood from the desk stretching his arms over his head his back cracking as he did so. The King was wearing his golden silk robe and black cotton pants that fitted loosely, he stuffed the letter in the left pocket of his robe deciding to lock it away in a place that his son would find it, should anything happen to him. He walked over to his bed, he would try once more to close his eyes and sleep, he felt uneasy in his soul his body trembled as he laid there on his back with his eyes closed he heard the sounds of distant footsteps on his balcony. How long had he laid there trying to fall asleep he couldn't tell you, he felt the breeze from his balcony, knowing that it was supposed to be closed, someone was in his room, he heard there feet as they crept closer to his bed.

The tears streaked from his eyes down the side of his face pass his ears and onto his pillow. The more and more he had been left alone with his thoughts the more the lost of his beloved Retsu stung. She was gone and she was now the third love that he had lost how was he supposed to continue living this way alone, he had his son true but it didn't compare to the love and touch of a woman. And although he often joked about it, he didn't believe in sleeping around, he may have flirted with his maids and the single noble women of his Kingdom but he actually hadn't slept with any of them he just wasn't built that way. Rangiku had been the first love when they had only been young children, he couldn't imagine anyone else by his side, and when she had been promised to his best friend Sosuke his heart had been ripped away from his chest and as they spent their last night together under the moonlight by the river he had vowed to never love another woman the same way he had loved her.

Then came along Masaki, she was nothing like Rangiku, she was soft spoken and had a warm smile that lit up a room, she was calm and reserve but could hold her own in the bedroom. He was able to love again, and for the short year he had her in his life he was truly happy, but the day that his son was born he had lost her too. And once again he felt like his heart had been ripped away from his body, he blamed young Ichigo even though he hadn't wanted to, he couldn't help the way that he felt, he had kept his son at a distance, he hurt so deeply for the lost of his wife. But one day he had been scolding a young Ichigo for spilling paint all over himself, the boy cried and cried and it only angered Isshin more not because the boy was crying but because he didn't know how to calm him down. Retsu swooped in and saved the day, even taking it upon herself to get the young boy cleaned up. She eventually helped him connect with his son creating a bond between father and son, that was the strongest in the three Kingdoms, but somewhere along the way as he connected with his son he connected with her. His relationship with Retsu had been the longest out of the three and because of that it cut the deepest. His chest felt heavy and his breathing picked up as did his tears.

"I know you're not sleeping. Open you're eyes." His intruder spoke there was so much venom in his voice sending a chill down the King's back, this was personal for him. The King slowly open his blood shot eyes, the intruder stood at the foot of his bed staring down on the King with katana in hand. Isshin didn't speak, he could've yelled for his guards outside his door, of course by the time they reached him the intruder probably would've ran him through with the sharp blade but they would be able to catch him nonetheless. Surely he knew he wouldn't be able to make it out with his life with the amount of security surrounding the King at all times which meant he came here ready to die. Isshin was all ready responsible for the loss of one innocent soul today he was not about to add another to his conscience.

"I won't fight you and I'm not calling out for help. Just promise me that it ends with me." Isshin crossed his hands on his stomach looking over at the Intruder as he walked around to the head of the bed all the while never taking his eyes off Isshin.

"I don't care about this Kingdom, but I will never trust anyone from here ever again." The intruder spoke raising his Katana and placing the tip at the Kings' throat.

"It pains me to hear you say that, I acted alone. My son and my people have nothing to do with this." The intruder held his breath and his chest swelled he was trying to keep himself from crying.

"We trusted you." He spat the words coming out cracking and strained.

"I know and I betrayed that trust."

"How long, how long were you screwing her." The intruder asked.

"Long enough." Was the King's only reply. The man lost his composure raising his katana high so the hilt was above his head he ran the King through once in his gut, when the katana was removed Isshin let out a gurgled silent cry his eyes watering as he choked for air, be he did not scream and the searing pain he felt from the wound in his gut was nothing compared to being impaled through his already broken heart, the intruder turned to leave the dying King alone. As he preceded to leave the way that he came he heard the King choke out his final words.

"You're my my my." The man didn't finish his sentence, the intruder cocked an eyebrow at the dead man lying in his own bed with the intruder's Katana in his chest and as he jumped over the balcony to the soft earth below he thought to himself.

'Good riddance'

* * *

><p>Ichigo was feeling rather agitated early in the morning he had planned on meeting Grimmjow so they could spend the day together, but as it stood he was going to be late because his goofy ass father requested an audience with him. Ichigo couldn't figure out for the life of him why lately his father wanted him around all the damn time. "When I was a kid he couldn't wait to get rid of my ass.'"He thought out loud running through his mind scenario's of how he would get out of the meeting with his father.<p>

As the young Prince approached his father's chambers with his own security in tow, he noticed his father's guards still waiting outside it was unlike his father to still be in bed the man was always an early riser and on more than one occasion he had taken it upon himself to be his son's personal Royal Riser, kicking the shit out of Ichigo to wake him up or literally dragging him from his bed, it was no wonder the man hadn't caught Grimmjow sleeping in Ichigo's bed.

"Tessai what the hell. My dad's still sleeping." Ichigo asked the guard, who along with the other's standing post bowed at the Prince's arrival.

"Yes you're Highness, his majesty the King had difficulty falling asleep last night." Tessai answered truthfully.

"Well I don't have time for him to eventually wake up and roll his ass out of bad, I have plans for today." Ichigo kicked in the door to his father's chambers walking in, yelling at the top of his lungs. "GOAT FACE WAKE THE HELL-." Ichigo's face turned white, and it felt like all the blood had suddenly evaporated from his body. He suddenly found that he had tunnel vision as he stared wide eyed and in shock at the rigid body of his father lying in his bed, a katana standing erect, from his body, his gold bedspreads stained with the man's blood. "Dah….Dah….Dad." Ichigo whispered, now slowly walking the rest of the way to his father's bed, his dad played jokes on him in the past but none as serious as this.

Ichigo reached the bed and stared down into his father's frozen face, they were looking out into the distance, he knew his father was dead but somehow what his brain knew and what his heart felt just was not in sync. "Dad….dad." Ichigo reached over and shook the man's shoulders, at the same time shaking the tears that had found there way to his eyes. "DAD…...DAD"

Upon hearing the cries of the young Prince, Isshin's guards as well as his security ran into the room stopping abruptly at the door as Ichigo pulled the Katana from his father's chest grasping it by the hilt in his right hand, he picked his father up by the neck with his left arm cradling the man to his body rocking them both back and forth swearing and sobbing under his breath, he was brought from his trance when he heard Tessai speak from behind him.

"His majesty the King, he's…..he's." It was then the young Prince saw red.

"FIND OUT WHO DID THIS….NOW!" Ichigo buried his face in his father's hair whispering to himself. "they're dead, whoever did this they're dead." He heard the men leave. A few minutes later maybe an hour he was pulled from his father's body Kiskue spouting some ridiculous nonsense of his father's body needing to be cleaned and prepared for his funeral pyre.

Ichigo sat outside his father's dressing room on the fabric bench he had often sat on when ever his father was being prepared for whatever royal ceremony or event he was attending, patiently waiting for his father to emerged, he had stopped crying but he felt so numb inside. He still had the katana that killed his father in his hands looking down to scan the elegant design of the weapon. It was beautifully crafted steel with a sharp blade, if it wasn't for his father's blood that stained it Ichigo imagined he would be able to see his own reflection in it. His eyes traveled up the blade so that he could study the hilt, for the first time and his heart stopped.

'Oh god. I know this blade.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, tell me what ya think.<strong>


	13. The ties that bind us

**Well I've been gone from this story for quite sometime did you miss me? Lol probably not. Warning: Mrs. Hyde has officially taken over (wink) so let the ganking began. Haha just kidding but am I really? Read on my friend if you dare-Hydekll**

* * *

><p>Toshiro stretched and yawned winking open a single eye the light that shined through his balcony did nothing for his splitting headache, he closed his eyes again. Grabbing his forehead like it would do anything for his headache. The young man groaned in protest. Turning from his back and onto his side. His hand still on his forehead he wiped it down his face noticing for the first time a sticky substance on his hand.<p>

He pulled it back to examine it squinting both eyes open, until they fully adjusted groaning in protest. "What the-" He said in a groggy voice.

The reddish brown dried up substance on his hand was unmistakable, and as instant fear set in 'was he hurt?, was someone he knew hurt?' questions flooded his mind. He sat up on his bed a little to quickly and instantly hating himself for the idea, he grabbed his head again with the other hand, noticing the same sticky feel on that hand as the other.

His stomach contents reached to his throat as the fear and nervousness crept up his being. He looked down at his blood stained hands trying to remember how they got that way drawing a blank. "What have I done." The young Toshiro asked himself. The last thing he really remembered was leaving his father in the throne room after unsuccessfully begging the man to spare his mother's life, then retreating to his own chambers to down several bottles of ale, which was where he was at the moment. He groaned as he left his bed stumbling to his feet scanning the floor for the empty bottles of ale 'Did I leave my room?' He thought. He turned to a water basin next to his bed to clean his hands.

"Guard….Guard" Toshiro called out to his soldiers waiting outside his door.

"Yes your highness." The soldier named Ikakku opened the door with his hand still on the door, looking over at the Prince.

"What time is it." He asked unsure how long he had been out of it.

"It's it's midday my Prince." Ikakku answered almost immediately.

Toshiro heart sank, he had hoped to have time to prepare but as it stood, he was going to have to build his courage and face his fears, he needed to be brave she needed him to brave and he was going to be. Realizing he hadn't the time to freshen up he turned away from the guard looking for his katana which was always next to his bed speaking to Ikakku as he searched.

"I would like to go to my mother's execution, but first I need to find my katana." He paused and scratched the top of his head turning to look back at his guard realizing the search would go faster if he ordered Ikakku to help him search for the missing blade.

The man in question was looking back at him with a shock expression on his face and when he began to speak he stumbled on some of his words.

"Your...your...highness." Ikakku swallowed the lump in his throat "Her majesty the Queen was executed yesterday."

Toshiro plopped down on his bed, a look of disbelief on his face he passed out and stayed out the entire time, he never got to say good bye to his mother. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

"I should have been there." Toshiro spoke but to no one.

"Your highness don't you remember. You were there." Toshiro's head which had been buried in his hands snapped up.

"What"

* * *

><p>King Sosuke was all smiles in the carriage ride over to the kingdom of Seretei, he was over the moon with happiness so much so that he was even humming. Which was starting to freak the rest of the royal family out. Rangiku who was sitting next to him shifted slightly away from him, thinking he was going to reach over and strangle her at any moment, Cirruchi only smiled back at him when he happened to glance her way and his son well his son Coyote did not hide his confusion he raised one eyebrow at his father and crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

"Care to share your happiness father." He asked half wanting to know the answer half not.

"In due time my son in due time." Sosuke responded with glee. The entire time Coyote thought to himself.

'Fucking weirdo.' He looked out the carriage window to try to find some sort of marker a sign that they were close, they were now passing through a neighboring village in the kingdom of Seretei which meant they were indeed close by. Coyote secretly thank he above for such a blessing.

Upon their arrival to the palace entrance Coyote made sure to wait a few minutes just in case they were attacked by the palace guards but when the alarm didn't sound he only shrugged his shoulders and calmly stepped out.

The first thing he noticed was Ichigo's bright orange hair and his heart leapt for joy, he hadn't wanted to deal with a distraught Toshiro on his own and selfishly he wanted so badly to see his Chad and he knew where ever Ichigo was Chad wouldn't be too far behind.

"Hey Ichi." Coyote yelled across the courtyard rather loudly he thought. But his friend didn't turn his way or acknowledge him at all. Ichigo's face was flushed red and he was walking no running up the stairs to the palace with a scowl on his face, surrounded by his security and his father's two guards. And that's when it officially hit him where was Isshin. "ICHI" He yelled louder but once again his friend completely dismissed him. He started to take off after his friend but a hand in his chest stopped him.

"That won't be necessary son. I'm ordering you to stay with your family." His father flashed him glare and then a fake smile that told the young Prince not to disobey and so with the rest of his family Coyote walked calmly up the stairs and into the shit storm that was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was walking next to Gin directly behind the King, he had been prodding his long time friend for information but the man was as tight lipped as anyone could get, which was highly unlike him. Grimmjow's eyes were fixed on his angry lover who had just stormed into the palace something within him told him to start worrying and be on his guard.<p>

He stole a glance towards Gin he had half expected to see that annoying smile and his eyes closed in slits, but what he saw was quite the opposite not to mention the hint of worry on his face. He leaned in closer to his friend to whisper so that the King could not hear.

"Gin what the fuck is going on." His friend turned his head his icy blues stared him up and down. He opened his mouth but before he could speak the King cut him off.

"You will find out soon enough Sergeant of flanks." Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes I can hear you quite well."

They reached the palace entrance and Grimmjow reflexively grabbed Gin's arm, when Toshiro's screams reached their ears.

"Oh it sounds like the young Prince is in distressed." Sosuke announced to the group.

"No shit father, he just lost his mother, that's why we're here." Coyote stared his father up and down. "Well at least some of us anyway." Over the past few days he had become increasingly defiant and crass he had lost the only thing that meant anything to him so caring about anyone's feelings except his mother's wasn't on the top of his to do list.

"My my son, you will learn to mind your tongue when speaking with your father."

"Or you'll do what, hurt my mother. How regal of you father." Rangiku's breath hitched.

"Coyote that is enough. Please watch your tone when speaking to your father." She bit down on her bottom lip when Sosuke stop walking turning to stare her down.

"I can handle my son I don't need your help my Queen." He gave her a cold hard stare and began walking again in the direction of Toshiro's painful cries.

They reach the end of the corridor and notice a small group, Seretei guards and soldiers shouting and wrestling with Karakura guards and soldiers and in the center a crying Toshiro on his knees his face buried in his hands with Ichigo standing over him pointing a katana at him shouting.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND I-WE TRUSTED YOU."

"Plea...Please Ichi I don't know what your talking about."

"DON'T CALL ME ICHI." Ichigo using his free hand picked Toshiro up by the front of his robes holding the boy mere inches from his face. "Only friends call me Ichi." He threw the boy back to the ground Toshiro landed with a thud and a grunt on his back. Ichigo hoisted the Katana above his head. "YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND...YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SCUM."

Coyote, Grimmjow and Gin reached the two just in time, Gin snatched the katana from a shaking Ichigo, Grimmjow grabbed his lover by the torso and Coyote stood between his two friends with his hands raised.

"Whoa Ichi what the hell are you doing." Coyote asked shocked and breathing heavy from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Ichigo began fighting his lover's hold lucky for everyone there Grimmjow easily over powered him as Ichigo flailed his arms around.

"LET GO OF ME." He shouted.

"No Ichi I won't not until you calm down." Grimmjow spoke directly in Ichigo's ear, he had hoped his voice would calm the Prince down usually it did but the rage in his orange haired lover took control of all of his senses he did not register Grimmjow at all, the only thing he cared about in the moment was killing his former best friend.

"I WANT HIM DEAD….LET ME GO." Toshiro's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor, he couldn't find the words, why would his best friend want him dead, what could he have possibly done in his drunkenness to warrant this anger from his lifelong best friend.

Gin had no idea what was going on, he could care less what Toshiro had done Ichigo was going to have to go through him if he wanted the tiny Prince.

"Ichigo look at me." Coyote spoke calmly, Ichigo was still fighting his lover's hold clawing to get free his eyes intensely watching a stun Toshiro. "Ichigo…..Ichigo." He called out. "We won't let you go until you tell us why we should." Coyote was lying they weren't going to let him go until he banished the ridiculous idea of killing their very best friend.

"That fucking low life there." The deathly tone that resonated from Ichigo's mouth was chilling. "murdered my father in his own bed." A couple of people might have uttered the words 'what the fuck' a few others may have said 'shit', Toshiro only shook his head in disbelief, but it was the laughter coming from somewhere down the hall that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Excellent." Sosuke spoke after collecting himself, this was going to be a good day for him. "That means I don't have to do it."

"YOU FUCKING PRICK." Ichigo yelled "WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM. I'M COMING FOR YOU."

"You may try young Prince but I can assure you; you will be unsuccessful." Sosuke gave Ichigo a small smile.

"Uhm." Coyote was reeling from the news. Isshin dead both his friends had lost a parent and now one wanted to kill the other. "Ichi. I don't understand why you would think Toshi did it. He loves your dad we both do."

"Yes. Ichi. Issh-" Toshiro began.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME." Tears began to stream down Ichigo's face and he began fighting Grimmjow's hold even harder. "YOU DIDN'T KILL MY FATHER YOU SAY." He yelled at Toshiro the boy still on the floor with his lover on his haunches by his side nodded his head in agreement. "THEN TELL ME WHY THAT WAS IN HIS CHEST, WHEN I FOUND HIM." He pointed at the katana in Gin's hands.

Grimmjow stiffened when he heard Ichigo's words not only had he lost his father he had to be the one to find him. The soldier grabbed Ichigo's chin from behind and buried his head in the crook of his neck and the Prince stop struggling all together.

"I'm so sorry Ichi. I'm so sorry." For the first time Grimmjow's words his touch registered with Ichigo and although his rage hadn't fully left him he allowed the soldier to hold him the first real affection he received sense finding his father dead.

"Toshi." Coyote words broke through Ichigo's moment with Grimmjow, the others had taken a moment to look at the blade Ichigo had pointed to just moments ago. "That's your blade, it never leaves your side."

Toshiro only shook his head in disbelief as he studied the katana that Gin now held in his hands the same blade Ichigo was going to use to kill him only minutes ago.

"OH god, Ichi I don't know, I just, I could never. I loved him." Toshiro got on his knees lowering his body to the floor rocking back and forth he grabbed his hair and began chanting. "I can't remember. I wouldn't…..I wouldn't….I wouldn't." He froze and stared wide eyed up at his friends as the memory of him waking up that morning with blood on his hands, he stared down at his clean hands and then in horror at his lover. "Gin I..I"

Gin knew Toshiro better than the boy knew himself, and he realized that Toshiro remembered something and it wasn't good.

"My my it looks as if we ave' o bit o problem here." Gin stood up bringing Toshiro to his feet. "Ya father's dead young Prince." He spoke to Ichigo the Prince clenched his jaw and reached for his katana Grimmjow placed his hands over Ichigo's and spoke to his friend.

"Watch it Gin."

"No need to get defensive. Grimm jus stating da facts. Now King Isshin is dead ya blame my Toshi."

"Gin." Toshiro snapped at his lover for his choice of words but Gin ignored him and kept on talking.

"My Toshi." Toshiro rolled his eyes "doan remember anything, which means even if he did; not saying it's true." Ichigo launched his body in their direction but Grimmjow held him tight.

"GIN. Really come on man." Grimmjow snapped, Gin waved him off.

"It's obvious he wasn't in his right mind. How can you punish em for dat."

"MY FATHER'S DEAD. I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAYS, I WANT HIM DEAD." Ichigo was yelling again.

"Where is Genryusai." It was Sosuke again and Coyote wanted to punch his father now but he was right in all the commotion he hadn't realized that he was missing.

"He's...he's." Toshiro began his tiny body began to tremble.

"Dead." Sosuke finished his sentence everyone turned to look at the smiling King and then back at the traumatized Prince.

"How did you know that." Toshiro asked in pure horror. The truth was when his father's guard came into his room that afternoon and told him that his father had died in his sleep the previous night he felt a mix of emotions angry because he couldn't vent to him about killing his beloved mother, sad because his father was gone, and afraid about running a Kingdom that was about to go to war.

"Because I had him killed." Sosuke spoke with a calm demeanor, not a care in the world.

"Well isn't that fucking lovely." Coyote spoke throwing his hands up in the air he couldn't take much more of this day.

"Great job Chad." Sosuke spoke his eyes fixed on the shocked brown eyes of Chad.

"What" Both Coyote and Ichigo spoke at the same time. "Chad you did what." Chad had been wrestling with Kenpachi, Genryusai's Commander of the Guard, the man released the soldier's clothes only to grab him by his neck using all his strength to strangle the soldier from Karakura.

Ichigo wanted to help his friend the soldier that protected him but Grimmjow wasn't letting go for anything so instead Coyote ran over to help his lover all the while his father laughing in the background.

"Hey." Coyote called to the commander of the guard, the man turned his head to look in his direction only to meet the Prince's fist. The guard released Chad's throat to grab painfully at his nose. Coyote grabbed Chad by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Hey what the hell were you thinking I can't protect you from this Chad."

"I had to." Was Chad's only response. Coyote shook his head in disbelief he needed a better response than what he was given.

"I told him I would kill you if he didn't do what I asked." Sosuke said nonchalantly.

"You what." Coyote asked in disbelief.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Toshiro screamed grabbing his katana from his lover's hands, Gin's reached for Toshiro's clothes but the boy slipped through his fingers and as Toshiro tried to pass by a still pissed off Ichigo he was punched in the face by his former best friend and fell back into Gin's waiting arms.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL." Ichigo supplied, he couldn't say in the moment if he cared about the fact that not only did Toshiro lose his mother but also his father.

"ENOUGH." Coyote yelled.

"Well now that two Kings are dead, I guess that leaves me with their snot nosed brats to deal with."

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE...Ichigo if you want to kill Toshiro you are going to have to go through me.." He paused and looked at Gin who was now standing between Ichigo and Toshiro blocking the small boy from the other's view. "and Gin for that matter."

Everyone was listening to Coyote speak no one but Gin heard Sosuke's last comment about taking care of the two Prince's. Gin watched his King pull his Katana from it's sheath at his hip and walk over to the group, his icy blue eyes which had been closed in slits flew open as he watched Sosuke give him the signal with his head to step aside and allow him access to Toshiro.

But Gin didn't move, he reached his left hand back to grab Toshiro's arm while his right slowly inched up to his katana. Grimmjow who had been holding Ichigo firmly from behind noticed the sudden change in Gin's demeanor and the protective stance and how his hands was reaching for his blade.

He knew Gin wasn't going to attack Ichigo, not while Grimmjow had his lover defenseless so the blue haired soldier turned around to see his King with his blade raised.

"MOOOVE." Sosuke yelled as he lunged forward.

Everyone who had been focused on Coyote turned to look in the King's direction. Ichigo felt his lover release him and in a fit of rage he lunged for Toshiro but stop short of his friend when he heard Rangiku scream.

"NOOOOOOO"

He turned back to see King Sosuke hunched over and coughing up blood trying to speak and as Gin and Grimmjow stepped away from him Ichigo noticed not one but two blades impaled in the slender body. Sosuke fell to his knees.

"Grimm" Ichigo spoke unsure of his voice at the same time as Toshiro.

"Gin" Toshiro stared in horror at the once proud King on his knees, his shaky hands reached up to try and pull a katana from his body, both he and Ichigo spoke in unison.

"Baby what have you done."


	14. Apologies and Excuses

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize_

_Too late_

King Sosuke Aizen took his final breaths alone on the cold stone floor of the Seretei castle, it wasn't how he had imagined his day ending. His guards and soldiers took two steps to come to his aide but were stopped by the two men that ran him through with their own blades. Gin's and Grimmjow's words ringed out in his mind.

_"Stay there, that's an order. Don't help that crazy son of a bitch."_

There was complete silence as everyone stared down at the forming pool of blood coming from the lifeless King on the floor. The silence was broken by the man's only son.

"Arrest them!" Coyote's voice rang through the large corridor bouncing off the walls he didn't want to make the call but he was just put in a terrible position.

"Wait no!" Ichigo and Toshiro spoke at the same time as guards and soldiers from Hueco Mundo descended on both Grimmjow and Gin, both men snatched away refusing to be taken in so easily.

"No please Coyote." Toshiro began.

"He was coming after us. They were only protecting us." Ichigo finished. His anger towards Toshiro was over shadowed by his love for Grimmjow, he had already lost one person today he wasn't going to lose another.

"You guys don't understand." Coyote looked at his friends hoping they could see things from his perspective but he knew it was highly unlikely after all, wasn't he just protecting his lover after he'd admitted to killing a King.

"They just murdered a King in front of us in cold blood, not just any King but the one they swore allegiance to that is treason to the highest degree." Coyote finished his sentence and both Toshiro and Ichigo stared at him in shock.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ichigo spoke. "That so called King was-"

"Was loved and adored by his people." Coyote finished his sentence. "A King who was not only murdered by his own subjects but his Commander of the Guard and Sergeant of flanks my hands are tied." Coyote inhaled and exhaled sharply "I said guards seize them."

Ichigo had thought Coyote was his friend now in the course of a single day he had lost his father his two best friends and soon his lover. His anger rose again and he wanted Coyote to feel what he was feeling. He turned to Tessai his father's trusted guard and friend, the man still had a Seretei soldier by the collar of his jacket.

"Arrest Chad." He told the man. Tessai gave him a single nod and then descended on Chad.

"Wait Ichigo what are you doing?" Coyote asked he pulled his katana out ready to protect Chad if he had to.

"YOU WANNA TAKE MINE I'M TAKING YOURS!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow who had been wrestling with one of the soldiers that was trying to arrest him immediately felt sorry for Chad. What he did to protect Ichigo was entirely different from what Chad had done he was blackmailed, his sympathy turned to anger when he realized all the shit they were going through at the moment was Sosuke's fault.

"Ichi don't take this shit out on Chad. He's your friend." Grimmjow said to his lover.

"Stay out of this Grimm."

"This isn't right Ichigo and you know it." Coyote spoke to his friend trying to reason with him as Tessai inched closer to he and his lover.

"And what you're doing to Grimmjow and Gin is." Ichigo hated Toshiro but Gin had done nothing to him and if anything he saved Ichigo from the trouble of killing Sosuke himself.

"That's different and you know it."

"Do I?" Ichigo asked.

"What the fuck Ichigo stop this!" Grimmjow began pleading with his lover.

"I said stay out of this Grimm." Ichigo snapped back. "Take him Tessai." The commander of the Guard was slightly hesitant he wasn't sure how he was going to effectively do that without hurting the Prince that was protecting the soldier in question.

Ichigo looked back to his lover who was being dragged off, knowing if he didn't do something that Grimmjow would be taken back to his own kingdom and put to death, his former friend Toshiro was now pleading with Coyote to release Gin, while Coyote stood in front of Chad protecting him from Tessai a Commander of the Guard and honorable man.

Ichigo began walking over to Coyote and Chad. His best friend noticed him coming towards him he was always hyper aware of his surroundings even when he was passed out sleeping.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Coyote asked even though he already knew the answer. Ichigo wasn't looking at him but behind him at a wide eyed Chad, who was now pushing Coyote out of harms way.

"Yasuturo from the house of Sado, I charge you with treason for the murder of King Genryusai, your punishment is death." Ichigo finished his last sentence raising his blade to swipe at Chad's throat. Coyote lost his footing as his lover pushed him to the side, and as Ichigo's blade came across he managed to step in front of Chad before the blade connected with his throat. Ichigo froze he didn't want to kill Coyote that would definitely mean war.

"MOOVE this is Karakura business." Ichigo spoke, Coyote felt Chad from behind trying to push him out of the way once more but the Prince had latched on to him, clinging desperately to his uniform.

"NO ICHIGO!" Coyote yelled, his head fell in defeat as he began to fight back his tears. "I can't stand by and watch you murder my lover."

"Then giv...give me back mine ppplease." Coyote head snapped up, when he heard Ichigo's broken words, his tears fell in steady streams. Coyote's mouth fell open but no words came out.

In the distance Toshiro had latched on to Gin as his soldier's and guards fought the other guards from Hueco Mundo who were trying to grab the young Prince and arrest Gin.

"I knew what I was doing Toshi jus let em' take me." Gin looked down into Toshiro's turquoise eyes, thinking how much he would miss looking at them. "I'm gonna miss ya Toshi to bad we didn't ave' much time ta spend ta together."

"Stop talking like that I won't let them take you." Toshiro had lost his self-respect as he clung to Gin's robes sobbing. One of the soldiers from Hueco Mundo was able to break free of the fighting and started pulling at Toshiro who only clung to Gin tighter screaming "NOOOO, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"Toshi please let me go." Gin pleaded, Toshiro had buried his face in the man's chest as he held on for dear life, the Guard dropped his head kissing the top of the Prince's head tears falling from his face, he had never seen Toshiro so broken he was always such a proud young man. "Let me go, jus let go."

"HEY!" Grimmjow yelled, he elbowed the soldier that had him by the arm in the nose, the young man released him to grab at his nose. "HOW BOUT ALL OF YOU CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Ichigo who still had his katana to his friend's head turned to glare at the soldier he was not happy with his lover and before he could speak Grimmjow lowered his voice and spoke.

"We fucked up. Gin and I." He turned to give a heads up sign to Gin, Gin nodded back at him. "Look Prince Coyote can't go back with that body and no explanation, the people of Hueco Mundo would tear the Kingdom apart and eventually rise up against him." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak "How could you want that for your friend Ichi?"

"I can't lose you too, I'll have nothing left." Ichigo lowered his blade and Coyote breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Ichi, I wish there was more for me to say, something to ease your pain, but I got nothing, I fucked up."

**_Toshiro and Gin_**

"Grimmjow's right." Gin cut in. "We have to go back turn ourselves in."

"I'm not just going to let them take you away, so they can kill you." Toshiro spoke staring up into Gin's eyes.

"That's exactly what ya gonna do Toshi." He closed his eyes in slits and he gave Toshiro a soft smile. Lowering his head to place a kiss on the young Prince's lips. Toshiro wanted to commit it all to memory, Gin's roaming hands, his talented tongue the way he tasted the way he smelled, that stupid obnoxious grin those eyes, he wanted to remember it all in this moment. When Gin finally released Toshiro's lips, he chuckled at the disappointment that now graced his face. His turquoise eyes were now red from all the crying and his face flushed red, his white hair was everywhere on his head, it reminded Gin of the their first night together.

"Toshiro there is something I need to tell you." Gin's tone scared the young Prince slightly, but he gave the Guard his undivided attention nonetheless. "I knew about the order to kill your father." That information weighed on Gin heavily and maybe he shouldn't have spilled the beans so to speak at that moment but he couldn't go to his grave with it, he just couldn't.

"You what?" Toshiro pulled away from his lover's embrace and he stared up at him in disgust. "How could you not tell me? How could you not warn us?" It was like an instant split from his heart and his brain, when he punched Gin in the jaw. "Is that your love Gin?"

"Sosuke sensed my hesitance especially since it was taking me so long to come up with a battle strategy to invade your Kingdom." Gin tried to plea his case but he knew nothing he could do or say could fix the rift that was starting to grow "I was being watched, he already used Chad against Coyote, if he knew about you and I-"

"I don't care." Toshiro cut in "Your a coward Gin and I hate you for it." Toshiro didn't mean those words but then again his heart and his brain wasn't really agreeing at the moment. His anger was rising and he didn't fight it, the anger was so much better than the pain he had been feeling at the thought of losing Gin forever. He began to back away from the guard, thinking that it was a good time to walk away, he turned on his heels with his back to his lover walking as fast as his legs could carry him, but Gin wasn't quite done with him.

"I couldn't sleep." Toshiro didn't care what Gin was getting at, he just wanted to put some distance between them, he heard the man's footsteps from behind. "That night by the pond, when you finally admitted how you felt about me, I was in the bushes because I couldn't sleep."

This sparked Toshiro's interest, and he turned back to look at Gin one eyebrow raised. "What does your sleeping patterns and my bushes have to do with each other?" Gin opened his eyes staring at Toshiro with those icy blue irises.

"Because my Toshi, When I can't stop thinking bout ya, I can't sleep. I come ta ya room at night when I can't sleep and that night I was on my way when I caught ya by the pond so I ducked behind the bushes." He closed the distance between them they were centimeters apart but Gin made no attempts to reach out to Toshiro and neither did the Prince. "Ya don't know how many nights I spent outside that room of yers.' Ya don't know how long I've loved ya Toshi." Gin closed his eyes back into slits and a single tear escaped. "I know I disappointed ya, I let ya down when ya needed me tha most, and if I could I'd take it back. I'm sorry Toshi."

**_Coyote and Chad_**

"I knew what I was doing when I killed him Coyo, I deserve to be punished for what I've done. It's like you said you can't protect me from this, and I don't want you to."

"Now you choose to speak Chad." Coyote turned to face his lover grabbing the man by the back of his head and around his waist, he heard his wife scoff in disgust somewhere in the background and at the moment he could care less. "That's the second time you threw yourself on your own blade for me, and I've sacrificed nothing for you." Chad shook his head.

"I've never seen it that way, you've given me so much and I would do it all over again if I had to." Chad forced a smile to his face he wanted to give his ex lover something to hang on to even if it was fruitless.

Coyote immediately felt numb inside knowing that the brown skinned soldier was right, he had killed a King didn't matter the reason, didn't matter if his back was up against the wall the only thing that matter was the fact that the deed was done and Chad's hands was stained with the blood.

Coyote opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, instead he nodded his head in understanding as his eyes filled with tears. He rested his head on the soldiers strong broad shoulders shaking his head in disbelief. His voice came out as nothing but a whisper.

"I failed you and for that I'm so sorry."

"No...no you didn't Coyo I failed you." The Prince's head snapped up, he was prepared to argue the matter but he was cut off when Chad kissed him. Chad attacked his lips with a fury and a hunger that Coyote never experienced from him before, he opened his mouth and let the soldier explore him, taste him, relish him to his hearts content, he would grant him that. When Chad pulled away, he bowed his head.

"Will you promise me something Coyo?" He asked with his head still lowered.

"Only if you look at me when you ask." Chad shook his head and Coyote rolled his eyes, he could be so stubborn when he wanted to. "Okay what is it Chad?"

"Will you at least try with her?" Coyote's brow furrowed he knew what Chad meant by _her_, he placed his index finger and thumb underneath Chad's chin and raised the soldier's head.

"Come again?" He asked.

"Your wife, I feel so guilty for coming between you two, I-"

"Hey let's get one thing straight I was with you long before I was with her, Not to mention." Coyote scoffed he threw a hand up in Cirruchi's direction, the woman had been listening to their entire conversation. "She's a bitch."

"You only feel that way because of me." Chad tried to reason with his Prince.

"No I'm pretty sure everyone thinks she's a bitch." He looked back at his wife who had both hands on her hips, her face was bright red and if she could she would be breathing fire.

"Please Coyo, I need to know you'll try." Coyote's blue gray eyes softened as he gently touched his lips to Chad's once more.

"I know why you're asking me this." He said resting his forehead's on Chad's "It's because of how you grew up isn't it?" The soldier gave a small nod. "You don't want my child to have that life am I right?" Chad nodded once more. "While lying in my bed crying myself stupid I figured out, that's why you left me." Coyote let out a frustrated sigh. "You need to know just because you left me didn't mean I was going to instantly love her, I could never love her not when you take up so much of my heart." He pecked the soldier's lips "Do you understand?" Chad nodded "But I'll try to be nicer to her if only for you. Everything is only for you."

**_Ichigo and Grimmjow_**

Ichigo felt defeated and as much as he had wanted to throttle Toshiro, that feeling was nothing to the overwhelming pain from all that he had lost and was about to lose. His shoulders slumped and he bowed his head, his katana clanking to the floor as it fell from his hands. He didn't even hear his lover walk up to him.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow's voice came out in a playful banter and Ichigo scoffed at the tone. "I'm always with you even-"

"Don't" Ichigo cut the soldier off abruptly his head snapping up staring into the dispirited face of his lover. "Don't say that when we both know it's not the same." He wanted to cry, he was in so much pain and no one would blame him if he broke down right there in the corridor, but his pride wouldn't let him go there.

"Ichi" Grimmjow reached a hand out to the Prince but Ichigo backed away. "Ichi, I just want to say good-"

"DON'T!" Ichigo was at the end of his rope, reaching down to pick up his katana latching it to his hip. He wiped a hand over his face catching the offending tears that managed to escape he stole one last glance at his lover "I can't do what you're asking me to. If you want to give up without even trying that's your business but-" He stopped mid sentence to focus on his breathing catching his breath in his throat his chest swelling doing his best not to cry. "but don't expect me to give up with you." He turned back to Tessai "After he's said his good-byes arrest him we'll hand him over to Seretei later." The guard nodded in understanding.

Ichigo started to walk away, he would kill Toshiro another day, he just couldn't be there when they hauled his lover away.

"Ichigo I love you." Ichigo had every intention to walk away with some of his dignity intact but Grimmjow just wouldn't allow it. He stood there frozen staring out into the distance, he felt Grimmjow walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, the soldier sniffed his hair before placing a kiss there, he pulled the Prince in closer to his own body, but Ichigo made no efforts to respond to his lover, he remained stiff as cardboard. He heard Grimmjow moan as he kissed the shell of his ear, he whispered to him.

"Did you hear what I said my Ichi?" Ichigo nodded, he had lost his voice. Was this really good-bye? "Good, because I want you to hear it even if you're being stubborn." Grimmjow chuckled, the vibrations coming from his warm body sent chills up Ichigo's spine. "Do you remember the day we met?" He waited for a moment but Ichigo said nothing, but of course Grimmjow always knew the right buttons to push if anytime would be a good time to push those buttons now would be it. "Man I kicked your ass." He felt Ichigo jerk in his grasp and he allowed the young man enough room to shift his body so that they could look at each other eye to eye.

"That's not how I remember it." Ichigo squinted his eyes. "I remember kicking your ass and then allowing you to get a few love taps in before your mother broke it up." Grimmjow bumped heads with him.

"Ah whatever so long as you remember." Ichigo's eyes grew wide before his eyelids drooped. Grimmjow chuckled again "Do you remember-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, we can talk about it later." He began shifting trying to free himself from the soldier's grasp.

"Okay Ichi." Grimmjow released the Prince deciding not to fight him on the matter any longer, if Ichigo wanted to play the game this way then fine he would play along. "Can I have kiss before you go?" The Prince turned back to look at Grimmjow, he looked as if he was waiting for the punch line to a joke, Grimmjow gave him the biggest shit eating grin he could muster under the circumstances "You know something to hold me over."

Ichigo only thought about it for half a second before closing the distance between him and his blue haired soldier. Like their love making their kisses were always so rough. Both men fighting for dominance over the other until Ichigo finally seceded, but this time when Ichigo kissed his soldier, there was no fight in Grimmjow, the soldier moaned into the kiss as his tongue danced around the inside of his very own mouth to a beat only known to the two lovers. His hands roamed freely in Ichigo's soft hair as he pulled away slightly to nip at the Prince's lip. Ichigo felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest as the beating grew louder in his ears.

The Prince gently pushed the soldier away, as the dam that he had expertly held back threatened to break free as he spoke. "I...I...know wha what your doing."

"Ichi-" Grimmjow began to speak but he was cut off by his lover.

"You're trying to say good-bye but I won't let you." And with that Ichigo turned on his heels and headed towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Queen Rangiku had heard and seen enough she couldn't stand to see all her boys in pain, she had no idea about their secret love affairs. Okay maybe she had an inkling but she had no idea it was as serious as it was. Her husband had terrorized her and her son while he was alive and she would be damned if he would continue to do it from his grave. And as the wheels in her brain turned formulating a plan, she reached out and grabbed a heartbroken Ichigo by the elbow as he tried to leave.<p>

"Wait" she spoke to him he looked at her with a puzzled look. "I think I have a plan." He didn't speak he just continuedd to stare at her and he realized she was serious his brown eyes lit up with hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me my readers honestly what ya think to much mush, If so thank Lady Jekyll she wasn't happy about Mrs. Hyde ganking people these last chappies- and also if you can tell me which one of our couples is which in order of the prologue I'll give you a spoiler and tell you if you're right, because honestly I think I've given you enough that you can figure it out before the very end as always toodles-Hydekll<strong>

**P.S-As always in a good soap opera more drama to come (insert wink here). **


	15. Changing of the Guard

**The Kingdom of Karakura**

Ichigo sat on his thrown feeling the weight of it, he had just sentenced Chad to death and handed him over to Seretei guards. He knew what Chad had done was wrong but he still felt he shouldn't be punished for it. He groaned and leaned an arm on the thrown and grabbed his hair tugging at it slightly. There plan had to work, Chad didn't deserve to die.

"My King are you alright?" Tessai's worried voice reached his ears.

"Yes Tessai I'm fine." He regained his composure, sitting up straight staring out into the distance in the very grand hall he was just recently married in. "What's the next order of business." He asked the older man.

"You need to select your advisory staff, as well as Sergeant of flanks and then their's the matter of the Changing of the Guard ceremony." Ichigo clenched his jaw he really didn't want to deal with military matters not today.

"Schedule the Changing of the Guard ceremony tomorrow. As for my staff. Chief advisor Shinji from the house of Hirako, leave all the Sergeant of flanks that are still young enough to hold their positions in place, promote my personal security Keigo to Sergeant of flanks, and the other positions I will take care of another day."

"Your Commander sir, did you have someone in mind." Tessai asked. Although he had been Commander of the Guard for Isshin it didn't necessarily mean he would be for Ichigo. Each King chose the person they trusted most to protect them, command their army and to take over the thrown if need be. And as it stood he had failed miserably, his King was killed with him standing guard right outside the door. Ichigo had said he was not angry at the Guard but Tessai felt the guilt nonetheless. He had asked to be relieved of his duty so that he may live out the rest of his days in solitude and Ichigo had agreed to the request or at least he thought he did, Tessai still had no idea who was going to replace him.

"Yes I know who it is and he will be here tomorrow to take his new post." Ichigo continued to look out in the distance his eyes not focusing on nothing or no one. He had grown so cold in the past few days.

"May I ask who-."

"No you may not." Ichigo cut Tessai off abruptly, and then his chocolate brown eyes fell on the man sending a chill up the veteran soldiers spine.

"Yes your majesty my apologies."

**The Kingdom of Seretei**

Toshiro sat on his thrown he felt sick to his stomach, he had just ordered Chad to be taken to the high dungeon where traitors were kept for the crime of killing their King; his father. The people of the Kingdom were exceptionally happy for the swift justice that was scheduled for the next day. Chad's head on a spike for all the eye to see. Toshiro grimaced to himself. He had been accused of killing a King, and although he didn't remember a single damn thing he knew the odds were not in his favor there was too much evidence against him. He felt like a hypocrite for condemning Chad.

"My King to the matter of the Changing of the Guard ceremony." Kenpachi bowed his head to Toshiro, he was a strong and proud man and he didn't take to kindly to finding out that a nobody soldier was responsible for the death of his beloved King. In fact he had asked Toshiro if he could be the one to kill Chad but of course the new King would hear nothing of it.

"It will be tomorrow." He answered solemnly he felt Momo's hand on his as she began to stroke the back of his hand. The girl was so out of the loop, she had assumed the young King was upset over the lost of his two parents, in a way she was right but it was so much more than that. She had no idea about Gin and she had no idea that he was responsible for Isshin's death. He turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Everything will be alright my King." Her words of comfort did nothing for him but he smiled at her nonetheless.

"Back to the matter of your Commander, you still have yet to name him." Kenpachi stood to his full height, he was sure that he would be chosen because out of the ranks no one was stronger or wiser than he.

"I am aware of that Kenpachi as I am well aware of your age." Toshiro stared the guard down and the man's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I can assure you your majesty." His voice boomed throughout the great hall "I am still in my prime."

"Then why is my father dead?" Kenpachi's eyes widened in shock, he had thought Toshiro hadn't blamed him for that. The truth was Toshiro was internally pissed about the fact that Tessai let him escape after what he did to Isshin. Why was he left alive? Why hadn't Isshin fought him and furthermore? Why hadn't the man cried out for help?

"THAT MAN WAS A COWARD, HE KILLED HIS MAJESTY-"

Toshiro jumped to his feet, and although he still resembled a twelve year old boy, everyone in the hall immediately fell to their knees, Momo bowed her head.

"WATCH YOUR TONE GUARD!" With his head still bowed Kenpachi regained his composure and spoke.

"My deepest apologies my sovereign King, please forgive me." Toshiro didn't speak he kept his eyes fixed on the man bowed before him taking his seat back on his golden thrown.

"Leave my sight Kenpachi from the house of Zaraki." The once proud Commander of the Seretei Guard stood to his feet, he was fuming mad but he valued his pretty little head and so he walked away with his pride destroyed.

**The Kingdom of Hueco Mundo**

Cirruchi sat to his left, with a smile on her face, she was the new Queen and he knew in her mind she felt she was better suited for the job than his mother. He knew he'd promised Chad he would try to be nice to her but she was a fucking bitch. Coyote placed his hands on either side of the throne's armrest and let his head fall back his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Gagh." He said, he wanted to take a nap so damn bad and escape his reality if only for a little while.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Cirruchi's voice floated to his ears and both his hands curled up in fists of frustration.

He wanted to say 'Yes bitch you' but he remembered the promise he made and so he turned his head in her direction with a forced smile on his face and answered her question.

"No my Queen, everything's fine."

"Oh good, I thought you were thinking about your traitorous lover."

Coyote's body shot forward on his thrown his nostrils flared and his breathing picked up, why was the bitch trying him. He thought she would have guessed by his reaction that she was walking on eggshells but no she kept flapping her damn lips.

"I can't believe he murdered a King." She giggled. "With a pillow no less, no matter his head will be on a spike by high-naa agh." Cirruchi was cutoff when Coyote lost his shit and reached over and grabbed her by her throat. His breath was on her face and the fire in his eyes froze her body to the core.

"I may have promised Chad I would give this a try. But right now Cirruchi you are trying my patience." He relaxed his hand around her throat, her body relaxed slightly, "The next word you utter against Chad I swear on my father's grave will be your last do you understand me?" The woman didn't answer him, he jumped at her and she nearly flew out of her seat.

"Yes...yes your majesty." Coyote narrowed his eyes at her and then relaxed his face, sitting back on his thrown, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. There was loud tapping on the granite floor by the royal announcer.

"Her majesty the Queen mother." Rangiku walked into the great hall smiling at the announcer and at everyone she laid eyes on as she walked up to her son and his wife. It was a nice feeling to be able to let her eyes wander, for the first time in a long time she felt free. When she reached her son she bowed her head.

"Good afternoon my son."

"Hello mother. Did you want something?" Rangiku raised her head and smiled up at her son.

"No just wanted to see you, have you made all your appointments?"

"Yes although there are those that believe I've made a terrible decision in making a woman my advisor and dismissing Kaname." Coyote had never trusted his father's blind advisor, and when Cirruchi had advocated for the man he really didn't trust him, so he forced the man into retirement. Kaname had said he was pleased with the new King's decision but something in the way that he just gave into Coyote's will so easily put the new King on edge.

"I believe Tia from the house of Harribel would make an excellent advisor and as for Kaname, well you are King now and no one can tell you what you should do." Rangiku's eyebrow raised she looked at Cirruchi and then back at her son. "You are an honorable man Coyote and I know you will be a just ruler, nothing like-" She stopped short of herself, Sosuke was loved by all and although she was a Queen and her son was on her side there was only so much he could protect her from, deciding to change subjects she crossed her hands in front of her. Her hair tied back up in pin curls, the pony tail falling off her shoulders, her gray eyes twinkled behind her strawberry bangs. "I'm sure the Changing of the Guard ceremony is going to be spectacular tomorrow."

Coyote half laden eyes lit up at the mention of the ceremony and he gave his mother a half smile. Cirruchi noticed the change in her husbands disposition but at the moment she was still to scared to ask about it.

"Yes mother, tomorrow will be the dawn of a new day." Rangiku walked the short distance to her son walking up the several stairs that separated them. So many years had she sat on that very stage and now she was more than happy to let the new Queen take her place. She bent down and placed a kiss on her son's temple.

"I just want you to be happy my son, that's all I've ever wanted for you."

"And I you mother."

* * *

><p>It was a dismal feel as death loomed in the air, they felt a little happy about the fact that they were allowed to be in a cell together. But as it were they were beginning to regret that fact. Grimmjow snored rather loudly and Gin's grin was starting to annoy the other. Well at least if all else fails they would die together, a friend by their side, not so bad.<p>

"Gin seriously you're starting to creep me out." Grimmjow was in a corner hugging his legs doing his best to keep warm, he was glaring at Gin's creepy face.

"Not's sa bad once ya get used to it." He popped open one blue eye. "Give it a couple more hours."

"In a couple more hours, I'm going to kill you before the executioner gets to you." Gin chuckled at the horrible joke before responding.

"Why do I have da the feeling, the executioner is da better option." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Because you've known me my entire life and know I'll torture your ass before I actually finish you off."Gin threw his head back and let out a long over due laugh.

"True, True touche my friend touche." Gin had been sitting under the window in their cell. It was barred of course, but it didn't matter as he looked back and up at the moon that was surrounded by stars.

"Ichigo likes looking at the stars, never understood it but it always relaxes him. So I just go with it." Grimmjow ended his sentence then folded his arms over his knees and let his tired head rest there.

"Yeah Toshi too, maybe it's a royal thing."

"Hmm maybe."

They had been there a grand total of three days and when the sun came up the next morning they would have to die. So many witnesses to their crime, and they knew when they marched back into Hueco Mundo they were coming back to die. The trial had been public and as expected the people of Hueco Mundo wanted their blood, some had even tried to finish Gin and Grimmjow off themselves, but thankfully a guard always stepped in to protect them.

Coyote had given specific instructions for the two prisoners to be treated humanly, knowing that the guards who ran the dungeons worshipped his father. But it was entirely unnecessary because Grimmjow and Gin had a reputation that kept them safe no one would lay a hand on them if they wanted to keep their hand.

Gin let his head fall forward with one leg propped up and an arm dangling from it he exhaled tirelessly not sure what was going to happen next, if he was supposed to expect anything at all.

"Well if I don't get da chance ta say it tomorrow nice knowing ya." Gin turned his head to the side to give his creepy smile to his long time friend.

"Losing faith there Commander." Gin chuckled at the semi question.

"Nah never had much of it anyways. Not dat I don't trust my Toshi in saving me, but I think my water is a little hotter dan yers. Catch my drift? And another thing I'm nobodies Commander anymore." Gin let his head fall back to rest up against the wall. Grimmjow stood up and walked over near his friend and sat down next to him on the cold cobble floor his legs outstretched in front of him.

"You did what ya had to. So did I. Fuck everybody else. If they don't understand then they don't know love." Gin arched an eyebrow and smirked at Grimmjow.

"Your lover has rubbed off on you ne." It was Grimmjow's turn to chuckle, his blue eyes twinkled and danced in the moonlight as he thought about his lover.

"Ich-" Grimmjow began but he was cut off when a man most likely a soldier screamed in horror followed by an explosion. Grimmjow and Gin shared a quick glance before jumping to their feet. Both men darted to the wooden door that stood between them and their freedom, Gin peered outside the door, looking for the soldier that was supposed to be standing post outside their door, he wasn't there. Gin tried to stretch and turn his neck to the right where the explosions and screams were coming from.

"What the fuck is happening out there?" Grimmjow asked, he was nudging Gin in the side trying to move the ex Commander away so he could take a turn, like he would be able to see through the tiny ass window any better than Gin.

Gin had been focused on trying to look down the hall and fight off Grimmjow he hadn't noticed the approaching footsteps coming from the other direction. So he nearly jumped out of his skin as hands slammed up against the iron bars to the tiny window of their cell. Gin jumped back and he was about to swear when his brain had finally processed who he was looking at.

"Prince Ichigo?" He said in disbelief.

"What...Ichi." Grimmjow asked shoving Gin out of the way, his heart leapt with joy but his brain told his mouth to be pissed. "What the fuck are you doing here? Have you lost your fucking-."

"Shut the fuck up Grimm and step back." Ichigo snapped at his lover he turned to someone in the hall. "Do you have the explosive?"

"Yeah it's here." The voice said and Gin's eyes shot open.

"Toshiro?"

"Yeah it's me get back we're blowing the door." Gin and Grimmjow wanted to argue further but they knew that soon the soldiers would figure out that what was going on at the opposite end of the dungeons was nothing more than a distraction.

It took less than a minute and as the dust and debris cleared. Toshiro and Ichigo rushed through the door.

"We need to go." Toshiro spoke taking Gin's hand leading the man through the door to his freedom.

Toshiro and Ichigo led the way out of the dungeons which was clear of all soldiers and guards. Gin knew something was not right, the area they running through should have been heavily guarded.

"He knew about this didn't he?" Gin finally asked.

"By he; you mean Coyote than yes." Toshiro called back to his lover. "And I imagine he has already grabbed Chad from my dungeons." They had reached the exit, which lead to the middle of nowhere, on the edge of a stream. There were four horses waiting for them.

Ichigo and Toshiro turned to look back at their lovers who had stopped and were refusing to move.

"The people of Hueco Mundo, will want us back you know that." Grimmjow said.

"Especially me. And what about Chad?" Gin asked.

"We'll deal with that another day but we have to go now." Toshiro walked over to Gin pulling the man by his hand Gin refused to move. "Gin now isn't the time to fight me."

"This will mean war."

"We're already at war!" Ichigo said coldly he had walked up to Grimmjow and wrapped an arm around the man's waist running his other hand through the man's soft blue hair. "After this I don't think our friendship can ever be fixed, and none of our Kingdom's is strong enough to defeat another on our own so I guess you can say that for now the three Kingdom's are at a-"

"Stalemate." Toshiro supplied. Ichigo turned his attention to the young King that used to be his best friend.

"I won't say I'll never come for you Toshiro, I know my weaknesses, but when I see my opening."

"I know Ichigo and I'll be ready for you."

"You better be…..be happy my concern is Grimmjow right now and not you."

Grimmjow tightened his hold around Ichigo's waist looking at Gin who immediately realized that he needed to get Toshiro away from Ichigo because although he was unarmed he would still protect Toshiro with his very life, and if he managed to kill Ichigo well let's just say he wasn't so sure he could take Grimmjow out in a one on one battle while he was amped up on pure rage.

"Let's go Toshi." Gin said nudging the small King along.

Grimmjow and Ichigo watched Gin and Toshiro ride off in the opposite direction they were heading.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow called to the King. Something about his demeanor was different Grimmjow could see it he wasn't the same anymore.

"Hmm." He turned to look at the Guard both men on their horses now, the moonlight danced off Ichigo's hair as the breeze rustled it, his brown eyes softened as he took in the sight of his lover.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"Anytime Grimm." Ichigo face cracked into a grin for the first time in days. "We need to get going." As they rode off into the night Ichigo yelled over to his lover. "Hey Grimm, you're not tired of being a soldier are you?"

"No, What do you have in mind?" He waited a minute before looking over at Ichigo who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Wasn't my idea. Wish I could take credit for it but I can't." Grimmjow's brow furrowed in confusion. "Queen Rangiku she's a genius."

_**The very next day...**_

They were in the great hall again in the Kingdom of Seretei and the sound of applause echoed throughout the sunlit room. It was now the conclusion of the formal Changing of the Guard ceremony where the new King gave power to his official right hand to lead his army in battle and to take over the duties of the crown if the King or his heir were unfit to do so. Needless to say whoever the man chosen for the job had to be someone the King trusted above no other. Kenpachi stormed up to the King and the new Commander of the Guard he didn't even bother bowing or taking a knee.

"Preposterous...you let your father's killer escape and now you expect me to take commands from a King Slayer!" Kenpachi was not happy yesterday he had bowed before this new King swallowed his pride and resigned to his fate of stepping down in the King's army or being forced into retirement but now he was being asked to take orders from….from Gin Ichimaru.

"I don't care what you think, I don't care how you feel and out of respect for my father I have not ordered for your head but you got one more time to disrespect me Kenpachi." The man in question spat at the floor and swore under his breath storming out of the room. Toshiro stood up in front of his subjects and the room fell silent. He opened his mouth to speak.

Grimmjow stood up to his fool height and took his new katana from Ichigo, after swearing his allegiance to the crown of Karakura before the King's army. There was a slight murmur from those in attendance.

"SILENCE!" Ichigo called out to the guest in the grand hall. Grimmjow wasn't nervous by nature but he knew the soldiers of the King's army wasn't to please about having a King slayer for their new Commander. Ichigo scanned the crowd of nobles and soldiers, his brown eyes fell on Grimmjow who stood before him, his lover bowed his head and then moved to his position next to Ichigo's Chief advisor Shinji. Ichigo gave his lover a half smile before turning back to those in attendance opening his mouth to speak.

Coyote snickered in his head he could hear Cirruchi grinding her teeth angrily next to him as Chad bowed his head and received his new katana. He should care about her feelings he had promised Chad he would care, but right now he wasn't going to let the woman ruin his moment. There was a moment of silence as Chad stood up and then took his position next to Coyote's female advisor, and then one person began to clap, before other's joined in. The people of Hueco Mundo had been excited about an execution but instead they got a Changing of the Guard ceremony for another King slayer from another Kingdom. What the hell was going on with the new young King?

Coyote sat down on his thrown and raised his hand to silence his audience, once the applause had died down, he opened his mouth to speak the words that followed not only flowed from his lips but from his former best friends as well.

"This man has been accused of heinous crimes against the crown but here in this Kingdom it doesn't matter. Some of you may talk and others may speculate but know this and let it be heard in this Kingdom and in the next. To raise your sword against a Commander of the Guard shall be deemed an act of war."

**A/N:Yes yes for some of you that have guessed it we are catching up to that wonderful prologue well at least I think it's wonderful can anyone say bias. Any who, I'm dying to know what ya think because girlfriend (that's me) has been popping out chapters this weekend like I'm having babies, so tell me people is my work in vain, Speaking of which shout out to Olinek for guessing one of my King's correctly. Well till next time Toodles-Hydekll**


	16. Sharing my bed

**Hello my readers Hydekll here, just wanted to know how you feel about COTG? I know it's been awhile and I am trying hard to get these chappies to you summer school and all forgive me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven years later…..<strong>_

_**King Ichigo the Just**_

He was walking through his palace corridors wearing all red his gold royal chain was around his neck, his black shoes making clicking sounds on the marble floor. He walked with his shoulders straight and hands behind his back. His counselor Shinji to his left and his commander of the Guard Grimmjow on his immediate right. Over the years Ichigo let the pain of his father's demise be the driving force in everything he did and every decision he made. He had become a stern and stoic King and behind close doors to Orihime and Grimmjow a very passionate lover.

At first the Queen refused to share the King refusing at times to go to bed with him but upon realizing that Ichigo wasn't going to settle for her games she resigned to her fate. The same could be said with Grimmjow for so many years he was the Prince's only lover and often at times Grimmjow found himself laying down the law and with sexual manipulation he was able to get what he wanted from Ichigo. But Prince Ichigo was a total one eighty from King Ichigo and there was no manipulating him what so ever, what his majesty wanted his majesty got. Ichigo believed his father had been to lackadaisical and accepted people's friendship to quickly which was the reason for his ultimate end and he refused to be that way even if was Grimmjow.

So Ichigo ruled with a firm but just hand and he trusted almost no one, only those in his immediate circle and even then he kept them at arms length. After his father's death and Grimmjow's appointment the people of Karakura wanted immediate justice. And King Ichigo made no attempts to hide the fact that he blamed the Kingdom of Sereitei for the murder. His people stood behind him and was ready for the chance to take down their old ally, but just like seven years ago they had one problem they were not strong enough to take Sereitei down on their own, they would need the help of Hueco Mundo. Help that King Coyote wasn't willing to give.

Earlier that day Ichigo received a message from King Coyote requesting an audience with him concerning the matter of Seretei. Ichigo agreed but only if they had the meeting in his Kingdom he didn't trust Coyote one bit. Not when he knew the man was catching grief from his own people over Gin and Grimmjow walking free after what they had done to their beloved King Sosuke.

So here he was walking to what used to be his father's private hall but was now his preparing to talk with Coyote. His upper lip turned up in a snarl, he hated that he needed that man for an invasion. Grimmjow saw Ichigo's face and knew immediately that his lover was starting to feel angry about the meeting. So he placed a comforting had on the small of his back.

"Your majesty are you alright?" Grimmjow asked peering at the King's face.

"Yes Grimmjow I'm fine." Ichigo replied his face relaxing, and Grimmjow removed his hand and fell back to his usual spot behind the King and to his right. As they approached the entrance to the hall, Grimmjow smiled as he watched Ichigo's stern shoulders fall and a smile creep up his face as he fell to his haunches and opened his arms wide.

"Father…...father." Ichigo's two sons ran over to him and jumped into his waiting arms.

Ichigo's six year old son had long wavy black hair that came down to his shoulders. He had brown eyes like his father and a shy demeanor like his mother his name was Zangetsu. Ichigo's four year old son was pure terror in Grimmjow's eyes, he was a dead ringer for Ichigo, except he had white hair and golden eyes set in a black back drop. His eyes and hair were a product of a medicinal concoction made by the palace doctor Mayuri to keep the young kid from going blind from an infection he contracted. It was a success but it did have side effects. The kid's name was Shirogo or Shevil according to Grimmjow.

Shirogo pulled back from his father's embrace as Ichigo ruffled his white hair he then beamed up at his father then up at Grimmjow. The guard's eyes grew wide, as Shirogo walked over to Grimmjow.

"Don't even think about it Shee….Aggggh SON OF" Grimmjow yelped in pain hopping on one leg grabbing at his shin that stung from the kick the kid just gave him.

"Shiro that wasn't nice." Ichigo said between his chuckles, he stood up facing Grimmjow holding onto Zangetsu's hand as Shirogo ran back over to his mother who was standing near the doors that lead to the private hall. "Come on Babe he's four how bad could that hurt."

"Yeah uncle Grimm how bad can it hurt." Zangetsu said covering his mouth giggling. Grimmjow snarled.

"That kid of yours is the devil." Grimmjow said placing his hand on his katana lowering his aching shin. "Besides it's not his foot that hurt it's those damn boots you let the little bastard wear."

"Hey don't call my kid a bastard." Ichigo half scolded. "He's a Prince and I could have your head for that comment."

"HA….Yeah right." Grimmjow said throwing his head back letting out a snicker. "The last time somebody tried to take my head you threw a bitch fit and nearly blew up a castle." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Don't get to cocky. Lovers are easy to replace when you're a King." Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. And Grimmjow barked laughter once more walking up to the King.

"Your majesty I will gladly cut off my own head if you can honestly tell me that you wouldn't miss the." He stuck out his tongue and licked the air slowly. " The tongue that came with it and the body that's attached to it." Zangetsu hugged his father's leg as Ichigo examined Grimmjow from head to toe clicking his tongue.

"Just watch what you call my son will ya." He turned away from Grimmjow and began walking towards Orihime and his other son. Zangetsu released Ichigo's hand to run over to Grimmjow.

"Of course as always your Majesty." Grimmjow said looking down at an approaching Zangetsu.

"Take it I'm still your favorite." Zangetsu said beaming up at Grimmjow who scooped him up holding him with one arm.

"Always Prince Zan. Your nothing like that devil." Ichigo stopped abruptly and turned his torso back to Grimmjow cocking an eyebrow.

"I mean that Prince Devil." Grimmjow said as he flashed Ichigo a big grin. Ichigo smiled back shaking his head. He stopped in front of Orihime and smiled at her before kissing her on the lips, he patted his son on his head before nodding to the soldiers to open the doors.

Today was either going to be a very good day or a day that was going to leave him highly pissed the fuck off.

_**King Coyote the Valiant and Bloody**_

Coyote sat on his pure white marble hard throne, he was wearing a form fitting sky blue jacket and white pants he was frustrated as hell and at the end of his rope. There was another riot right outside the gates to the palace perimeter the third one that day and it was still morning. And for their part in the disruption of peace and their practice of treason in Hueco Mundo he would have to put the leaders to death. That would make twenty today. He just wanted peace back, he hated fighting mainly because of two reasons when there was fighting he could not rest, no nap time for the weary King. And secondly when there was fighting his Commander of the Guard had to deal with the fall out making sure their was no immediate threat to the King. Which meant Chad spent a lot of time away from the palace. No sleep and no sex made King Coyote a very unhappy boy. Something had to give the fighting was beginning to tear his Kingdom apart and leaving him a miserable King.

He had known the second his father fell to his knees from the fatal blows delivered by two of his most trusted men that the people of Hueco Mundo would not want nothing less than Gin and Grimmjow's heads on a fucking spike outside the palace grounds for all the eye to see. He had known that, which is why he went through the trouble of such a public trial and had promised execution.

But when that promised execution never came. The people of Hueco Mundo were furious they blamed him rightfully so. They wanted the two men back Gin more than Grimmjow and they wanted justice, screw that they wanted vengeance. There were those that believed in Coyote that didn't believe for not one minute he was responsible for the fugitives escape they stood by him and supported him. But then there were others that speculated the truth that the new King made a deal with his former best friends for the life of his new Commander that was secretly his lover in exchange for the two prisoners. Of course this was only rumor. A Rumor spread by none other than his father's former Chief advisor the blind man named Kaname.

He began preaching the day after the Changing of Guard ceremony right outside the palace gates to any one that would listen. He spoke about how the new King never wanted to arrest Grimmjow or Gin in the first place and that the trial was just for show and that he only did it to appease the Hueco Mundo people. He made a deal with his former friends to save the life of his lover. Coyote wanted to kill the man after the riots and some of his speeches were traitorous acts against the crown so he had every right in doing so. But every time he got information on the whereabouts of Kaname he would be gone by the time the palace guards showed up to arrest him, which lead the young King to believe that he had inside knowledge.

At first he believed it was Cirruchi, I mean come on she is the obvious choice, she had never been shy about the fact she loathed her husband and his lover, but not once had any Queen been allowed into those kind of meetings so how would she get access to the information. Leaving him to suspect one of his own Sergeant of Flanks, some had served under his father and the others he had elected once he was crowned. He had Chad personally check every one of them over the years and all of them can back clean. So who?

So there he sat on his thrown his wife sitting to his left with a smile on her face. She was very happy today because whenever he was unhappy it made her fucking day. He scanned the room looking at the many faces of his court, at his advisor Tia, and then his eyes rested back on his wife and his mouth instinctively turned up in disgust, oh how he hated her and he definitely distrusted her. She soured his day every day, wanting to feel better he turned to his right to look at his child the light of his life.

He relished in the time he got to spend with his lover although they were few and far between, but his other source of joy was his six year old daughter Lillynette. She was a force of nature and she kept him on his toes. She had light pink eyes and faded green hair that reached to the small of her back. Although she could be a handful she was still the sweetest Princess in all three Kingdoms according to Coyote of course. And on his orders the girl was not allowed to be alone with her mother without him or her grandmother Rangiku present. Cirruchi tried to make a fuss but when she was reminded that he had no qualms about taking off her head she made no other arguments on the matter.

Lillynette was eating a chocolate chip cookie the chocolate smeared on her face and hands and when she noticed him looking at her she smiled up at him brightly and the anger he had felt towards her mother had quickly faded away.

"Are you upset father?" She asked innocently enough. She stood up and handed the cookie to one of her ladies in waiting the woman took it. Then another began wiping her hands and face, when she was clean she walked to Coyote and hopped up on his lap wrapping an arm around his neck.

"No my angel I'm quite happy." It was a lie what he told her and she knew it.

"You're lying father but it's okay I forgive you." She leaned on his shoulder and he smoothed out her green hair before kissing the top of her head.

"You know me so well Angel." He said. There was a loud tap from the announcer's staff before the double doors swung open and the man announced the new comers.

"Her majesty the Queen mother and his grace the Commander of the Guard." The announcer spoke in a monotone voice with a stone cold face.

In walked his mother Rangiku and his lover Chad. They reached Coyote, Chad took a knee and Rangiku curtsied both spoke at the same time.

"Your majesty." Coyote gave them a single nod both the Queen and the Guard rose to their full height, Chad went to stand at his position next to the King, while Rangiku went to sit in the abandoned seat to her son's right, where Lillynette had been sitting. Coyote turned to look at his wife.

"You're dismissed." Cirruchi opened her mouth wanting to protest the matter but thought better of it when she noticed the cold hard look her husband was giving her. She bowed her head speaking in a low whisper.

"Yes your majesty." She stood up and leaned over to kiss her daughter on the cheek and the young girl leaned into her mother.

"Good-bye mother." She said reaching over to hug her mother around the neck. Cirruchi pulled back turning to walk away when she reached the exit she looked back at the family she was a part of but not a part of. She felt venom in her soul, feeling that she didn't deserve the treatment she was receiving. Her eyes fell on the solemn expression of Chad's she blamed him for all of her misfortunes. He saw her husband more than she did, he was allowed to be in every meeting and he attended every royal function all by Coyote's side and never venturing to far from it. She clenched her jaw as she turned swiftly to take her leave thinking to herself.

'Who's Queen him or I.' Sadly she already knew the answer to that question.

Back inside the hall Coyote spoke from his position on his thrown. His daughter now sitting in her mother's seat with her hands folded in her lap. His mother reached over and held his hand and gave him a warm smile. She then looked out at the Sergeant of flanks searching for her lover Szayel. The pink haired man had proven to be more than just a lover to the Queen, over the years he had become a dear friend someone she could rely on and never live without. Szayel fixed his glasses on his face before bowing his head to her and then winking.

"The riots must stop this Kingdom cannot withstand anymore in fighting and I tire of spilling Hueco Mundo blood in the name of my crown."

"The traitorous rebel Kaname must be stopped." Sergeant of Flanks Yammy spoke, he was a rather large and stupid man nothing more than a violent brute. The only reason why he got his post was because he could be dependable in a time of war no one better and he was very good at following orders.

"Yes I know that Yammy." Coyote said with a roll of his eyes. "But seeing how seven years later we have yet to apprehend him it's time we take a different approach. I have decided to invade Seretei to get Gin back."

"What." Everyone asked in unison this was coming from nowhere.

"My King have you thought this through?" Chad asked from his position. Coyote turned to look at his Guard.

"Of course I have and as much as I don't want to go to war with my friend I need to do what needs to be done for the good of this Kingdom. My people want Gin and I have to give them Gin." Coyote bowed his head and exhaled sharply.

"Forgive me your majesty but you need to understand King Toshiro won't just hand him over you gotta know that" Szayel spoke freely. "he is under protection because of his position to go after him means-"

"War" Coyote finished. "I'm not foolish enough to think Toshiro would let him go, after all I won't let my Commander of the Guard go without a fight." Coyote looked at Chad from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"My son." Rangiku began, Coyote turned his attention to her. "Are we strong enough to fight the Seretei army on our own?" She asked.

"No" Coyote answered truthfully. "But I know for a fact." He paused momentarily leaning on his thrown and then rubbing his forehead, he didn't want to go down this particular road there was no turning back once he did but his people left him with no choice. "King Ichigo will gladly ally with us to take down Seretei." Rangiku for the first time in years looked down to her lap and grabbed at the fabric of her gown, she hated that the boys were still not speaking but now for them to go to war with each other.

"My King, you are going to use King Ichigo's hatred for King Toshiro to our advantage?" Chad asked wanting to be perfectly clear on what his lover was going to do.

"Yes my Commander I am." Coyote didn't look at Chad when he answered he kept his eyes straight ahead, he knew that Chad didn't approve of this 'damn peaceful giant' he thought.

"They may kill ea-each other." Rangiku said still looking down at her dress, her voice breaking up.

"That's a possibility." Coyote said solemnly "But I can't worry about that, my Kingdom is ripping itself apart and I have to do something about it. You understand that don't you mother." Rangiku nodded her head and from his seat he could see her tears falling into her lap.

He paused a little longer before he spoke "Send a message on my behalf to King Ichigo requesting an audience."

_**King Toshiro the Wise**_

Toshiro was out in the palace garden running around playing with his son Hyorinmaru they were kicking a ball around. The child was a contrast to his father, he had short spiky teal green hair and gray eyes. He had his father's personality calm, silent and highly intelligent.

Over the years the young King who resembled and young boy went through a growth spurt now only a few inches shorter than his lover Gin. Toshiro laughed grabbing his midsection when his three year old son kicked the ball and began chasing after it reaching for the ball but steadily kicking it whenever he got close enough to pick it up. As he got closer to Toshiro the King picked the boy up by his waist spinning him around in the air. Hyorinmaru giggled.

Unlike his former best friends Toshiro's people adjusted to the idea of having Gin as their new Commander of the Guard especially when a rumor leaked that he had slain his own King in protection of theirs. Toshiro had a sneaky suspicion that Gin had started that rumor. Gin also made a good impression with the people he was kind and he was often found playing around with young children when he went outside the palace walls and giving food to those in need. One of Toshiro's many ideas to gain his lover favor. Gin also got along swimmingly with the Queen not a fowl word spoken between the two but then again Momo was a very naive woman.

As for the issue of Chad's escape and his recapture Gin made sure that he made it look like they were actively trying to find a way to get him back without starting a war but when it came time for action something always stood in the way. And after years of the same song and dance people just stop caring all together. There was peace and happiness in Seretei and that was the only thing every one wanted. And under the wise rule of King Toshiro they had that.

Nearby on the grass was the Queen sitting on a blanket and Gin who was leaning on an arm one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. He had been talking to the young woman about palace gossip. One of the Sergeants was rumored to be screwing one of her ladies in waiting and Momo had found that to be prosperous. She was arguing with Gin on the woman's virtue when they heard Toshiro laughing and they turned their attention to him.

Momo smiled and Gin who had already been grinning with his eyes closed in slits only let out a short chuckle. He turned his attention back to the Queen after Toshiro began swinging his son around in the air.

"I'm jus saying dey were caught fucking in da-" He was cut off when Momo's face turned bright red and she began shaking her head side to side.

"Oh Gin your mouth honestly." She had always been horrified by the man's language.

"My apologies yer majesty. I'm jus simply stating da facts ne"

"They are not facts Gin but rumors. If I believe all the rumors I am told I would be a very miserable woman." She said plainly with a single nod at the completion of her sentence.

"O and what ya hearing my Queen?" Gin knew what she was going to say after all he was the one that started the rumors to see if she would actually believe them.

"It's not even worth repeating. It's nonsense really." She shook her head bowing and then folding her hands in her lap.

"Ah dat's not fair I told you what I heard. I promise jus between you and lil ole me." Gin said and when Momo looked over at him he held up his left hand crossing his index and pointer finger. She had known Gin for seven years and he had always been a trustworthy and reliable friend to her husband and if only by obligation, to her as well.

"I do not like to spread false rumors, and so you know I do not believe one word of it." She clarified and Gin nodded in acknowledgement. "People say that you and my husband are lovers."

"Do they?" Gin said in mock surprised he even let his mouth fly open and shook his head from side to side in fake disbelief. "Why would someone thing such a terrible thing bout our majesty da King." He sat up looking at Momo.

"I think it's because you two spend so much of your time together. But that's only because you were good friends before he became your King and saved your life for saving his. That brings people together." Momo finished her sentence and then stared out into the distance at her husband and son playing.

"Not ta mention I like ta fuck men." Gin added and Momo's head snapped back in his direction.

"But Toshiro doesn't" She said quickly in response.

"Riiight." Gin replied. Momo was going to respond but they were interrupted when Ikakku one of the Sergeant of flanks came running up to them looking slightly on edge.

"Your grace…...your Grace." He was holding a small white envelope in his hands and when he approached Gin the Commander stood up.

"What is it Ikakku?" Gin asked as he was handed the envelope addressed to Toshiro, when he turned it over in his hands he began walking towards the King, his eyes popped open and his breath hitched realizing why Ikakku was so on edge. "Uhm yer Majesty." Gin said as he stared down at the two red waxed seals of Karakura and Hueco Mundo.

"Yeah Gin what is it." Toshiro said walking over to his lover, his son was following him hitting him on the back of his leg while laughing. Toshiro took the envelope that was handed to him. He froze for a second when he saw both seals 'So they're talking' he thought. He prayed for a peace agreement but deep down he knew better.

He took a moment to read it; and really it took only a moment. There were only a few words on the white parchment but enough to send a shock wave through Toshiro's being.

_Gives us Gin or we're coming for him you have until midday tomorrow._


	17. Clash of Kings

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

Ichigo was in his royal tent on the outskirts of Seretei sitting alone with only his thoughts and invasion plans to soothe him. His tent was red and white striped and made of the strongest fabric in all the three Kingdoms. Inside was a wooden table a couple of benches for his Sergeants to sit on and a golden chair behind the table which he currently occupied. He was planning his part of the invasion and he couldn't help but feel guilty for his long ago dear friend. But sympathy had no place in a war, especially when the war was to seek vengeance for his slain father which Toshiro was responsible for, and for that he had to pay. His mind took him back to the day he'd confronted Toshiro, his proud friend on his hands and knees sobbing before him begging Ichigo to understand and forgive him for a crime he didn't even remember committing. Ichigo had many years to sit back and think about that day and about other things after all it plagued his mind, his heart, his very existence all the time. And although he had his lover, his wife and his two boys he still felt like something was missing. He grew up with Toshiro and Coyote and it hurt to not have them in his life. He wondered sometimes if his friends felt the same way. Did they miss him? Ichigo shook his head ridding his mind of such ridiculousness. It was such foolishness to want Toshiro and Coyote back in his life pure and utter foolishness he had to kill Toshiro and that was that.

And yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt and sympathy for his best- no his enemy. That man killed his father and his father deserved vengeance his father deserved a better death than the one he received. He had to remember his father lying in the bed staring up at the ceiling his eyes frozen in silent pain, Isshin died at the hands of someone who claimed to admire and love him and that's what he had to remember. Ichigo's jaw clenched as he went back to reviewing his battle plans, the invasion would be starting soon, they hadn't heard anything from Toshiro on whether or not he was going to give up Gin, but of course they really hadn't expected him to. Whether Gin was his lover or not Toshiro had an obligation to protect his Commander of the Guard and since Gin was loved by the people of Seretei, those same people would expect nothing less from their King.

"Your majesty." Ichigo was shaken from his reverie by his lover and Commander of the Guard Grimmjow. He looked over to him acknowledging his entrance. Grimmjow was dressed in silver armor holding his helmet under his left arm with his right hand on his katana that was attached to his hip. "The men are waiting for your orders sir." Ichigo gave him a warm smile before standing up and walking over to the man. If he could trust in anything it was the fact that Grimmjow would make him forget everything if only for a minute and sometimes that was all he needed. He grabbed the Guard around the waist and nuzzled his head in the man's neck, taking in the scent and warmth as he held his lover close to him.

Over the years he had become so resilient and strong, even cold at times after all he was a King and he couldn't just go flying off the handle like he used to. His father could be goofy at times but he never showed it around his people he only showed strength and wisdom and so Ichigo adopted that way of leading. He found it terribly tiresome though putting on the facade especially since lately he found his resolve to conquer waining. But here in this tent in Grimmjow's strong arms he could let his walls tumble down and be his true self. He loved that he could be vulnerable around Grimmjow and there was no need to put on the facade in front of him. He felt Grimmjow tighten his hold on him, he was starting to worry about the King.

"Tell me, am I doing the right thing?" The young King asked, fearing his lover's answer.

"A King must do what he must to protect his Kingdom and it's people." Grimmjow answered safely he knew better than to tell the whole truth Ichigo was on edge, and he could feel the tension in his slender body.

"So you support this?" Ichigo pressed, he didn't look up at Grimmjow, he just held the man tighter.

"It is not my place as a guard to judge the actions of my King." He answered once again choosing the safe direction. Ichigo shifted in his arms so that he could see the face of his lover. The King's expression which had been soft grew hard as he clenched his jaw. He knew Grimmjow was holding back from him after years together how could he not know. His first reaction was to tell him off but then he realized that the man was only trying to protect him from his own self. After years of verbally tearing Grimmjow's head off every time the man would bring up the subject of Ichigo making up with his friends the Guard just learned to avoid the subject all together, to cautiously wade through those particular murky waters. Grimmjow would never tell him that he was making a grave mistake, but the Guard was right it wasn't his place to tell Ichigo anything.

Ichigo began to pull away but Grimmjow brought him back to his body looking into the King's brown eyes, he held his head in place with his index finger and thumb and when Grimmjow finally spoke, his voice was deep and even.

"But I will say this, no matter what you decide I will stand by your side." Ichigo felt a pang of guilt in his heart for what he had turned this once strong man into. When he had met the blue haired man he had been a child, the type of child who always spoke his mind no matter who the person was and he never shied away from a fight and as he grew into the man before him those attributes hadn't changed much and over the years they only grew stronger. But somewhere along the way that man was lost. The fire that had once burned so heavy within the Guard now nothing more than a tiny flicker of a flame. And Ichigo couldn't help but feel as though it was all his doing.

He had realized some time after he freed his lover from his impending death that what made their relationship work so well, was the fact that Grimmjow didn't owe him any allegiance that he was able to speak freely to him, while they were lovers Grimmjow never worried about such nonsense as Ichigo's title, but the day he became the new Commander of the Guard that all changed. Now here he stood nothing more than a trustworthy soldier, a high Commander a shell of who he used to be. Ichigo shook his head before lowering it. True there were times he got the old Grimmjow but those times were few and far between and he relished those moments.

"Yes I know my dutiful Guard." He didn't need his Commander right now he needed his lover and that man was not here today. He felt Grimmjow nudge his chin so Ichigo raised his head. And what Ichigo saw in those blue eyes he hadn't seen in a very long time that deep fire and it burned so bright. Grimmjow spoke.

"No as the man that loves you, and know I will die for you without hesitation."

Ichigo felt his voice catch in his throat as he looked into Grimmjow's eyes searching for the man he originally fell in love with. And when the Guard flashed his trademark shit eating grin, Ichigo smiled back at him, finally recognizing the person he loved. He opened his mouth to speak but Grimmjow beat him to it.

"Now your spoiled ass Majesty we have a Kingdom to invade." Grimmjow released the King and turned on his heels to exit the tent. Ichigo barked laughter he hadn't heard Grimmjow call him spoil sense they were teens, he slapped Grimmjow upside the head as he walked past him out of the tent and as if lightening struck him all his reservations seemed to disappear from his being.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Toshiro was standing in his chambers; on the balcony staring out into the distance. He was waiting for Gin who went out with the first wave of soldiers to hold off the invaders. They wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight and Toshiro knew this. But the Seretei people were proud and there was no way they would settle for anything less than war. And Ichigo and Coyote knew that, 'assholes' he thought they were always the ones for theatrics. Their note wasn't even necessary they would never give up their Commanders so what in the hell makes them think he would give up his.

An explosion in the background of his thoughts made the young King turn his head in that direction, he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. The war was finally upon his very own door step no turning back now. He placed a hand on top of his weapon that was still sheathed holding it in his hand. He had kept it locked away all these years afraid to look at it. Afraid that he would remember what he had done. And after all this time even after holding his katana in his hands he still couldn't remember what he had done to lose his best friend and bring about this war between their kingdoms and with no memory of the treacherous act. Toshiro lowered his head as the yelling of the people in the distant reached his ears. The people in the palace were afraid as well they should be.

His hand on his katana began trembling not from fear, but from pure anger. At himself and at his best friends from so long ago. Ichigo he could understand to a degree but Coyote what a fucking hypocrite. They were invading his lands and now he was going to have to kill them and then flashes from their childhood, their teens, their adulthood them together laughing and talking just hanging out flashed through his mind. And he wondered if he would even be able to do it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over into the somber icy blue eyes of his long time lover. Gin had stood by him through it all, risked it all for him and never asked for anything in return except the unconditional love of his King, his lover. Which Toshiro only happily gave. He finally latched the katana in his hands to his hip.

He smiled weakly at Gin, who bent down to put a kiss on the King's lips.

"I'm so sorry Toshi for da grief I'm causing ya." Gin said as he pulled away from the King. He rested his forehead on Toshiro's, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe ya shoulda never saved me." Toshiro pulled away quickly, grabbing Gin by the collar of his metal armor.

"Don't say something so ridiculous. I have never regretted saving you and you shouldn't be either." Toshiro scowled at his lover before walking away from him calling to him over his now broad shoulders. "We have a Kingdom to defend, get your game face on lover."

Toshiro walked down the long corridor of his palace his servants stepping out of his way and then bowing "Your majesty." His subjects said as he made his way out of the palace and onto the battlefield that had once been his beautiful Kingdom.

Such a shame it was that the battlefield now consisted of his very own courtyard. With the overwhelming forces of Karakura and Hueco Mundo it didn't take his former best friends long to break Seretei's first line of defenses pushing the soldiers back to the palace itself into a pathetic attempt to defend their King. Ichigo along with his Commander were slicing up Seretei soldiers like soft butter.

"ENOUGH!" Toshiro yelled surprised at his own voice. Ichigo's brown eyes grew wide as he stared across the courtyard at his old friend. Toshiro knew that he would get that particular reaction he wasn't the little boy that Ichigo remembered and he definitely didn't fight like him either. "I am going to dismiss my soldiers and I suggest you do the same, this is between you and me no one else has to die here." Toshiro's voice boomed across the enclosed courtyard the stone walls carrying the sound.

"Agreed." Ichigo said.

"I'll leave when Gin leaves." Grimmjow said he had been standing directly behind Ichigo with his blade held out in front of him.

"That's fine." Toshiro said as he pulled his katana from his sheath. "But he will be going back into the palace."

"For now." Ichigo said his eyes narrowing as he took an attack stance he slashed the air in front of him with his sword. "But know this once you're dead I'm taking him with me."

"If that's what you want, but you should be warned I'm not the kid you remember King Ichigo and if you want to kill me and take my Commander it won't be as easy as you think."

Ichigo gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Is that right." He finally said "And so you know I'm not going to lie still while you plunge a katana through my heart LIKE YOU DID MY FATHER!" with his last words Ichigo charged across the courtyard towards Toshiro as the vision of his father lying dead in his bed flooded his eyes.

He had meant to wait to start his fight with Toshiro after Grimmjow was cleared but all his bottled up rage had taken over his body. His arm felt like a stranger as it began swinging the katana at Toshiro who effortlessly blocked each swing.

Ichigo had to admit that Toshiro had gotten better over the years but so had he. As the clanking sounds of the metal blades connected over and over, Toshiro effectively blocking all his attacks, Ichigo felt himself tiring of their dance. Anxious to finish what he had started so long ago, He pressed his weight into his blade as it connected with the others crisscrossing in front of their bodies and Toshiro followed suit pressing his own weight into his katana. They were now face to face mere inches from each other and Toshiro was completely emotionless which pissed Ichigo off.

"Do you even feel sorry for what you've done?" Ichigo spat through gritted teeth.

"I've tried explaining myself to you time and time again. I don't remember that night even after all these years." Toshiro breathed out his voice free of all emotions. "I am sorry for Isshin's death, but I have a son of my own now and I can't just let you kill me." Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes hardened and his breathing picked up.

"You think I will feel sorry for you becau-" Ichigo began to say but what was cut off by Toshiro.

"I don't want your pity. I just want to be done with this." Toshiro used all his body weight to push at Ichigo making him stumble backwards slightly, using a technique he learned from Gin, Toshiro head butted Ichigo placing his friend in an even more dazed state. Ichigo hissed then groaned in pain dropping his weapon to his side to grab at his forehead.

Toshiro raised his katana holding it in both hands with the knowledge his blade was sharp enough to pierce even the toughest armor. He charged forward with a snarl on his face aiming for Ichigo's heart, he was mere centimeters from him when he just…...stopped. He was still holding his blade up the tip so close to the beating heart of his dazed friend, that was hidden beneath two inches of shiny pierce-able metal. Damn him to the darkest pits of hell he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill his friend. Toshiro brow wrinkled in realization and his breath picked up, tears filled his eyes. He was going to die today because Ichigo had no qualms about killing him.

Not realizing his friends hesitation, Ichigo vision cleared enough to notice how close the blade was to him so he pivoted on his foot doing a full spin away from the blade going full circle swinging his own katana around with him in the spin he swiped at Toshiro's head. The turquoise eyes of the wise King grew wide as he watched the shimmering blade close in on his beautiful head. He didn't want to die he had way to much to live for but for some reason he couldn't make his body move to dodge the blow, and he could swear he heard a voice within him telling him that he deserved what was coming. And just when he was about to meet his maker Gin blocked his view stepping in front of him he felt his lover's slender arm wrap around his waist before he was pushed to the ground. Toshiro looked back up at the Commander, the man could hardly breathe and he was trembling slightly.

"I thought I told you to go back into the palace" he chastised lovingly.

"Ya...ya...hmph." Gin bit down on his lip as blood began to trickle from his mouth.

"Geh...Gin." Toshiro dropped his katana to the ground and wrapped both his arms around Gin letting his hands roam his lover's body until he felt the warm liquid slowly seeping from under the armor. Gin was still trying to speak as he watched Toshiro's eyes widen in horror.

"Ya were gonna let em kill ya Toshi, I jus couldn't stand by and watch dat, I love ya to much." Gin inhaled sharply holding his breath, hissing in pain. Toshiro managed to roll over pulling Gin into his arms holding him close trying to examine the wound. The blade just missed Gin's armor and went right into his side just below his arm pit, it was a deep gash and it was oozing.

Toshiro shifted his gaze upward at his friend who was now standing over him pointing his katana down into Toshiro's saddened face.

"Get…..Up." The cold words floated from Ichigo's lips like a cold breeze chilling the air and freezing Toshiro's being. Toshiro slowly rested Gin's head on the ground before picking up his blade. Realizing in the moment that he had no choice but to kill his friend if he stood any chance of saving his lover.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

Coyote made a mental note to fucking strangle Ichigo when he saw him again. As soon as the battle started Ichigo ran off into the chaos, fucking disappearing and he hadn't seen him since 'some things never change' Coyote said to himself. This was a fucking mess in his opinion. Blood and body parts flying everywhere all in tune with the orchestra of screams. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy and he knew that war wasn't pretty but he hated that it all had come down to this. He grew up playing with some of the Seretei soldiers he was fighting and now he was slaying them with his own blade. He had no time to regret his decision and that's exactly what it was his decision.

As he swiped at a young man's arm slicing it like butter with a single stroke of his blade he turned to look for Chad who he knew wasn't to far from him. But he was far from him he was clear across the grassy embankment. When had they been separated? Chad was currently engaging two Seretei soldiers if he was having a hard time fighting them he could only imagine how Chad was feeling at the moment. After all these years the Commander still felt guilty for killing the King of Seretei. Coyote wanted to end this damn war soon so that he could take his lover far from his pain.

The soldier that Coyote had just dismembered fell to his knees grabbing at his blood spurting nub screaming in agony. The young King thought about putting the man out of his misery but there was no need to kill a man while he was on his knees, but then again he was in pain and he wasn't going to get aid anytime soon he was likely going to bleed to death where he kneeled. So with one more swipe of his blade he decapitated him.

He heard a battle cry from behind him and he turned around just in time to see another Seretei soldier a rather large plump man with black hair pulled back in a pony tail, who was easily twice the King's size. He was wearing the standard Seretei black uniform and silver armor with a purple ruffled collar peaking above it. He was angry and the rage filled his eyes, Coyote recognized the man he was a high ranking soldier name Marechiyo from the house of Omaeda and the young King could only imagine that the person he killed had been someone dear to him, because he was charging towards him with such fury.

His anger blinding him Marechiyo attacked the young King clumsily and when he was close enough Coyote casually stepped to the right just barely missing the charging man and weapon. He grabbed the soldiers fighting arm raising it above his head as he ran the man through with his blade in the most vulnerable part of his armor his lower abdomen. He retracted his weapon and Marechiyo coughed blood, Coyote released the man's hand and the soldier immediately tried to slash at the King with his weak and trembling hand. Coyote easily dodged the strike spinning around to the left away from the soldier and as his body turned his right arm slashed at the man's neck.

Coyote walked away not looking at Omaeda he didn't need to see what the man was doing. He heard the soldiers metal weapon clank to the ground falling on top of the metal armor of the soldier the King had beheaded. He heard the thud of Omaeda's body a few seconds later as it fell on top of his dead headless friend.

Coyote felt his body go numb what a damn shame this battle was, senseless and cruel. 'Damn him for this, Toshiro should have just handed Gin over.' He thought but he knew that was highly unlikely, Toshiro loved Gin and had an obligation to protect him. He felt like he was walking in slow motion over to his lover who was still fighting ferociously, the Commander couldn't catch a break. It was then it dawned on the King, the soldiers knew Chad of course they did and no matter how long ago Genryusai's death was and no matter how happy the people of Seretei claimed themselves to be, obviously they hadn't really gotten over the death of their former King.

As soon as Chad dispensed of two soldiers two more engaged him. He could see his lover was getting tired, his breathing had picked up he was sweating and he had so much blood spattered on his face and armor. Coyote who had been walking began to run over to his lover at the realization that Chad was in real trouble and he wouldn't be able to withstand the attacks much longer. As he got closer to Chad he noticed someone else running up behind the Commander and he picked up his pace at the realization of the person's identity.

He wasn't wearing any armor just black pants and no shoes. He had not a mark on him (well any new marks). Which meant he had joined the battle for one purpose only and he was closing in on that purpose. His wild black hair was pointing in all directions on his head, an eyepatch over his right eye his visible green eye mere pin points as a beastly grin graced his face, his hairless eyebrows shot upwards as he raised his blade and pulled his arm back, he was going to stab Chad right in the back and Coyote couldn't get to him fast enough.

"CHAD…...BEHIND YOU!" Chad heard his King scream for him and he immediately diverted his attention to that sensual voice that he had loved for so long and the momentary distraction was all his attackers needed. He was stabbed in his gut while the another soldier, sliced his katana wielding hand off. And as Chad was about to scream out in agony his cries was silenced in his throat as Kenpachi's katana went straight through his chest inches from his heart. Chad's body gave a violent jolt forward before he fell to his knees as Kenpachi retracted his blade. His smile growing even wider hearing the pained cries of the King who was running desperately over to his lover.

Kenpachi's single green eye looked up momentarily at the King as he raised his blade to take Chad's head clear off.

"NOOOO PLEASE!" Coyote yelled he was getting closer and as the panic grew in his chest he began to lose his footing stumbling on his own feet trying to get to Chad his arm reaching out. "YASUTORA!" Coyote yelled, the gentle giant had his head bowed refusing to look up at his lover. His blood flowing like a quiet stream from his wounds.

Kenpachi let his weapon strike but before it connected with Chad's exposed neck the arm wielding it lost it force when it was disconnected from the body. Kenpachi let out a guttural growl and he turned to look at the person who had just cut off his arm.

"I can't have you killing my Commander." Szayel said fixing his purple framed glasses on his face. Kenpachi lost his mind and grabbed at the thin man's neck squeezing it with his remaining hand with all he was worth. Which wasn't much he was losing a lot of blood and energy from his gushing wound. Szayel rolled his eyes before stabbing the man in his exposed chest. He then put his foot in Kenpachi's gut and kicked him off of him, his blade retracted from the other's body as the man stumbled backwards. The disgraced ex Commander of the Guard fell to the ground on his back where he laid there dying.

Coyote reached his lover in time to keep the other two soldiers from finishing what Kenpachi had started with one sweep of his katana he decapitated both of them. And as the headless bodies of the two soldiers fell to the ground. Coyote fell to his knees sliding the rest of the way to his lover catching him in his arms as Chad lost his energy and slumped forward into his King's awaiting arms.

Coyote held his lover in his arms as the man of his life began coughing up blood, sweat beads began to form on his forehead. "Please don't move, help is coming." He whispered down to Chad, he was trying desperately to talk and yet no words came out just more blood.

"Your majesty we need to get you out of here." Shawlong his now trusted guard said as he reached down and began pulling at the King's arm, trying to get him on his feet. Szayel had just finished off Kenpachi and that hadn't sat to well with Seretei soldiers, it was like they had a new surge of extra adrenaline fueled by their own anger and they were now fighting for all they were worth.

Did they not know Coyote was not leaving Chad for anything, he had just risked everything for his King, his very life. He had to have known this would end for him this way, when the King had decided to invade Seretei and yet he said nothing to his lover. Chad often told him that he would follow him into the very pits of hell and that's exactly what he had done without so much of a word in agreement or protest. No he wasn't going to leave him.

"Ggh go." Chad managed to choke out. He tried to lift his left hand to push Coyote away from him but he was just too weak.

"Don't talk." Tears began to trickle down the young King's face, his strength and will to fight falling with his tears. Chad began to jerk in his arms as his struggle for air got harder.

"I-I." The guard began.

"Doh ddont talk." The King was now sobbing and he didn't care who saw, he didn't care. Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone, such an idiot he was for not protecting Chad.

"I-I la la" Chad was choking more, his body began to spasm in Coyote's arms.

"It's okay I know." Of course he knew. For so long did they mean the world to each other, those three words went without saying. Coyote rested his forehead on Chad's. And the soldier reached a hand up with his remaining strength and brushed it across Coyote's face. He jerked one last time before his body stopped moving all together, the hand falling limply to his side.

King Coyote raised his head and stared down at the sweat and blood stained face of his long time lover which was now frozen in pain. Chad's gentle brown eyes cold and lifeless stared back up at Coyote. The love of his life was gone.

Coyote let out a long guttural scream, as he brought Chad's body up to his own cradling his dead lover close to him, screaming for all he was worth. He couldn't tell you how long he sat there on the battlefield surrounded by the dead dismembered, decapitated bodies of the fallen, cradling and rocking back and forth with Chad just sobbing feeling like he had lost his whole world and his reason for being. Oh how his heart ached in his chest nothing else mattered. And his eyes swelled with fresh new tears what was he supposed to do now?

Szayel along with Shawlong and Di Roy surrounded their very distraught King and they stood their in silence watching for any approaching danger, they would give the man they respected and admired all the time in the world if he needed it, and it didn't matter how long it would take because they would not leave his side not ever.

Coyote eventually stood up resting Chad's body on the soft blood stained earth at his feet. He gave his guards and Sergeant of flanks the order to have Chad's body taken back to his Kingdom. And to their dismay he dismissed them and disarmed himself throwing his weapon on the ground, where it fell he didn't care as his tears continued to fall.

Walking up to the Kingdom of Seretei that he help invade which was now all but destroyed. The smoke from the burning buildings rising to the awaiting blue skyline, while the bodies of the Seretei people, soldiers and civilians littered the grass and ground as he walked around them with his hands held high in surrender.

As he continued his walk towards the entrance in slight fear of his former best friends and the fact that Toshiro and Ichigo may kill him on sight he immediately began thinking back to the beginning. When they were children laughing and playing together, hiding from their parents sharing secrets. Their dismay of being forced to marry and their worries about not living up to their fathers images. They had been so close and inseparable, and now look where their friendship had led them, to destroying all they held dear. Oh how it all just went so wrong.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find you and I collide_


	18. Seize fire damn it! Seize fire!

Ichigo was standing over his best-no his enemy fighting every plea from his heart to back down. He gripped the hilt of his katana tighter until he could feel the nails of his fingers dig into his palm. He didn't want to do this anymore, he didn't want to be there anymore, he just wished so desperately that things could go back to the way they had been before reality hit their friendship, he wanted his best friends back. He wanted to be that same carefree Prince that he had been in his youth with not a care in the world and no responsibilities. And his face hardened at the realization that that could and would never happen and he had only himself to blame for it. He was no longer pissed with Toshiro he was pissed with himself.

'Yes King Ichigo the Just be pissed with yourself for promising your people justice for their dearly departed King Isshin because dammit now you have to deliver.' His thoughts raged on in his head. 'You are not a sniveling whiny Prince anymore you've lost the luxury to only care about getting fucked into a pleasurable oblivion by your lover. You are a King and you are just and righteous and you have an honorable duty to your people.' He raised his chin slightly taking in renewed confidence that teetered on the edge of arrogance, he breathed in deeply the smell of the blood stench air.

"Get up." He heard a voice say and it sounded much like his own, 'This is what they meant by an outer body experience' he thought. Wait what was he doing was he going to go through with it or calmly back out, the thought of faking an injury immediately popped to his mind. No giving up was not an option for the Just King of Karakura, he came here to do a job and dammit he was going to do it. But he didn't want to he really didn't want to, my god he was so torn now.

* * *

><p>As Coyote continued walking through the Kingdom of Seretei he had his hands held high in a gesture of surrender, he had no weapon and he wore no armor. Those that were still fighting looked at him in disbelief. Soldiers from all sides were so confused Hueco Mundo was winning it was so obvious so why was he giving up. Hueco Mundo soldiers upon seeing that their King had surrendered began dropping their own weapons and they too threw up their hands in surrender.<p>

Still in shock Seretei soldiers took the Hueco Mundo soldiers prisoner but the Karakuara soldiers refused to give in with the belief, that until Ichigo said that they had surrendered then they would keep fighting. Not knowing what else to do the Seretei soldiers with their new prisoners followed behind the crying blue grayed eyed King in silence.

Coyote didn't know what he was going to say or do when he reached the palace, he had come here to retrieve Gin but at this point none of that mattered to him. For all he knew Gin was dead and Grimmjow for that matter. He then shook the thought from his head, knowing his former best friends they would have done a better job than he, protecting the one they loved. And with that a new batch of tears welled up into his eyes, he stopped momentarily in his tracks as he began hiccuping his sobs. 'What a pathetic excuse for a man I've become.' He thought. Coyote didn't take notice of the small group that was now following him and when he reached the small courtyard right outside the palace, the sight that greeted him would have definitely broken his heart if it hadn't already been broken.

Ichigo was standing over a crying Toshiro pointing his weapon down in the young man's face. He had a cold hard look on his face and his mouth was turned up in disgust. But his orange haired friend's body betrayed him because there was a slight tremor in his entire being as he held onto his weapon. Coyote knew that tremor all too well Ichigo was fighting with himself and right now his heart and his head was not agreeing with him and knowing the man his head would win out if Coyote didn't step in soon.

He then shot a look to Toshiro whose turquoise eyes displayed a sadness that Coyote was now becoming all too familiar with as he held his bleeding lover in his arms. It was then he realized that Gin was hurt. The former Hueco Mundo Commander of the Guard was sprawled out on the ground his upper body held by his King, his right arm rested lazily across his abdomen and he was looking up at his lover with labored breathing.

Coyote watched Toshiro's face harden as he reached for his katana which was thrown haphazardly on the ground near him. He gently laid Gin's head down on the ground before he stood up with the weapon raised in front of him. His hands which he had lowered when he realized that his former friends weren't paying any attention to him reached out in front of him when he began to run across the courtyard he didn't know what he was going to do, but the fact that Toshiro and Ichigo were even in a position to kill each other was his own damn fault.

"NO STOP!" Coyote screamed, it felt like a weird sense of deja vu as the memory of feeling this helpless not to long ago surged through his being. And he would be damned if he would be too late yet again.

Toshiro and Ichigo wasn't listening to him as their blades began to dance in midair and sparks begin to fly from the force of each contact. Grimmjow who was standing off to the side with his head bowed, hands on his hips his facial features hidden beneath the metal helmet raised his head in surprise and relief when he heard Coyote yell.

"Your majesty." Grimmjow said reaching a hand out to Coyote to stop him, he was afraid the man was going to try to stand in between his former friends and he would have been right.

Upon realization of who was underneath the helmet, the Hueco Mundo soldiers that had originally surrendered had a renew determination to fight damn King Coyote's surrender, damn the fact that Grimmjow was on their side. He was wide open and his King was paying him no attention. Some tried to take off running after Grimmjow but were stopped by the Seretei soldiers that held them prisoner. Others tried to take the weapons of the one's that held them prisoner one was actually successful after he kneed a Seretei soldier in his crotch.

But as the soldier took off running in Grimmjow's direction he was stopped when another Seretei soldier stabbed him in his side. And as the soldier retracted his blade a Hueco Mundo soldier came up behind him placing one hand underneath his chin and the other on his forehead then snapped his neck.

Brute fighting erupted among the group that had followed the distressed King into the courtyard. As body parts and more blood began to fly in all directions. Coyote who was still running towards his friends stopped when he saw Grimmjow's face shift into that of pure horror, the Commander removed his helmet and dropped it to the ground, his mouth fell open and he placed his hands on top of his head mouthing the words 'Dear god.'

Coyote stopped and turned to see what the man was so horrified by and it was then in that moment he became torn between trying to stop the group of soldiers from killing each other or his best friends. He felt so nauseous he wasn't himself anymore, It wasn't the sight of blood, it didn't bother him it never had. But now as the bodies were chopped up and mutilated before his very eyes he realized that he had been changed and he really couldn't do this anymore.

"STOP!" Coyote yelled. "Please stop….No more blood...No more." Coyote fell to his knees covering his face with his dirty blood stained hands his weary body trembling he was so tired. Ichigo and Toshiro froze in defensive postures they were the only two still fighting the small group of soldiers were all dead.

The mood in the air thick with anger, resentment and sadness as the pleas of the Valiant and Bloody King carried the weight of the day to each and every person in the courtyard pulling them down into the darkest parts of despair that no one wanted to go.

The metal clang of Toshiro's katana on the ground drew the remaining four alive attention as he too dropped to his knees in front of his former best friend.

"I have loved you like a brother for as long as I can remember. Your father was more of a father to me than my very own. And I swear to you on my beloved mother's grave, my dearest and oldest friend that I do not remember committing the atrocity that I am accused of, but all the same you have..." Tears began to stream from Toshiro's turquoise eyes as he continued his apology. "...my deepest and sincerest apologies. And yes my friend I can see after all these years my treachery still pains you so I offer you my life in hopes that it will free you from any and all pain once and for all."

"No Toshi….Ggh." Toshiro heard Gin grunt in the background as the silver haired Commander shifted to stand to his feet, he was coughing up more blood.

"Gin I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe, to save you…..I love you" Toshiro had his back to the man and his head lowered. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eye. He was going to miss so much of Hyorinmaru growing up, but he was at the end of the tunnel and there was no light. He reached up to pull his helmet from his head and casually discarded it off to the side.

"No Toshi." Gin was trying to scramble to his feet but he was so weak he had lost so much blood. And as Ichigo raised his blade above his head Gin saw the metal glimmer in the sunlight. "No….no…." Gin pleaded as he tried to crawl towards Toshiro just barely reaching his lovers foot grabbing onto it pulling at it trying to pull Toshiro out of harms way, his feeble attempts barely registering in Toshiro's head, Gin was just too weak and he was going to have to watch helplessly as Toshiro died. "Toshi yah yah neh agh." His breathing became even more labored and he was in so much pain.

"My god Ichigo no more dammit." Coyote's distant pleas rang out throughout the courtyard as he fell to his hands shaking his head. "No more Ichi no more just let it go."

Ichigo looked down on his former best friend as the white haired male knelt down before him, he was so close to his vengeance all he had to do was drop his damn blade. His body jerked as the tears he had been holding back began to fall from his eyes. His body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Jeezus…" He clenched his teeth, his mouth opened his teeth still clenched tightly, a pain expression on his face as he struggled. "Gah. Dear god. I caa...can't." The words escaped his sun burnt chapped lips in exasperation "Forgive me Dad I just can't do it." And with that he released the blade he had been gripping with all his strength and as the light weight weapon that felt like the weight of the world to the young King fell to the ground, so did it's wielder.

Ichigo felt his knees buckle from the weight of the stress and he closed his eyes letting the calm feeling of peace wash over him. He had been at war long before today and now with the battle finally over, he just wanted to rest. He waited for his knees to reach the hard ground but it never came as strong arms wrapped themselves around his slender and toned torso. He felt his body being turned to rest on the other's chest and he could hear the faint sound of his Grimmjow's heartbeat.

"It's okay Ichi I'm here." Grimmjow's deep soothing voice sent a warm feeling through his being and he relaxed into that strong body he had become so accustomed to. He felt his body shaking, jerking and he could hear the sobs that escaped his mouth but it just didn't seem like it was him. When was the last time he actually cried? And like this no less. Oh yes, the day he found his father dead in his bed.

"Ich-Ichi?" Toshiro's said his name as if he was asking a question, he imagined that his former best friend was highly confused by the sudden turn of events by the sudden change in Ichigo's determination to kill him. If he was Toshiro he would have been confused too, Ichigo had perfected his facade, that mask he wore everyday in front of everyone no one knew how he actually felt inside no one that is, except for Grimmjow.

He felt a hand on the arm that wasn't being pinched between his body and his lover's. The hand squeezed his arm not tight, but just so that Ichigo would know that it was there.

"Thank-you Ichi….." Toshiro's voice was laced with sadness and doubt and Ichigo couldn't help but open his eyes and look at his old friend. And when his chocolate brown eyes fell on his ex friend's turquoise one's, Toshiro jumped back and gasped, realizing in the moment that he must have been giving the young man a cold hard stare he softened his gaze. Yes that damn facade was there even when he didn't realize it. And then his brow furrowed, why had Toshiro thanked him.

Both he and Coyote had destroyed Seretei in one single day, his lover Gin was practically bleeding to death no more than two feet from him and not more than a minute ago Ichigo was going to take his head clear off. But then again Toshiro had always been the reasonable and forgiving one among the three.

"Thank-you for my life." Toshiro finally finished his sentence and immediately Ichigo felt the guilt wash over him. His eyes averting to the ground not wanting to look at his former best friend. What had he done? How could he want to destroy something so pure and good? He heard Toshiro's metal armor clank to the ground and he looked back up at the white haired King.

He watched the young man swoop his lover up into his arms and carry him into the palace. And he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, he never thought he would ever see the day where, Toshiro son of Genryusai would be strong enough or tall enough to carry Gin bridal style.

And with that thought and as Toshiro retreating form disappeared inside the castle Ichigo threw his head back and let out a long over due laugh even if it was hysterics he still needed it.

Coyote who had finally scrambled to his feet ran over to his friend whom he thought had lost his fucking mind. He got down on his haunches as Ichigo covered his eyes with a hand and continued to laugh.

"Ichigo." Coyote spoke and he looked over at Grimmjow who was still holding his King close to his body. The Commander only shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you guys see that? Toshiro was carrying Gin." Coyote gave his old friend a soft smile which was really all he could muster. Grimmjow snorted a short laugh. Ichigo's face became serious a certain sadness in his eyes. "We've missed so much with him Coyo."

"Yeah we have Ichi." Coyote agreed.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked his former friend as he shifted in Grimmjow's arms so that he could stand up. The other two stood up with him and when he was finally on his feet he looked back at his lover then again at his friend before he spoke. "We can't go back to our Kingdoms empty handed."

"I know….today was a disaster." Coyote was looking at Ichigo when he spoke, and he just shook his head as he looked around the courtyard at all the dead bodies. They had effectively turned Toshiro's Kingdom into a disaster zone, a wasteland, a graveyard, and for what? To capture Gin, kill Toshiro. Well good luck with that plan, Coyote lost the will to take away his ex friend's lover and Ichigo lost the will take away his ex friend's life so where did that leave them?

"Your majesty." The only three men alive in the courtyard turn to the entrance at the voice that called for the attention of a King. And all three were relieved to have their eyes fall on that of the amber eyes of Szayel.

"Szayel I thought I sent you back to Hueco Mundo I gave you a direct ord-" Coyote was cut off by his Sergeant of flanks.

"I know your majesty and it has been handled. But the fighting is still going on. Hueco Mundo has surrendered but Karakura-" Szayel didn't finish his sentence as Ichigo began to speak.

"Grimmjow go tell the men to lay down their weapons." Grimmjow bowed his head in acknowledgement of the order. He then gently grabbed Ichigo by the back of his head taking a handful of soft orange hair in his grasp as he placed a kiss on his lover's temple.

"I'll be right back Ichi." Grimmjow said and as he turned on his heels to leave. He froze in mid stride as Toshiro's voice boomed across the courtyard.

"STOP RIGHT THERE COMMANDER!" Toshiro stood in the entrance of the palace he wasn't wearing any armor, his sky blue form fitting jacket was stained red with Gin's blood as well as his white pants and boots. "Your dead Grimmjow."

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion and his mouth opened as he mouthed the words 'what the fuck' he then began searching the ground for his discarded weapon.

"Toshiro please what are you doing?" Coyote reached a hand out pleading with his friend. "Please no more blood shed. We're retreating."

Ichigo found his katana picking it up before stepping protectively in front of Grimmjow ready to defend the man with his very life if he had to.

"How could you do this to me Toshiro?" Ichigo asked raising his blade in front of him as the white haired wise King of Seretei began walking down the steps of his castle.

"Between the five of us." Toshiro spoke as he continued walking towards the four other men in the courtyard. "Grimmjow's dead, Chad's dead and Gin's dead."

"Gin's dead?" Ichigo and Coyote asked.

"To the rest of the world yes." And as Toshiro's words began to click in Ichigo's head he lowered his weapon. And Coyote lowered his hand, relaxing. "You should go and tell your men to put down their weapons and then tell them their Commander is dead. Grimmjow can stay here in the palace until it's safe for him to return to you." Ichigo nodded his head still baffled by what was happening.

"Thank-you Toshiro." Ichigo said in an unsure whisper.

"Where is Chad?" Toshiro asked Coyote. Ichigo stopped and turned towards Coyote in all the madness he hadn't realized the gentle giant was not next to his King which was not like him at all.

"He's dead….killed by your former Commander of the Guard and two other Seretei soldiers." Coyote's jaw clenched and his fist balled up at his sides as a fresh batch of tears found their way to his eyes. Damn his emotions.

"Coyo." Both Toshiro and Ichigo spoke at the same time both men walking to him in attempt to comfort him.

"Just end the fighting Ichigo." Coyote said his sad blue gray eyes welling up with golf ball sized tears. "Just end the fighting."


	19. Songs about what this is

_I played the fool today_

_And I just dream of vanishing into the crowd_

_Longing for home again_

_But home is a feeling I buried in you_

_I'm alright, I'm alright_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

What a sad day in the Kingdom of Hueco Mundo for all but the Queen Cirruchi. So many had been lost to war, soldiers, husbands, fathers, brothers and sons. The only solace in this sad affair for the people of this proud Kingdom was the knowledge that both Gin and Grimmjow were dead. But after all that was lost it only provided but a small ounce of happiness, leaving many to question if the battle was even worth it.

King Coyote stayed in seclusion, in mourning for the sacrifice he made to the war. Many believed that their valiant King had disappeared from view to honor their dead and although that was true to an extent there was but one he mourned above all others and he felt shame for it because so many other good men had lost their lives that day but his heart wouldn't allow him to focus on anyone else. Cirruchi showed no ounce of sadness for the deceased Commander of the Guard she was even seen dancing and singing in her part of the palace when she received the news, and at the thought the King gritted his teeth, but it was expected for her to react that way. She had always been jealous of Chad since she found out about his true relationship with her husband. If Coyote was honest with himself he would tell you that the relationship he had with Chad tainted the relationship that he could have had with Cirruchi but then there was the fact that she was an evil and conniving bitch. So all and all she never stood a chance. But none of that matter at the moment, it had been two days since the fruitless battle and the lost of Chad and he still hadn't worked up the courage to properly give the old Commander of the Guard the proper send off. He had told his Chief Advisor Tia that he would make the preparations and sign off on it today but when he opened his eyes that morning, the weight and pain of it all weighed heavily on his chest and he just couldn't get up from the floor.

So yes, here he was in the King's chamber which had once belonged to his father lying on the purple wool rug on the floor in the fetal position to scared to lie in his bed for fear of the memories that came along with it. And yes he was thinking about the days he spent in that very room with his Chad. He knew that maybe he shouldn't venture into that territory, he shouldn't take that trip down memory lane, but he just couldn't help himself. It was silent in the room, only sound was his breathing, he had cried himself dry over the past few days and now he had nothing else to give. He closed his eyes and smiled as the vision of Chad popped into his mind. He was going to miss him forever and a day. How was he supposed to go on? How could anyone expect him to?

There was a knock on his chamber doors he had half expected it to be Tia, after all they had a meeting and a King can only stay away from court for so long before the Kingdom would fall into disarray.

"Your majesty." The sultry voice of the voluptuous blonde female advisor carried through the door. He refused to answer can't they allow him one more day? There was another loud knock on the door. And King Coyote sighed rather loudly in frustration before answering the offending knocker.

"Tia, I shall deal with the matter of the ceremonial pyre when I'm ready and not a minute sooner." Coyote squeezed his eyes tighter curling further into the fetal position.

"I understand my King but King Ichigo and King Toshiro are here for the signing of the treaty." To this Coyote jumped up from his place on the floor, he had half expected there to be a permanent imprint of his body there since he couldn't tell you the last time he had left that spot since returning from battle.

Minutes later after collecting himself Coyote found himself outside the very room where his father started the riff between the three kingdoms. He dropped his head and began shaking it side to side thinking of that horrendous play that his father put on the last time they were all gathered there, _'How a great Kingdom shared their greatness with the world'._ He scoffed and then rolled his eyes.

"What ya thinking about Coyo?" When he looked up he was looking into Ichigo's questioning brown eyes as the young King searched his former best friend's face for the answer to the question he had just asked. Standing next to him was Toshiro and his brow was furrowed he was worried about Coyote, he spoke.

"Coyo, we can come back." Toshiro couldn't fathom what Coyote was going through at the moment if he had truly lost Gin, he didn't know what he would do, but signing a treaty would not be on the top of his to do list. But he was even more confused when Coyote's sad face broke into a wide smile.

What neither Ichigo nor Toshiro realized was that it had been so long since Coyote heard his friends call him 'Coyo' and it felt nice, it felt like things were going back to the way they had been.

"Just thinking about how much of a doucher my father was." Coyote said after realizing his smile was creeping his friends out.

"More like an asshole." Ichigo supplied with the nod of his head.

"No more like a supreme dick." Toshiro said folding his arms across his chest, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Fine then." Coyote said with a clap of his hands grabbing both Ichigo's and Toshiro's undivided attention. "My father was a Supreme Doucher Dick Asshole agreed." Coyote smiled at his former best friends, both Toshiro and Ichigo glanced at each other before Ichigo added.

"Can we put that in the treaty."

"Second that." Toshiro added quickly throwing up an index finger, before Coyote could agree to anything.

"Ah, let's see what our advisors have to say to that." Coyote clasped his hands behind his back turning his torso back to Tia who had stood silently behind him to his left. "Tia, what say you?"

The only advisor in attendance or in the corridor for that matter felt outnumbered and she only quirked an eyebrow at the question.

"Does it have anything to do with peace?" All three men snorted and spoke the same four words.

"Yeah peace of mind." All three men began to chuckle and instantly Coyote felt a twinge of guilt for his momentary happiness. He had only lost Chad two days ago, he should not feel this way in this moment.

"My boys." The sweet and gentle voice of the Queen mother broke through the quiet laughter and, she came up from behind a very tall Toshiro and Ichigo and until she spoke not one of the men had noticed her. "You are all laughing together." She said sniffling and wiping at a tear at the corner of her eye. "I'm so happy."

"Mother." Coyote said walking over to his mother, both Ichigo and Toshiro stepped aside so that Coyote could approach his mother. When he reached her he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You can be so sentimental sometimes you know that."

"Oh like you three haven't been breaking my heart for the past seven years." None spoke, after all the Queen mother was right. "Come here you two." Rangiku opened her arms wider signaling for Ichigo and Toshiro. And for however long it didn't matter they stood in the once all white corridor now painted in a brilliant shade of purple in a silent group hug.

"Oh jeez and you all are supposed to be Kings?" Cirruchi said finishing her sentence with a smack of her lips, she placed her hands on her hips glaring at the group when they all turned their attention to her, she was standing next to Tia who was looking at her like it was taking all her strength and will not to strangle the Queen. "Wait till the people of Hueco Mundo find out that their beloved King got all those soldiers killed just so he could group hug with his enemy two days later." She clapped her hands together jumping up and down on her tippy toes. "Oh wait until Kaname get's wind of this news."

"You little Bitch!" The words rolled off Rangiku's tongue without her say so and the gentle woman clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"Why Queen mother such vile language and here the people of Hueco Mundo think you are just so sweet and kind. You are just as weak and pathetic as your son."

Toshiro cocked his head to the side as he studied her in confusion and Ichigo scratched the side of his head as his brow furrowed in confusion. Ichigo asked the question that was on both his and Toshiro's minds.

"Uhm Coyo I know it's been awhile since we talked but when did that bitch get so bold?" Ichigo finished his sentence still looking at Cirruchi in confusion and disbelief. Toshiro only nodded his head he was at a lost for words. No Queen and I do mean no Queen in their day in age ever talked down to their King let alone his beloved mother not if she valued her own life.

"Is she on her death bed or something Coyo?" Toshiro asked, Cirruchi didn't look sick but the bitch had to be because she was asking for it. Cirruchi began to laugh as she turned away waving her hand.

"Please he's so weak and pathetic now...he would never lay a hand on me. What a loser." There was another laugh from Cirruchi and although she was walking further away from King Coyote there was no mistaking what he heard her say next. "So happy that fucking Guard's dead now, don't know what to do with myself." Coyote felt his voice return to him as his entire body stiffened restraining him from attacking the woman in the corridor.

"Bite your tongue woman!" Coyote said through gritted teeth, his anger searing through his words if she could not tell she was walking on thin ice at the moment then she was dumber than she looked.

"Or you'll what Coyote?" Cirruchi stopped abruptly whipping around to stare down the King before turning back while flipping her hair with her hand. "Hmph...You and I both know there is no bite to your bark anymore, you are all talk." The woman stalked off still mumbling under her breath her words no longer heard by the group, she may have felt bold but she knew that Coyote was on the edge and she still questioned his new found belief of shedding no blood but she was having fun testing him though.

King Coyote felt downcast and his head dropped and his shoulders slumped over, Cirruchi was right he had lost his fight, his strength and will the day he lost Chad and he didn't have it in him to kill Cirruchi or even harm her and the bitch knew it. Coyote felt a hand on his shoulder and he look to his left to see Ichigo smiling at him, he felt another hand on his other shoulder and he turned to the right to see Toshiro looking at him with a soft all knowing smile.

"We should probably start the proceedings of the day, your Majesties." He had stepped outside of the room where the meeting was supposed to take place in such stealth that no one had noticed his presence until he spoke. When they all turned their attention to him, the blond haired man bowed his head to the three Kings. He was wearing the standard Karakura royal blue uniform, but instead of the blue pants he wore white ones and white boots and white gloves. His shiny golden blonde hair reached to the small of his back and when he bowed his head some fell over his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to get us Shinji, we would have stayed out here all day. Totally forgot all about the treaty." Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled at his forgetfulness "Wow" He said shaking his head. It has been so long since he felt this way like his old self again.

Shinji raised his head his brown eyes twinkled as he scanned the faces of the three Kings and Queen before him. When his eyes fell on the blue gray eyes of King Coyote he felt his stomach twist in knots, his heart begin doing back flips, and his face broke into a wide smile showing practically all his teeth. He had heard the King of Hueco Mundo was a looker but since he had never been at Court until he had became the Advisor for Ichigo he had never seen the man up close. Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat when Coyote's saddened expression shifted into one of disgust and anger.

"Don't look at me like that Advisor!" Coyote snapped. His voice was laced with venom and resentment. He knew that look all to well and he knew what the other man was thinking as he looked him up and down. Shinji's eyes widened before his face blazed a nice shade of red and he dropped his head in yet another bow.

"My apologies your Majesty." Shinji felt incredibly small and embarrassed. He felt like a five year old caught with his hand in the cookie tin.

"Heeey Coyo. Chill." Ichigo said slapping the man on the back, which earned him a death glare from his former best friend.

"I am chill Ichigo." Coyote finally spoke after Ichigo threw his hands up in mock surrender. "That Advisor of yours was sizing me up." Ichigo looked taking back at first, and then his face shifted into an evil smile. "No...no...no." Coyote shook his head, throwing his hands up, before walking into the room where he was going to sign a peace agreement among his former best friends in hopes that it would rebuild more than the relationship between the three Kingdoms.

Ichigo clapped his hands together laughing before he tapped Shinji on the back. The blonde haired man stood to his full height looking at his King questionably. As Ichigo began to wiggly his eyebrows at him he spoke to his King.

"Your grace?" Shinji asked slightly worried for his King's sanity, he halfway wanted to check the man's temperature and then thought better of it. Ichigo threw an arm around the Chief Advisor as they began to follow Coyote into the room.

"So you're attracted to Coyo?" Shinji face broke out into that toothy grin once more out of pure embarrassment he was about to defend himself but Ichigo raised a hand to silence him. "Don't argue with me. Coyote maybe mourning now and he may have been with Chad for many years, but all that doesn't mean he'd lost his touch. If he said you were checking him out, then you were and that's that."

Shinji gasped in shock when Ichigo pulled him by the neck to hug him and kiss the top of his head, he was more worried than ever now, this was so not typical of his King. Not to mention isn't he supposed to be grieving for his lost Commander, this was all so peculiar to the Advisor.

"Oh Shinji!" Ichigo exclaimed breaking into the blonde haired man's thoughts. "You are just what the doctor ordered".

_I wanna be your favorite song_

_You can turn it up, play me all night long_

_I wanna be your favorite song_

_La la la la la_

"Are you coming Queen Rangiku?" Toshiro asked turning back to Coyote's mother as he followed the other two Kings into the meeting room. The woman walked up to him cupping the side of his face before placing a kiss on the cheek.

"Now now Toshiro since when have you become so formal with me?" She smiled warmly at him. "I will leave affairs of the state to the three of you, besides I have something I need to take care of myself." She turned from him giving him a sly smile as she did so. And Toshiro would swear later he saw an evil glint in her eyes. But rather or not he did was of no consequence he had things he needed to take care of and Rangiku could take care of herself, she was a very strong woman after all she out lived Sosuke Aizen didn't she?

Minutes later Rangiku found herself searching all over the palace for her son's wretched wife. Cirruchi was not her pick for Coyote's bride but since she wasn't allowed to have an opinion or a voice back in those days, the purple haired slut is what she got for a daughter in law. In her hunt for the woman Rangiku had run into Szayel who insisted on coming along. They had turned a corner to the corridor that the kitchen was on when they heard Cirruchi's voice coming from a broom closet some ways down the hall. Both Szayel and Rangiku ducked behind a hanging red tapestry. They could barely make out what the young Queen was saying but whatever it was she didn't sound too happy.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER OF ANY USE TO ME. WE'RE THROUGH!" Cirruchi voiced boomed from the closet and a few seconds later they heard the door to the closet bang against the wall as the woman stormed out and down the hall. Both Szayel and Rangiku shared a questioning glance with each other, before Szayel shrugged his shoulders and fixed his glasses on his face.

They waited in their hiding place a few moments longer to be awarded with the sight of Yammy walking by. The man was distraught and tears were streaming down his face as he rubbed his bald head with a hand. Szayel felt kind of sorry for him, but it served Yammy right to get in bed with a Queen. Szayel's thoughts chastised him, as he looked down at the strawberry haired Queen standing in front of him. In correction, shame on Yammy for getting in bed with such a crazy bitch. Szayel nodded in approval at the correction in his head.

"Let's go." Rangiku whispered to her lover as she grabbed his hand pulling him along down the hallway in the opposite direction of Yammy following Cirruchi. "She couldn't have gotten that far."

"Now it all makes sense." Szayel said as he ran a hand through his pink hair.

"What does?" Rangiku asked. As she scanned the corridor for any sign of Cirruchi.

"You said earlier Cirruchi mentioned Tosen?" Rangiku nodded in answer to Szayel's question. "She must think since our King has lost his will to kill, that the rest of us would also, she let down her guard." Szayel smacked his lips shaking his head as he was dragged down another corridor in search of the young Queen. "She must be the person that has been informing to that blind bastard all this time."

"That's impossible she's not even allowed into the meetings. Wait!" It hit her like a ton of bricks and she stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to her smiling lover, who had already figured it out. "_Yammy_." Szayel nodded in agreement. "That evil conniving manipulative cunt bitch!"

Szayel let out a hearty laugh grabbing his gut, he composed himself and in a playful sarcastic tone he spoke to his long time lover. "Please my love tell us how you _really_ feel."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes and spoke in a deathly whisper "We have to _find_ her Szayel." Rangiku turned on her heels dragging Szayel once again down the now colorful halls of Los Noches.

"Why my Queen what are you going to do when you find her?" Rangiku didn't answer him, she knew that Szayel like the rest of the Kingdom believed she hadn't an evil bone in her body. But every mother has a dark side if you mess with their child, and after all these years Cirruchi had over stayed her welcome.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

**_Later on that night…_**

In the Kingdom of Seretei

Toshiro was walking through the quiet corridors of his large palace. He had designated the nights as the time to mourn the dead while the days were spent rebuilding the Kingdom. Inside he felt happy, happier than he had felt in a long time. The signing of the treaty had went well the three Kingdoms were at peace once again so sad that it had to take a meaningless war to bring peace in the first place. Toshiro shrugged his shoulders at his thoughts. In these times what could be expected of them, too many had been betrayed and feelings were more than hurt they were crushed by those they had come to love and trust.

As he continued his solitary walk outside the safety of the four walls of the palace he thought about the reasons why everything had happened the way that it did. They could blame King Sosuke all they wanted but he was but a small slither of the reason all this came about. If he had to pick one thing that started it all he would have to say it was his mother and King Isshin's affair. Toshiro shook his head at the thought. How stupid were they to think that they would never be found out by his father. Those type of secrets don't stay secret for long. It's one thing to have an affair but to have one with your best friend's wife is another.

And speaking of best friends there was his and Ichigo's relationship. Whether Toshiro remembered what he had done or not, remain to not be a good enough excuse because the fact that it happened at all brought so much pain to his friend. He totally sympathized with Ichigo in every way. He stopped walking placing his hands behind his back and looking up at the half crescent moon.

"Ah Ichi I'm so sorry." Toshiro felt the breeze through his spiky white hair and he closed his turquoise eyes to take in the feel of the night. He really was sorry and to him it really looked like Ichigo was trying his best to forgive him, and he would wait patiently for however long that would take.

It was then the memory of Chad assaulted him, he dropped his hands and his head. The one regret he felt at the moment in this day was the fact that he would never have the opportunity to tell Chad that he forgave him for killing his father. Toshiro shook his head as another chilling breeze hit his slender but muscular body. He was wearing nothing but white cotton pants and he slightly wished that he at least put on a top. Toshiro sighed rather loudly still thinking about everything. So many things went wrong back then all in the course of two days, leaving a life long friendship broken beyond repair all because of secrets and ambition.

"Toshiro." The soft voice of his Queen broke Toshiro from his thoughts and the young King whipped around to stare into the soft brown eyes of his wife. She was wearing a powder blue night gown and a white housecoat over it. "You wanted to speak with me?" The young Queen brought her hands to her mouth as she waited for her beloved King to speak.

"Yes there is something you need to know. Something I have kept from you for far to long now." Toshiro reached a hand out towards her. "Come….we need to discuss my true relationship with Gin." Momo gave him a curious look but she didn't speak as she walked over to her husband and placed a hand in his. Unbeknownst to her she was about to have a moon and stars walk that was going to change her whole world.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

In the Kingdom of Hueco Mundo

The heat from the flames warmed his face drying out his eyes just enough to keep his tears from falling. Where was his mother? The one time he really needed her and she wasn't there. He felt his daughter squeeze his hand and he looked down to the tiny green haired Princess, her tears falling down from her eyes in steady streams. She knew how much the old Commander of the Guard meant to her father, and she too loved the gentle giant almost as much as he did. She had told her father before they left the palace to come to the funeral pyre that she would cry the tears she knew he couldn't and for that Coyote was grateful.

The young Lilynette was wise beyond her young years, kind and very generous a polar opposite of her mother. And then the thought hit him that Cirruchi was missing as well. He knew the woman had no love for his deceased lover, but she would never miss this opportunity to watch Chad's body burn before her very eyes and witness first hand the torment it was causing Coyote and yet she wasn't there and neither was his mother. Coyote rolled his eyes and silently prayed to the one most high that they were not in the middle of a cat fight somewhere in the palace. All though if they were his mother or his wife's guards would have come to get him by now. Coyote scanned the guest and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Szayel, knowing that if the man was nowhere near his King then he would be with the Queen he loved. If anyone could keep his mother from doing something stupid it was Szayel.

After the send off he found himself in his daughter's room tucking her in, and when the young Princess inquired about seeing her mother before she went to bed, Coyote actually begin to worry. After the young girl had fallen asleep Coyote sent Shawlong to fetch his wife while he sent Di Roy for his mother and Szayel. Whether his mother was with Cirruchi or she was spending quality time with her favorite Sergeant of Flanks, she still had a lot of explaining to do.

Coyote went to the hall to wait for the three, and an hour later he was still waiting, which if he was honest with himself he would have to say it was starting to piss him off. Yes, he may have vowed that he would no longer spill blood, but they were all testing that vow right now. Not wise, not wise at all. And just when he was about to lose his shit on his thrown. Shawlong, Di Roy, his mother and Szayel burst in. The announcer stumbling over his words as he tried to announce the Queen and the Sergeant of flanks before their entrance.

"Your majesty." Shawlong said slightly flustered, falling to a knee to bow before the King.

"Where is Cirruchi Shawlong?" Shawlong lifted his head and he could tell the man was scared and nervous about something. Sweat beads were forming on his head and the guard swallowed a lump in his throat. Coyote turned his attention to his mother and Szayel. Szayel was on a knee bowing before him and his mother had her head bowed.

"Your majesty the...the Queen she-"

"She what?" Coyote inquired, he was still looking at his mother and the Sergeant neither were looking at him and Coyote got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She ran away."

"SHE WHAT!" Coyote jumped to his feet, he wasn't hurt that Cirruchi ran away, but it still shocked the hell out of him. Cirruchi loved being pampered, she loved being Queen and all the perks that came along with it, so forgive Coyote if he was having a hard time believing she ran away. "What did you two do?" Coyote asked of the two that refused to look at him. "Look at me and explain yourselves!"

"My son." Rangiku looked up at her son with a soft smile and a confused expression on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The Queen mother then looked to her left at her long time lover. "Do you know anything about this, Szayel?" Rangiku asked very sweetly too sweet if you asked Coyote.

"No….no." Szayel answered with a shake of his head he poked out his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders, he turned to look at his King. "I have no idea about anything, I'm just a lowly Sergeant of Flanks and I know nothing when I'm supposed to know nothing."

Coyote sucked his teeth and narrowed his eyes on the two, he sat down on his thrown, crossed his legs and rested an elbow on the arm of his thrown before resting his chin on his fist of the resting arm. He stared at his mother and the Sergeant for a few minutes neither person flinched and their faces remained emotionless with an air of aloofness. And quite frankly it was agitating and pissing him off.

"So nothing about nothing?" Coyote finally asked Szayel and to the question the man nodded. Coyote dismissed Shawlong and Di Roy leaving him alone with the two people he suspected of something but he didn't know exactly what. When the door clicked closed to the hall, Coyote focused his attention on the man. "And suppose you actually know something about this nothing you know nothing about what would you say to your King, Szayel?"

The man shrugged. "If I did know something about nothing that I'm supposed to know nothing about I would say that her majesty the Queen Cirruchi had been informing on his majesty the King Coyote. And when she was finally tracked down and confronted she was with the traitor known as Kaname."

"Is that right?" Coyote interjected this was beginning to peak his interest. "But of course Szayel you know nothing about nothing and neither do you mother. Correct?" Coyote asked. Rangiku nodded her head yes. "Continue speaking Szayel about nothing of the something you know nothing about."

"Well your Majesty if I were to speculate about the something I know nothing about, it would be about the Queen's sudden plans to runaway. I would say it is only because she would be dishonored and labeled as a traitor to the crown, and would fear for her life upon her return to the palace but that's speculation of course."

"Of course Szayel. And what say you mother if you were to speculate on this something you also know nothing about. Where would you say the Queen has run off to?"

"Well my son, if I were to speculate I would say that her majesty the Queen has gone somewhere that...hmm." Rangiku paused for a moment placing an index finger at the corner of her bottom lip thinking about the right words she would say. "Somewhere she would be in need of ice water, but said ice water would be in short supply, and that she had traveled to this hot place by way of _fire_."

"Mother!" Coyote sat up in his thrown in surprise as he looked down on his mother but the woman continued to speak.

"And if I was also speculating son I would say the traitor Kaname went with her to this hot place where they would be in need of lots of ice water."

"Mother tell me you didn't-" Coyote began but was cutoff by his mother.

"Remember Coyote all this is speculation, because it's like Szayel said he and I know nothing about something we are supposed to know nothing about." Rangiku looked over to her pink haired lover who was still kneeling his head bowed, she smoothed a hand over the top of his head, and the man stood up. He bowed once more to his King before taking Rangiku's hand, he fixed his glasses on the his nose, his amber eyes on that of his King.

"Rest easy now my sovereign leader, because you deserve it." And with that both Queen and Sergeant of Flanks walked away hand and hand leaving the shocked King alone with his thoughts.

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

In the Kingdom of Karakura

"Ichigo I am sorry that you had to lose Grimmjow, but I can't say that some part of me isn't happy that now you and I can be just, you and I." Orihime placed a hand on top of her husband's and she breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't pull it away. They were sitting down in Ichigo's private hall eating dinner as a family. Both Shirogo and Zangetsu were at the opposite end of the table paying their parents no mind. Ichigo had always made every effort to be sweet and kind to their mother around them and in front of everyone else for that matter. It wasn't too hard though because the Queen didn't annoy or anger him. Well most always.

He cared for her he always had but that was all it was and he told her that time and time again. But it was his own damn fault, he knew she would think there was hope for them when he asked her to have Shirogo.

"Orihime, we have discussed this time and time again. Why must you keep doing this to yourself?" Ichigo asked exasperatedly, he felt slightly annoyed. "Grimmjow is-was-" He was cutoff by his wife when she placed the tips of her fingers over his mouth, he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Shhh, I know what he used to be to you, and I knew so long as he was alive there was no chance for you to love me the way I knew you always wanted to but now that he is gone we-" Orihime stopped abruptly when Ichigo grabbed the wrist of the hand she had been using to cover his mouth.

"I'm going to say this once more, and I pray that this time it will get through to you." Ichigo dropped his head and bit down on his lip before he spoke. "Keigo, I want you to take Shiro and Zan to their rooms I need to talk to their mother in private." Keigo nodded before he took a reluctant Shiro and groaning Zan out of the private room. "Orihime." Ichigo finally spoke to her when they were alone. "Alive or dead Grimm will always be the only one I could ever love, he is my first and only and no matter how hard you try you could never be Grimmjow."

"Why?" Orihime voice came out in a mixture of venom and confusion. "Because I'm not a man, because I respect you and your title and talk to you and our children in a way that says I know my place, because I don't use brute force to overtake you and bend you to my whim." Ichigo sat back in his chair and began rubbing his chin as he listened to his wife's rants about his relationship with Grimmjow and he couldn't help but smile because she was dead on. "I'm not psychotic, sadistic, short-tempered. What's so damn funny?"

"Yes."

"What?" Orihime's face fell. "Yes what?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer to her question.

"Yes you are none of those things and yes that's everything I absolutely love about him and yes that's why you can never replace him and unless they make a clone that not only looks like him but acts like him too, no one and I do mean no one, would or could ever replace him and for that I am sorry to you. You are fighting a losing battle because I can't make my heart want something it doesn't and neither can you."

"But Shiro and Zan, I gave you Shiro and Zan." She hadn't wanted to start crying but she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Yes I know that. And for it I love you, just not in the way you want me to."

"You're….you're a bastard!" She shook her head her tears flying and Ichigo only sighed as he sat back in his chair shaking his head. He felt awful inside but this wasn't the first time he had had this conversation with her and he secretly wondered if he should have tried harder to keep her in the dark like Toshiro had done with his wife. But he couldn't live a lie like that it just wasn't in him to pretend to be in love with someone when he obviously wasn't. After a second and a half he leaned forward to hold his wife's hand and the woman snatched away. Standing up she bowed and excused herself.

Ichigo sat alone in the private hall for awhile looking around the room at the tapestry, the golden chaise's the golden table he had been sitting at with his family. He stood up and exited the room. He was met by Keigo who had returned from taking his sons to their rooms.

"Are you retiring for the night your majesty?" The guard had asked. Ichigo nodded his head, he was weary that was true. And after that discussion with Orihime he really didn't have the energy he needed to continue, he needed rest he deserved rest. Ichigo stopped outside the King's chamber which wasn't too far from the private hall. The double doors towered over him, the wooded frame with the bronze handles. The last time he was in this room was the day he found his father dead. After his coronation he was supposed to move into this room, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it and even more he couldn't bring himself to throw his father's clothing and personal things out. So without meaning to he had turned his father's room into a shrine. He breathed in deeply before pushing open the towering double doors.

"Your majesty?" Whether Keigo had meant for his words to come out like a question it didn't matter, because Ichigo took it as one.

"I just want some time alone in here Keigo can you give me that?" The question was rhetorical, but Keigo answered him nonetheless stepping back to take post right outside the doors. Ichigo walked into the room closing the doors behind him.

Ichigo looked to his right and saw the small table desk that his father was often sitting at scribing, about what, Ichigo had know idea, his father just like to write. He walked deeper into the room, the room smelled fresh of the night air and it was cool, he looked and noticed the balcony doors were open. His thoughts carried him back to the night of his father's death the balcony had been opened that night also which was how Toshiro got in. Ichigo walked over to the balcony, looking out and up at the half crescent moon.

The truth of the matter was he was still torn about what happened. He felt like it was his duty to his father to avenge the old man's death, but he had known Toshiro since they were kids. Hell he remembered when the young man was born, he was like his brother. He tried to rationalize in his head that it was okay not to go after Toshiro because he didn't remember what he had done, not to mention that Isshin wasn't entirely innocent after all the old man had been having an affair with Queen Retsu. He had it coming. Ichigo squeezed his eyes together, mentally cursing himself for having those thoughts. No one deserved any of this pain. Not Toshiro, not him and not his father.

"I just wish you could tell me that It's okay not to seek vengeance for you dad" Ichigo said looking up at the sky, the breeze cutting through his orange hair and sounds of crickets from outside were the only reponse he got to his statement. The young King sighed before stepping back and closing the balcony doors, he walked over to his father's bed standing at the foot end. The bed covers had been changed or cleaned he couldn't tell which, they didn't have blood on them anymore, but they were the same color of gold and brown that his father had once used. It was then he noticed his father's golden robe lying across the bed. Ichigo walked around and picked up the silk material and a piece of paper fell from the pocket. The young Prince picked up the white parchment turning it over once in his hands, it was folded in three. He threw the golden robe over his arm before opening the paper up. His father's beautiful penmanship greeted his eyes, and the young King felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he stared at the first words of the letter addressed to him.

_My sons…._

"WAIT. WHAT!"

_I've been up for days_

_Trying to find a way to write this confession down_

_Seems every line I writes a mess_

_At least this I'll admit_

_For what I've done I am not proud_

_But there's no need to pretend_

_No need for innocence I've got to be honest now_

_My verdict has come in,_

_It says I'm guilty for my sins this time_

_I thought I could escape_

_But then I finally felt the weight,_

_Of my crimes_

_It's passion, it's not love,_

_Infatuation never ends up right_

_At least I won't be alone tonight._

_Cause I don't want to be alone tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Songs in this chapter are as follows in order.<strong>

**Breathe-Melissa Etheridge**

**Favorite Song-Colbie Calliat**

**It ends tonight-All American Rejects**

**Secrets-OneRepublic**

**Confessions-City and Colour**

_**A/N:Shame shame on me I know it's been too long and for those that have missed me I do apologize and I promise to make it up to you. The epilogue to this fic is next. I have enjoyed this emotional roller coaster, what a monster of a story this turned out to be. And yes yes I know you want to know what happened to Grimmjow and Gin and it shall be dealt with next. Hydekll**_


	20. Epilogue

**Warning: I think I can say there is a lemon in this chapter...I don't know you be the judge. Thanks for such a wonderful ride my loyal reviewers. Meka18, Olinek and faithNfantasy.**

_**The Three Brothers**_

Hands all over that's all could be said to describe the sensation he was feeling at the moment. He knew that Gin didn't have eight arms with eight wonderfully tantalizing hands attached to them but to him with the blind fold over his eyes and the plugs in his ears heightening all his other senses it felt like Gin had at least eight hands. And as those delightful slender fingers snaked up and down his torso, Toshiro's body gave a violent jerk as the tip of Gin's tongue began tracing a trail down his torso leaving a trail of fire, in the wake of his hands.

He felt Gin circle his navel with his tongue before dipping the wet appendage inside and Toshiro bit down on his bottom lip as his lover snaked those sinful hands around his body locating his unprepared entrance and his leaking erection all at the same time. And all sensations stopped when Gin paused in his ministrations and Toshiro would swear to you later that he could feel Gin smile against his belly.

Toshiro spoke something along the lines of "Stop fucking with me!" But the only thing that could be heard by his lover was a muffling sound. Because not only was he blindfolded and ear plugged but he had also been gagged and tied to the wooden bed post by his hands and feet. Totally exposed to Gin and if he admitted it to himself he would have to say he loved every minute of it. But of course he would never say as much out loud this was King Toshiro we were talking about.

He felt Gin's breath at the head of his hardened member before he blew on him and stuck his tongue out to lick away the pre-cum that had settled there and then ever so slowly he pulled away a chill from the absence of his lover's warmth went surging through Toshiro's body and the young King's wants and needs took over his very pride pushing it deep down in his being while telling it to 'shut the fuck up.'

Toshiro felt his body arch up off the bed and he heard himself growl out his body jerking. Why was Gin being so cruel? He felt the weight of the ex Commander's body on his and in the moment Toshiro wanted the use of his legs and arms so that he could wrap them around Gin and lock their bodies in place forever never letting him go. Gin started from the corner of his mouth licking, nibbling, biting and sucking his way down Toshiro's body.

And as he felt his lover engulfed his member humming as he did so. Toshiro felt a metaphorical weight lift from him, his mind racing a million miles an hour as he bucked his hips into the enticing wet heat of Gin's mouth. And as he closed in towards that pleasure peak he felt, a penetrating digit slick by his lovers own spit push into him. What a sneaky bastard Gin was to think that his King wouldn't notice something so painfully delightful. He may not have had use of his senses but he had enough to push against the invading finger. He mumbled some other unintelligible words but Gin knew what Toshiro was asking for, as the young white haired King released his orgasm into Gin's awaiting mouth, he obliged his young lover by adding another digit scissoring his fingers the moment the second digit was added, and as Toshiro rode his high out he pulled at his restraints, practically begging Gin through his gag to release him.

Gin swallowed appreciatively what was offered to him humming as he did so. He felt slightly terrible for making Toshiro beg, but he needed to punish his little Toshi for leaving him alone for so many days. Yes Gin knew that the young King had matters that had needed his immediate attention but did he not know that Gin's libido was one of those matters that also need his immediate attention all the years they had spent together should have told the young King as much.

And as Gin entered Toshiro excruciatingly slow he bent down and pulled an ear plug from Toshiro's ear he purred in the ear that perked up from his warm breath.

"My...my Toshi ya shoulda known betta than ta leave me alone as long as ya did." Gin heard Toshiro whimper as he pulled out slowly and slammed back into his body, Toshiro groaned and growled all at the same time and he begin to speak his words muffled swears. "Dis hurts me just as much as it hurts ya." Okay maybe that was a lie, what a sick sadistic little man you are Gin ex Commander of the Guard.

And as Toshiro's muffled cries of pain/passion carried out the door, they were drowned out by those of Ichigo who wasn't gagged at the moment.

"So the little bitch tried to replace me barely cold in my grave." Grimmjow bit down on the top part of Ichigo's ear as he squeezed the hand of his lover that was raised above their heads. Ichigo was faced away from him the young King pressed between the wall and the rock hard chiseled body of his lover.

When Ichigo had turned up to his family cottage where both Gin and Grimmjow were hiding out, the blue haired ex Commander didn't know what he wanted to do first. Fuck Ichigo's brains out or should he be a good boyfriend and ask Ichigo about his worries such as how he was coping with his decision of not killing Toshiro, signing the new treaty and how he was going to rebuild the friendship between his old friends. So being the multi-tasker that he was he decided to do both.

So there they were in the first bedroom they reached before Grimmjow could effectively rip Ichigo's clothes from his body and any normal day Ichigo would have chastised the ex Commander for such an act but seeing how Ichigo was the first to begin the ripping off of clothes he couldn't very well yell at Grimmjow about it now could he?

Ichigo had just finishing telling Grimmjow about the conversation that he had had with Orihime the night before when his boyfriend had hit his pleasure center dead on sending the proud King in a fit of passionate cries.

"Doh-don't be so hard on her Grimm-OOH FFUCK!." Ichigo gasped out as Grimmjow raised his leg while angling his hips to thrust deeply and hit his lover prostrate dead on with every single thrust.

"Well she's a selfish bitch, my funeral was that morning. Like you could have moved on from me that fast. Fuck so tight Ichi." Grimmjow growled as he felt Ichigo's tight heat squeeze him his lover getting closer to his peak. The soldier reached around to his lover's neglected erection and began pumping Ichigo in sync with his relentless thrusts.

"Sshh-shit." Ichigo squinted his eyes closed as he pushed back meeting Grimmjow's harsh thrusts, the slapping sound of their bare flesh, wonderful music to the lovers ears "You're not fucking dead you dick!" Ichigo spat out right before Grimmjow slammed into his pleasure center again "OH GAH SHIT!"' Grimmjow felt Ichigo's sticky release in his hand, his orange haired lover came into his awaiting hand and on the wall before him.

And as Grimmjow continued his assault on Ichigo's body biting down on the nape of his lover's neck, his once rhythmic thrusts became more and more erratic, he released Ichigo's now softened member and he placed the hand to Ichigo's mouth and with his remaining strength the King licked his lover's fingers clean tasting himself while moaning in delight. Ichigo lost most of the strength in his body and he was just barely holding his own weight up against the wall making it too easy for his strong lover to pound him literally into the defenseless wall. Ichigo heard his name spill out of that sinful mouth as he was filled with his lover's seed.

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo around leaning on the wall with an arm above the orange haired King's head he rested his other hand on the slender waist of his King. He was still trying to catch his breath as he stared down into those chocolate brown eyes that he had grown to love so much over the years. And as Ichigo flashed him a wide smile practically showing all his teeth, Grimmjow realized that until the day he actually died he would be a slave to the man standing in front of him.

"I love you so much Ichi." Ichigo cocked his head to the side before capturing Grimmjow's lips in a tender kiss, the salty taste of the King still lingering in his mouth enticing Grimmjow and mesmerizing the man, and the ex Commander devoured the King's mouth sucking and licking wanting more of the deliciousness before it was gone. And after near suffocation the two parted ways once again trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you too Grimmjow, and don't you ever change not for anybody and that's including me, promise me that." Ichigo stated bumping heads with his lover, when he pulled back he noticed Grimmjow giving him his trademark shit eating grin.

"Didn't plan on it your spoil ass Majesty."

Coyote was the last to arrive at the cottage, in fact he had no idea why Ichigo had asked him to come there. He had no one there waiting for him not like Ichigo and Toshiro did. Coyote was asked by Ichigo to come alone, he imagined because his friend didn't want anymore people to know that Grimmjow and Gin were still alive. And so he honored his friend's request stopping right outside the cottage that was hidden deep in the forest of Karakura far out of sight nothing but the wildlife and the quiet stream to keep them company.

"Yup I give them six months top before they try to kill each other." Coyote said out loud to no one in regards to Grimmjow and Gin living at the cottage alone. The young King dismounted his horse slowly walking up to the entrance to the small cottage and stopping short of entering when he heard both Toshiro's and Ichigo's passionate cries. "Well this is awkward." Coyote said rolling his eyes. "I wonder if this is how Toshiro felt all those years ago walking in on Ichi and I?" Coyote shrugged his shoulders and walked away deciding to take a walk out by the lake and give his friends a few more minutes of alone time with their lovers slightly envious of them.

The blue gray eyed King with the heavy heart walked in silence along the riverbank listening to the silent flow of water as it ran over the rocks. He walked with his head bowed and his hands behind his back. With all that had happen Coyote hadn't really had a peaceful moment alone to really process well...everything.

As he thought about Chad's and even Cirruchi's deaths he felt at peace with himself. He felt a slight grievance for the lost of his wife not for himself but for his daughter. Because even though Cirruchi was a terrible wife, daughter in law and Queen she wasn't a half bad mother. She never let Lilynette see the evil that resided in her soul and for that he could say that he was grateful to her. His mind then took him back to the previous day where his mother and her lover practically told him that they were responsible for the sudden demise of the Queen Cirruchi and the traitor ex Advisor Kaname. Officially among the Kingdom the story was that the two had run off together to escape persecution for their traitorous deeds and surprisingly the people of Hueco Mundo took the news rather well, King Coyote suspected it was because of the recent war that was still fresh on the minds of his people.

Coyote stop walking and turned towards the water staring out into the distance. The sun sat high in the bright blue sky, nice fluffy clouds floating by it was rather warm that day and immediately he thought about Chad and the many silent walks they often took together on days just like this one and just like the slowly running water of the river before him, his tears began to fall and he let them, grateful for the fact that he was alone.

"Your Majesty?" Coyote's bright blue gray eyes widened in shock at the voice that was coming from his immediate left. Who the hell was it? He had thought the only other people on this land were currently engaged in sexual activities inside the cottage. How could he have missed the presence of another had he been that deep in thought? Not wise Coyote...not wise at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you...your Grace." The voice belong to Shinji and when Coyote turned to glare at the young man that was standing a few feet away, the anger that had risen up into his being quickly melted away when he saw the worried expression on the Advisor's face. The blonde haired man reached a hand out towards him. "Are you alright my lord? Shall I go for my King Ichigo?"

The worry in Shinji's brown eyes told Coyote that he cared not because he was a King but because he was a man in pain and in need of a friend and for that simple act of care and kindness Coyote was grateful.

"No that won't be necessary Advisor." Coyote finally answered Shinji turning away from the blonde to wipe away his tears. "What are you doing here?" The question came out a little more harsher than the King had meant and he hoped that Shinji didn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh...oh my apologies your Majesty I will leave you alone." Shinji bowed and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Coyote's mouth spoke before his brain or heart could stop it. Why had he stopped Shinji? Didn't he want to be alone? "You don't have to go." Coyote finally said to Shinji's back and after a moment of consideration the Advisor turned to him bowing his head.

In his mind Coyote looked him over the tall and slender man was nothing like Chad. He was wearing the royal blue form fitting jacket of Karakura Kingdom military just like the one Chad wore before he changed allegiance. But of course Shinji didn't fill the uniform out like Chad did, his lover wore it better in Coyote's opinion. Shinji's unnaturally long hair that reached the small of his back was tied back in a low pony tail his nicely chopped bangs that stopped just below his eyebrows hid his brown eyes as he bowed to Coyote. And the King vaguely registered the man thanking him for allowing him to stay. And why had he?

"I only meant to ask why you were here at the cottage at this time?" Coyote restated his question in hopes that it didn't sound as nasty as it did before, no such luck his words were still laced with venom and distrust. Honestly what had Shinji done to him to warrant this treatment.

"Uhm well your Grace. King Ichigo said that he needed my assistance and expert advisory knowledge on a very personal matter and that it was imperative that I accompanied him today." Shinji finished his sentence looking up at the sky with his eyes, and then at the water and at the trees anywhere but at Coyote.

"I bet he did." Coyote finally said with a roll of his eyes turning his attention back to the quiet stream of water.

"Your Majesty?" Shinji questioned his eyes now on the King who was turned towards the water and not him, he wasn't exactly sure what Coyote was getting at but then he knew the King had no idea why Ichigo had asked for him to meet him at the cottage because at the moment only three people knew the reason and he was one of them.

"He's hoping that I would take a liking to you." Coyote clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Like I would ever replace Chad."

"No one would expect you too-" Shinji nearly bit his tongue when Coyote whipped his head in his direction and the blonde haired Advisor swallowed the lump that sat in his throat as he tried to steer himself out of the dangerous waters he had just ventured into. "It-It's just that his grace Commander Chad wouldn't want you to be this unhappy." Shinji didn't miss the fact that Coyote was now grinding his teeth and their was a low growl emanating from his chest. Shinji had never been shy or afraid of anything in fact he was rather outspoken comical at times but around Coyote he became someone else a rather reserved form of himself and it slightly scared him this new person he was becoming and he wasn't sure he'd liked it but he was a closet masochist and this King that stood before him was absolutely beautiful.

"I am not going to lie to you King Coyote." Shinji found his courage buried deep behind his chicken shitness and he fixed his brown eyes on the King. "You are fascinating to me and I want you but I am aware of what you have lost recently and I would never try to replace that-"

"Like you could." Coyote interrupted the Advisor, why was he being so mean? "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Coyote apologized shaking his head at himself. "You've done nothing to warrant such distaste from me."

"You feel your love with Chad threatened by me and you are trying to protect it. I understand that." Shinji finished his sentence and there was a peaceful silence between them as Coyote processed the young Advisor's words. Was that what it was? Was he protecting Chad's memory, Chad's place in his heart from Shinji?

"Maybe I should go?" Shinji finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"No I don't want you to go….Shinji." Coyote turned his head and not his body to Shinji and the advisor nodded his head.

"Alright your Maj-"

"Coyote….while we are here by this lake alone with our thoughts and unspoken words I'm just Coyote."

"Alright then Coyote." Shinji offered the King a soft smile before the brunette turned his attention back to the peaceful running water. The blonde turned towards the water with his hands behind his back watching the water along with the King and every now and again he would catch the King looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Coyote didn't know how long he stood there in the company of Shinji by the river when both Ichigo and Toshiro emerged from the cottage trailed by Grimmjow and Gin.

"Hey there Coyo….see ya found Shinji." Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows at Coyote who in turned rolled his blue gray eyes.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're wondering." Coyote said to Ichigo who had turned to Shinji and winked an eye.

"Didn't think it would." Ichigo said looking back at his friend. "I've been with Grimmjow just as long as you were with Chad, that type of love doesn't go away overnight."

"Tell your wife that." Grimmjow said folding his arms across his chest. Gin turned to look at Grimmjow with a questioning look. "Not even cold in my grave and she's already making moves on what's mine." Gin clicked his tongue.

"My my she is a sly one. Momo would never do that ta my memory." Gin said grinning from ear to ear.

"She didn't even know you were fucking her husband. Doesn't count."

"Ah ah he told her, and after she flipped out and threw a rock at my Toshi."

"What! I bet you turned in your grave." Grimmjow chuckled while shaking his head from side to side at Momo's ridiculousness.

"I did and I'm still turning. But after she calmed down she decided ta give him time ta grieve at least that's why she thinks he's ere. But I-"

"Hey you two!" Ichigo snapped at Grimmjow and Gin, Toshiro was standing next to him with his hand covering his eyes shaking his head. "First of all you're not dead. And secondly neither of you can be cold in your grave or rolling in it for that matter because you were burned." Ichigo made the gesture for quotations with his fingers when he said the word burned rolling his eyes. "Now if you two don't mind I have something I need to share with Toshiro and Coyote."

"I mean you can be a little bit broken up over my death Ichi." Grimmjow said flashing his lover his trademark shit eating grin when the young King glared at him for his comment.

"I'm sorry about that Coyo they shouldn't have been joking about that." Ichigo gave his friend a warm smile.

"It's okay. Honestly it didn't bother me, if anything I wished Chad could be here joking about it with them. I mean they did give up everything and besides a select few, no one knows they are alive so in a way they are dead." Coyote looked over at Grimmjow and Gin and smiled at them to let them know he wasn't upset over their antics.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Ichigo?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the white parchment he had found the night before.

"Before I read you this, you should know that I've already talked to Rangiku about this and she confirmed it, and Shinji can attest to that fact." Ichigo unfolded the parchment, his hands noticeably shaking. "It's a letter written by my dad the night that he died."

"Ichi….I don't think I have the right-" Toshiro's eyes had widened at the mention of Isshin.

"No it's okay Toshi this letter is for…." Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip and tears filled his eyes. "If it wasn't for my anger towards you, we would have never-" Ichigo was at a lost for words and he wasn't sure he could read the letter his father had written. And just when he felt his resolve waining he felt Grimmjow walk up behind him and hold him around his waist.

"I'll read it Ichi. If you want me to." Grimmjow offered resting his chin on the King's shoulder.

"No I got it Grimm. Just stay right where you are please." Ichigo asked and in response Grimmjow brought him closer to his body as Ichigo began to read the letter left by his father.

_My sons…._

_I have made a lot of terrible decisions in my lifetime and with them I have a lot of regrets but the one thing I can say I am truly proud of is all of you. Although I have had to watch two of you grow up from afar I can say that I am proud of the young men you have all become. At one point in my life I have loved all three of your mothers when their love was needed the most._

_First Coyote, I had one final night with Rangiku under the moon and stars before she was taken from me to marry your father and from that we got you. I know it is hard to have Sosuke as your father and with recent turn of events he has tried to pit you against your brothers and I must say I am very proud of the way you have handled yourself. And if I may suggest one thing, although it is alright to indulge in a nap or two I would tell you to always keep one eye open because I have a sneaky suspicion we haven't heard the last of Sosuke yet._

_Ichigo I haven't always been the type of father you have needed or always been there when you needed and I know by forcing you to marry I have put more stress on you than you should have to endure. I want you to be happy my son and if it was in my power and if I was blessed with another son that was able take my thrown, I want you to know that I would willingly give you to the soldier that you have loved for so long and so deeply. Yes son I know and I have known for a long time now. You are rather loud on the nights he visits._

_And finally to my youngest Toshiro, with recent secrets revealed I shouldn't have to tell you that your mother and I are...were in love. After your eldest brother died your mother was crushed and when Ichigo's mother died so was I and selfishly we seek solace in each other. Your father was unable to have children we all knew this and I thought when he found out about you he would kill your mother but instead he chose to ignore it. I know I should have ended things with Retsu then but I loved her so much, needed her so much and besides you kids we were alone. Please understand son how sorry I am for my part in the lost of your mother. The pain I feel in my soul the emptiness I feel I hope to never have my sons feel this, the sorrow and the weight of having the one you love lost because of your own arrogance and foolishness. And if Toshiro you can never forgive me for the hole I have placed in your heart I want you to know that I understand._

_So in closing I want you all to know that I write this letter as a bearing of my soul for you to know that your friendship runs deeper than you could have ever imagined and in the coming days if I shall have to go to war with your fathers I want you three to never lose sight of or forget the bond you share because you are more than three friends, more than three princes you are…_

_Three brothers._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:I want you all to know how weird it is to write lemons while sitting in Starbucks next to an elderly couple, I just pray they were as visually challenged as they looked, if I not I do believe I just ruined their Starbucks experience for good. I know I left you with a cliffhanger ending but I think you should imagine for yourself how the three are going to take the news. But anywho thanx again-Hydekll**_


End file.
